Instant Rapture
by punkish furball
Summary: I know there's a lot of these, but you know what they say, one more couldn't hurt! Crossovers with Kagome as the main girl are found here. Sixteenth installment, Harry Potter/InuYasha xover, Harry Potter/Kagome! XD
1. Sha Gojyo - Saiyuki

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot:** InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Gensomaden Saiyuki is property of Kazuya Minekura. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello! It's another crossover one-shot collection. You know what they say, one more couldn't hurt? XD

**Words to Ponder:**

To decide which pairing to write, I decided to pull a name from a hat of names. I'll take requests too…don't hold me to that though.

**Installment 1**

InuYasha/Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Recapture**

Ever wonder why Gojyo flirts with some many women?

Gojyo/Kagome

-O0o0O-

"How about you and I get together later?" a fairly attractive woman suggested as she daringly ran her fingers through the crimson locks of Sha Gojyo, "I can give the number to my room at the inn down the street."

With a small smirk on his face, Gojyo grabbed the offending appendage by the wrist and pulled it from his hair before gently placing it on the bar counter.

"Sorry, honey," he answered, his voice slipping into its usual sensual octave, "but you don't look like my type. Maybe some other time?"

"Your loss," the woman said with shrug of her shoulders before standing up and walking away from the bar.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I never thought I'd see the day you'd let a willing woman walk away," a green eyed brunette called Cho Hakkai commented with a grin. The two of them were sitting in the bar of the town they and their traveling companions, a Sanzo priest and demon, Son Goku, decided to stop for the night.

"Whatever, Hakkai," Gojyo replied and took another sip of his drink, "I don't like it when my prey falls into my lap. It's so much better when there is a chase involved."

"If you say so my friend," Hakkai stated with a smile on his face, "At least I don't have to tell Sanzo and Goku why didn't come back with me."

"Hmm," Gojyo mutters and continued to stare at the amber liquid in his glass. His eyes dropped to the bar counter and the smile faded from his face. "I do enjoy the chase, but sometimes I feel like I'm chasing after something I can never truly recover." He paused and took a sip from his glass. "My mother wasn't the only one who cried because of me."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo expectantly and waited for the exclamation he knew the red-haired half demon would give him.

**-O0o0O-**

Gojyo looked all around the woods, but he could not find his older brother, Jien. The two of them had gone to town and got separated in the forest.

"Jien!" he shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth, "Get your ass out here! Come on, we need to go home!" Pausing for a moment, Gojyo heard a faint whimpering sound in the distance. He strained his ears to locate the location of the soft noise. He continued walking until the whimpering grew louder.

Gojyo found the source of the noise in a small clearing; it came from a little girl around his age. A light pink blush stretched across his face; she was very pretty. Her black hair was tied in a high pony tail and she was wearing a white T-shirt with some blue jean overalls. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue and filled to the brim with tears. Gojyo noticed a small scratch on her cheek and her small hands vigorously rubbing her ankle. He wanted to help her, but he was afraid. Seeing those tears rushing down her face like two twin rivers reminded him so much of his own mother's crying face.

'Would she hate me because I'm a half demon?' he inwardly feared. Gojyo thought for a moment before deciding he couldn't leave her alone even if she would turn him away. He took a deep breath before walking a little closer to the little girl. Gojyo cringed when he stepped on a twig and a loud cracking noise echoed in the clearing. The girl's head snapped up from her ankle and she looked warily in Gojyo's direction. Gojyo walked a little closer despite the frightened look she gave him.

"Are you okay?" Gojyo asked, finally finding his voice. He wanted to kick himself in the pants for sounding so stupid.

'Of course she isn't okay?' he scolded himself, 'She's out here crying all alone in the woods, you idiot!'

"I'm fine," she answered, breaking Gojyo from his thoughts, "I tripped over the tree roots and hurt my ankle. I tried to get up to go home, but it really hurts."

"Let me see," Gojyo suggested and kneelt down on the ground next to her. Her shoe was already off, leaving her white sock on her petite foot. Gojyo pulled it off and observed the injured ankle. It was large, swollen, and a purplish color. He had to restrain himself from shouting how gross the injury looked.

"I don't know too much about ankles," Gojyo began sheepishly, "but I wouldn't walk on that for a while."

The girl sniffled and a few more tears fell from her pretty blue eyes. "How am I going to get home? Kaa-san must be so worried about me."

"Ya know," Gojyo said and began to blush once again, "I can—if you want, I mean…carry you…on my back to your house. That's if you want me too!"

"You'd do that for me?" the girl asked and sniffled with a huge grin stretching across her face. Gojyo couldn't help but grin back at her and nod his head vigorously.

"Yep!" he said excitedly, "I can get you there in super speed!"

"I've never been super speed before," the girl asked with wonder in her voice, "Thank you so much! I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"I'm Sha Gojyo," Gojyo said and turned to Kagome so his back was facing her, "Grab on and make sure to hold on really tight." Kagome nodded and latched her arms Gojyo's neck. He hooked his arms underneath her legs, holding her tightly.

"Kagome-chan, can you show me which way you came here?" Gojyo asked.

Kagome pointed her finger to their right. "Walk through those trees until you get on the road to the village up ahead."

Gojyo nodded and began moving in the direction Kagome indicated, fast enough to keep her excited and slow enough to avoid other hazards.

**-O0o0O-**

"So your first love was a little girl you met after one day?" Hakkai asked, interrupting Gojyo's story telling.

"Try not to butt in," Gojyo commented, looking up from the counter, "I happen to be pouring my heart out here. And besides you're the one who wanted to know about it."

"I do believe you started talking on your own," Hakkai countered, "I didn't ask you to elaborate on anything."

"Should I stop then?" Gojyo asked, "I mean if you really don't want to know."

"Sorry," Hakkai amended, "I didn't mean to discourage you. Go on."

"Thought so," Gojyo replied with a smirk on his face.

**-O0o0O-**

"Thank you, young man," Higurashi Nodoka said as she placed her daughter on a chair in the kitchen. Gojyo made it to Kagome's home just before dusk. The girl's mother met the two of them at the door and Kagome immediately began the tale of her heroic rescue by Gojyo. At the moment, she was pouting as she looked down at the gauze wrapped around her foot. Her mother said it would be a while before she could go outside to play again.

"It was nothing," Gojyo said, once again rubbing the back of his neck, "I should really go home now."

"Wait!" Kagome shouted before Gojyo could leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at Kagome.

"You'll come back to see me, won't you?" she quietly pleaded.

Gojyo gave her a wide grin. "Of course, Kagome-chan!" Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to him as he walked outside. Gojyo left the small house with a spring in his step; he was happy that he decided to help Kagome out. He may not have found his brother, but he got a new friend because of it.

'Kagome is amazing,' Gojyo thought, feeling truly happy, 'She's my first real friend.'

**-O0o0O-**

"Hey, squirt, where ya been?" Jien asked, rubbing his younger brother's head. When Gojyo was on his way home, he had met up with his brother. Jien was walking through the forest and calling out his name just like Gojyo was doing a few hours ago.

"Get off me, you asshole!" Gojyo shouted and ducked away from his brother's hands.

"Jeez, what a foul mouth you have!" Jien commented and retracted his hand, "You still have to tell me where you were."

"I was with a friend," Gojyo answered in a small voice, turning his head away from Jien.

"A friend?" Jien asked in a surprised tone, "Who?"

"A girl," Gojyo replied, "She hurt her ankle in the woods and I carried her home. Her name is Kagome and she's my friend now."

Jien nodded and hummed lightly to his self. He noticed the small tint of pink on his brother's cheeks and began to grin. "So did my little brother discover girls today?"

"Shut up!" Gojyo shouted, turning sharply in Jien's direction.

"But," Gojyo began in a much softer voice, "if you were going to visit a girl that hurt her ankle at her house tomorrow, would you bring her gift?"

"A gift, huh?" Jien repeated, "Come with me, squirt." Gojyo pouted at the nickname but followed his brother nonetheless.

**-O0o0O-**

"Here," Gojyo said as he held out a bouquet of red flowers to Kagome. Jien took Gojyo to a flower shop in town yesterday to pick out a gift for Kagome. He spent most of his money on the floral arrangement, but it was worth it to see the smile on Kagome's face. She was sitting on her bed, beaming happily at the present Gojyo got for her.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, taking the flowers for Gojyo, "They're the same color as your eyes. And they're pretty like them too."

Gojyo blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You really think like them?"

Kagome eagerly nodded. "They're so pretty. They look like something you'd get for your mommy. I know my Kaa-san would love these!"

"You think my mom would like these too?" Gojyo asked tentatively.

"Sure," Kagome replied, "I think she'd love them!"

"Alright," Gojyo replied in a confident voice, "I'll get her some as soon as I get some more money."

"Gojyo," Kagome called out and patted a spot on her bed next to her. Gojyo obediently climbed onto the bed and sat next to Kagome.

"What?" Gojyo asked. Kagome blushed deep red before pressing her lips to Gojyo's cheek.

"Thanks for coming to see, Gojyo," Kagome stated after she pulled away.

Gojyo stared at Kagome wearing the goofiest expression Kagome had ever seen. "You're welcome."

**-O0o0O-**

Gojyo smiled as he walked from the flower shop with his brother and Kagome. He had finally gotten enough money to buy the flowers for his mom like Kagome suggested. It had been a few weeks since he met Kagome. They spent nearly every day together ever since. They had gotten along very well except if Gojyo made her angry. Kagome didn't like it when she heard him cursing. She was a fiery thing when she was angry.

Whenever Gojyo got made fun of, Kagome cried. He always hated to see her tears. Her tear streaked face reminded him of his mother when she cried, but her tears were very different from his mother's. She cried because she loved him and it hurt her to see how Gojyo was treated because he was a half demon.

"Why can't people see what I see when I look at you?" Kagome asked, her neck buried in Gojyo's chest as she sobbed. Unfortunately, Gojyo had no answer to that question, but whenever Kagome cried, Gojyo would bend over backwards just to make her smile and stop her tears.

Jien and Gojyo walked Kagome home and she went inside after giving both brothers a hug and wishing Gojyo good luck.

**-O0o0O-**

"So it was Kagome's idea that you give the flowers for your mother? The same flowers that reminded her of your eyes and your hair," Hakkai asked in a solemn voice.

"Yeah," Gojyo answered, "The night when my mother tried to kill me, I left and never saw her again. Sometimes I still think about her. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hakkai said in a reassuring voice, "Let me buy you another drink."

"Sure," Gojyo said, but he doubted it would make him feel any better.

-O0o0O-

"You're telling me that Gojyo really had one girl he loved?" Goku asked once Hakkai retold the story Gojyo told him. The group had packed up in the jeep and got on the road.

"Yep," Hakkai answered from behind the wheel of Hakuryu.

"I don't believe it," Goku commented and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Believe what you want," Gojyo replied, "but it's true."

"I don't care what you believe," Sanzo said, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Just shut up before I make you."

"Aww, come on, Sanzo," Goku whined loudly.

"Hey, look up ahead," Hakkai said. A group of demons were circling what looked like a young woman in her early twenties.

"That's just wrong," Goku commented, reaching for his staff, "Ganging up on a girl like that."

"Looks like we get to save a damsel in distress," Gojyo said, also grabbing his weapon.

Once Hakkai drove closer, the crowd of demons was blown back with a pink burst of energy from the small woman.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" Goku shouted, in awe of the girl's sudden display of power.

"She's a miko," Sanzo answered, "I thought that their kind died out a long time ago."

"A what?" Goku asked curiously, never hearing the term before.

"Just watch," Sanzo stated and motioned for Hakkai to stop driving.

The small woman broke away from the circle of demons and pulled out a long bow, notching three arrows from the quiver behind her back. She released the string and hit multiple demons at once, reducing them to ash.

"Wow, that chick kicks ass!" Goku exclaimed.

Gojyo stared at the small woman in a daze. Long onyx hair fluttered behind her and her ocean blue eyes where hardened with determination as she stared down the horde advancing for her. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank top, but, with her graceful moves and the curves of her body, she made the ordinary outfit look elegant in nature.

"No way," Gojyo whispered in disbelief. She looked so familiar, but it couldn't really be her. Then again, he never felt what he had with Kagome when he was just a boy with any other women. To feel have the same feeling by merely looking at this woman…

A demon started to attack the woman from behind and she was too preoccupied dealing with the demons in front of her to notice.

"Kagome!" Gojyo shouted in alarm. He jumped out of the jeep and attacked the demon with his Jakujou. The woman looked up to him as soon as he landed behind her and all of the demons were reduced to dust.

"Gojyo?" she asked, looking at him in shock with her widened blue eyes.

"Kagome," Gojyo said, feeling like he was a boy again seeing her for the first time. Then Kagome's hand connected with his cheek, leaving a red mark in its wake.

"Is that all you have to say after all this time!" Kagome shouted, "I've been worried sick about you!"

Gojyo smirked. 'Yep, still as fiery as ever.'

Gojyo pressed his lips to Kagome's, effectively cutting off her tirade.

"Gross! Get a room, Gojyo!" Goku shouted and childishly stuck out his tongue.

"How long does he plan on doing that?" Sanzo asked dryly.

"I think it's sweet," Hakkai commented with a grin, "In a weird watching your friend make out with a cute girl he hasn't seen since he was a kid kind of way."

'Finally,' Gojyo thought as Kagome firmly grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, 'I waited for this for so long.' This is what he always longed for; to recapture what he lost.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you liked this. The next pairing I pull from the hat is Kazuma from s-cry-ed. Yay! L83R, DUDE5! ^.^

(revised 04.11.2012)


	2. Kazuma - s-cry-ed

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and s-cry-ed is property of Hajime Yatate. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. __The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Sorry it took so long. This was harder to pull off than I thought. :P

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, NeonAlchemist, sesshomarukagomeforever, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, lildevil0644, Kage Otome, inuyashagirl5, Kagome-is-Kool, Dark Inuyoukai, crystal lilith, ha ha i laugh in your face, Death by Squishy, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, LitoKyomi, Night's Fang, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Watashi No Sukinhito, Dark Inu Fan, and Kagome Lady of Darkness for reviewing! XD

**Installment 2**

InuYasha/s-cry-ed

**Searching for Utopia**

Kagome is tired of the monotonous life behind the city walls and Kazuma is just the one to take her out.

Kazuma/Kagome

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she walked through the corridors of HOLY headquarters holding the reports from the last few assignments. The job wasn't as exciting as all her co-workers made it out to be. Working at HOLY really sucked! Kagome managed to maintain her office job even though she possessed alter power. She could manipulate pure energy that she could manipulate into different forms and transfer it through several types of mediums. Commander Jigmar gave her the office job and kept her around HOLY headquarters as his secret weapon. She scoffed at the mere mention of the nickname.

'As if,' Kagome thought. She never liked this place or its opinion of those who lived outside the city. This job was just a way to put food on the table and pay her rent.

Even living in the city seemed strange to her. Though Kagome lived here all her life, she always thought it was weird how the people lived here day to day if one could even call it living. They did the same thing day in and day out. They knew what was going to happen from when they woke up in the morning to when they went to bed at night. They never had any worry or care in this world they knew. They all were perfectly content being isolated from the rest of the world and letting others ensure that it is kept that way. A false utopia.

'One of these days I'm going to get out of this place,' Kagome thought. She had told herself almost every day that she was going to leave this dead end job and move out of this place. Even if she moved to the middle of nowhere, it would be better than this place.

'There has to be more to life than this,' Kagome thought with a loud sigh. A loud alarm drove Kagome out of her self pity. Kagome stumbled backward when a loud crash exploded throughout the hallway. As the debris cleared, Kagome saw a guy with his alter in the form of a robotic-looking, mechanized arm. Mimori, a fellow colleague, was held captive under his arm.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted at the strange alter user, "Let her go!"

"Mind your own business!" the man shouted and flexed his mechanized arm. Kagome was unfazed by the action .She was more than used to the behavior after working alongside other alter users.

"It's gonna take a lot more than your little arm trick to scare me," Kagome said, dropping the files she was holding on the floor, "I told you to let her go." The man smirked and did just that, dropping Mimori on the ground with a low thud. Kagome was confused; she didn't expect him to obey her.

'He must have a plan,' Kagome thought with a slight grin, 'This should be fun; I haven't had a chance to use my alter power in a while.' Before she could slip into an attack stance, the man charged and tossed Kagome over his shoulder.

"What's the big idea?!" Kagome shouted, squirming to get free.

"You told me to let her go," the man said cockily, "Lucky for her, you're a whole lot cuter."

'The nerve of this guy!' Kagome thought angrily, but part of her couldn't help but be excited at the new development.

'At least, I'm finally out of here.'

-O0o0O-

A few weeks passed since the strange alter user, Kazuma, kidnapped Kagome from HOLY headquarters. He was a fugitive and rival of a HOLY member named Ryuho. Kagome didn't know him personally but had worked on a few assignments with the man before. She found Ryuho to be very arrogant and somewhat full of himself and HOLY's purpose.

Kagome was now living in the home Kazuma shared with a little girl, Kanami. She was a sweet girl and loved Kazuma to death. Kanami also took to her much to Kagome's delight. Kagome went to work with her during the day and befriended most of the other women out working in the fields. It wasn't glamorous, but it was much more fulfilling than life in the city. Kagome idly wondered if HOLY or HOLD was still looking for her.

'Probably not,' she thought. She was an alter user, but she was never told about any confidential information. Her thoughts led Kagome to another place, Kazuma. He proved to be a much better person than all of the people at HOLD and HOLY made him out to be. He was loyal to Kanami and his friend, Kimishima and very protective of those he cared about. Kazuma even told her that he included her in that privileged group.

Kagome sighed and fell back onto the grassy hill she sat one. As nice as it was to be considered worth protecting, Kazuma never let her do anything on her own. It was annoying when he'd constantly check on her like a mother hen then brush it off like he wasn't doing it in the first place.

'It's not like it's hard to admit if you like someone,' Kagome thought to herself then snorted, 'Yeah, if it was so easy I would have done it myself.' Kagome grew to care for Kazuma a great deal while she stayed with him and Kanami. She loved his wide, cocky grins and the way he'd always talked about getting stronger and improving himself and his alter power. She liked how he would come back from doing whatever he did with Kimishima—some sort of jobs involving his alter Kagome assumed since he didn't give her many details—he'd always brag about how easy it was no matter how beaten and wounded he was. She liked how he would tease her to make her blush, and they would laugh the whole incident off together. She liked how they would spar with their alter power and both collapse with exhaustion on the grass. She even liked how he constantly checked in on her when she didn't need it.

'You think he would lighten up as soon as he saw my alter power,' Kagome thought.

"Hey, Kagome," someone said behind her. Kagome smiled softly; she knew who it was. Kazuma plopped down next to her on the grass. Kagome liked this too. Whenever he could, Kazuma would always watch the sunset with her. Sometimes Kanami would sit with them or go off and play close by, but Kagome treasured the moments when it was just her and Kazuma.

"So what have you been up to?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much," Kazuma answered, "You shouldn't walk out so far. Those HOLY bastards could still be looking for you not to mention it's a pain in the ass walking out here all the time."

"Whatever," Kagome replied with a smile, "You say that every time, but you still manage to come out here to be with me. If you're so lazy, maybe you should just stay inside." Kazuma fell back on the grass next to Kagome, resting his head on his hands behind his head.

"And let any guy just come up and start flirting with a pretty thing like you?" Kazuma asked, "I'm not letting someone else take my job." Kazuma smirked when Kagome began to blush.

"So you have a job to do soon?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Kazuma answered, "I'll probably leave tomorrow."

"Are you going against HOLY again?" Kagome asked and already anticipated the answer.

"Don't worry about it," Kazuma replied in a serious tone, "No matter who I go up against I'm going come back."

"Ya know," Kagome began, "I wouldn't have to worry so much if you let me—"

"No," Kazuma immediately cut her off, "I told you that you'd just be in the way. I can't protect you and fight at the same time."

"But I'm an alter user too," Kagome argued, "I can hold my own out there just like you can. Or do I have to remind you how many times I kick your butt when we spar."

"That's not the same," Kazuma stated. He sat up to look Kagome directly in the eye. "I'm not gonna let you come with me just so you can prove a point."

"We wouldn't have to argue like this if you just let me go," Kagome countered angrily, "There is no need—mmm!" Kagome was immediately silenced when Kazuma pressed his lips to hers. Kazuma pulled away, smirking at Kagome's red face.

"What? You think you can just distract me like that!" Kagome shouted, outraged at Kazuma's actions, "It's going to take more than that to—"

"You can go," Kazuma said, cutting Kagome off again.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned.

"You can go with me on this job," he clarified with sigh, "but I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, do ya hear me?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, happy that Kazuma was finally letting her come along. "I promise I won't cause any trouble. You won't even know I'm there."

"You just don't get, do you?" Kazuma asked exasperatedly, dropping his head in his hands, "Everything needs to be spelled out to you, doesn't it?" Kazuma lifted his head . "Relationships aren't really your strong point."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest with anticipation.

"You don't think I kissed you just to shut you up?" Kazuma asked with a big grin on his face. Kagome smiled and threw herself in Kazuma's waiting arms, holding him tightly. They fell onto the grass with Kagome resting her forehead on Kazuma's.

"Looks like we missed the sunset this time," Kagome commented as she noticed the sky was already dark.

"Better things happen when the sun goes down," Kazuma said suggestively.

"Pervert," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, "but you're my pervert." Kagome leaned forward and kissed Kazuma's nose.

"Good thing you said that," Kazuma said, "Kimishima was supposed to be setting me up with a real looker for this job he got for me. I couldn't wait for you forever." Kazuma quickly found himself at the mercy of a pink beam of energy. He dodged in time to see Kagome in an attack stance, looking at him playfully.

"Get ready," Kazuma announced as he called on his alter power, "I'm not holding back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kagome replied.

Kagome quickly slipped into a defensive position when Kazuma charged at full. She didn't mind sparring for now; they would gladly nurse each other's wounds later.

This was truly utopia.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I thought that was a cute concept. Corny but cute. The next installment is one of my favorites: Sanzo and Kagome requested by Night's Fang. L83R! ^.^

(revised 04.11.2012)


	3. Genjo Sanzo - Saiyuki

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Gensomaden Saiyuki is property of Kazuya Minekura. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners__**. **__The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Yay! Sanzo and Kagome!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, Watashi No Sukinahito, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, crystal lilith, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Kouga'sChils, and Shiori the Lady Kazekage for reviewing! ^.^

**Installment 3**

InuYasha/Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Nameless Strangers**

Kagome finds someone that shares the same burdens she does, a golden god with no name. Sanzo is rescued by someone, a black haired nameless angel.

Sanzo/Kagome

-O0o0O-

Kagome sat on the side of the man currently lying unconscious in her bed. She found him seriously injured in the rain a few days ago. She liked to refer to him a golden god seeing as he wasn't awake to give her his real name. Though he had yet to wake up, Kagome was grateful for the new addition to her home.

Kagome lived alone now without anyone from her previous travels, and the well's magic ceased to work. She and the completed Shikon no Tama were sent to the land of Shangri-La to keep the jewel safe. Kagome was told that humans and demons lived in harmony here, but that changed soon after she arrived. Demons began to attack the humans and, as the powerful, benevolent miko and guardian she was, Kagome had to help them. In return for her help, the men of a nearby village she often helped built her a small, modest home on the outskirts of town. She was currently living there alone. Her only company was the occasional villagers and travelers who visited her throughout the day asking for help, healing, or guidance.

'Now I understand why Kikyo wanted to be a normal woman,' Kagome often thought. It wasn't that Kagome didn't like aiding others; she lived for it. However, sometimes when there was so much to do, Kagome would sit in the silence of her home for hours at a time and idly wonder what would have become of her life if she remained that naïve little school girl whose only worry was her grade in geometry or high school entrance exams.

Then she found him, a man dressed in tattered, light tan robes. He was clutching a scroll and a silver gun tightly in his hands; Kagome had to literally pry them from him. He was severely injured, but Kagome cleaned and treated all of his wounds to the best of her abilities. He cried out in his sleep and Kagome frequently had to stay by his side and soothe him. She would run her hands through his golden locks or place her hand on his cheek to calm him down.

"I wish you would wake up," Kagome said aloud, looking at her silent companion.

'At least then I won't be lonely.'

-O0o0O-

Sanzo was adrift in a dark void. All he could remember was a sudden attack by the demons in the service of Kogaiji. They arrived in large numbers and Sanzo managed to get separated from Goku and the others. One of the demons he was up against released a toxic miasma that paralyzed him completely. He clutched the sacred scripture and his gun tightly in his hands before he lost consciousness.

After being in the void for what seemed like an eternity, he heard someone's soft, sweet voice. A small beam of light broke through the darkness.

"I wish you would wake up," the voice said. It belonged to a very loving and giving person like Sanzo's late guardian. Whoever this voice belonged to, there was a warm, nurturing aura to go along with it.

'Who are you?' Sanzo thought.

Sanzo cracked open his eye but closed it as soon as light flooded in his vision. He groaned and the person at his side shifted closer to him. Sanzo opened his eyes again despite the pain he felt from the unused organs. He saw a blurry figure of a woman with long black hair sitting beside him.

"You're awake," she said in the angelic tone Sanzo heard before, "I'm so glad." Sanzo's vision steadily became clearer; the woman was smiling down on him with shimmering blue eyes.

'An…angel?' Sanzo thought then shook his head of that nonsense. Then he noticed her clothing.

'She's a priestess,' Sanzo thought and saw a glittering pink gem around her neck, 'It radiates with power. What is it?' He decided to forget about the jewel for the moment and focus on other things. Despite the fact priestesses helped others, Sanzo was still on edge and alert. After making a quick check on his person, Sanzo noticed the scripture and his gun were missing.

"Where's the scripture?" Sanzo asked. His voice sounded hoarse and raspy from not speaking for days.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then she let out a small "Ah ha!" She stood and walked out of Sanzo's line of vision. She returned with a rolled piece of paper and held it out to him.

"I thought this looked important," she said with a grin. After taking the scripture and examining it, Sanzo set it beside him. He decided to trust the priestess for now.

"So," the priestess began, "is it important? That scroll, I mean."

Sanzo gave her a suspicious glare. "What do you mean? You're a priestess. Any holy person would know what this is."

The priestess scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't act like normal priestess would behave, but Sanzo was beginning to suspect that this priestess wasn't very normal at all.

"Excuse me for not knowing," she retorted, "I just happened recently relocate here."

"How recent?" Sanzo asked suspiciously.

"A few weeks ago," she answered, "Just before the demons started acting up in this village."

"What do you know about that?" Sanzo continued.

"Nothing really," the priestess replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I've been protecting the villagers around here if it's any of your business."

Sanzo nodded; her story was believable. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes; he still felt a little weak as much as he hated to admit it.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" the woman asked; Sanzo could tell she was irritated. He didn't respond.

'If she doesn't know about the scripture, then she doesn't need to know who I am,' Sanzo thought.

"Fine," the woman said with a sigh after he didn't answer, "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Sanzo heard her stand up and walk away from him. He cracked open an eye to see her stepping out of the room. Just before she left, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I have to go into town to run a few errands," she stated, "You rest until I get back. I'll check on you as soon as I do."

Sanzo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as she disappeared from sight.

'I guess I should expect some concern from a priestess,' he thought, 'but still she seems different.' Her words and actions portrayed genuine concern for his condition. She wasn't simply acting out of duty.

'At least I get a break from those three idiots.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed to herself as she carried her bags back to her small home. There were many offers to help the most honorable and divine priestess, but Kagome declined them all. Her mind was set on getting home to her the blonde haired guest.

'He seems like the arrogant type,' she thought, 'He's definitely not your average priest. He must have some sort of important obligation with that scroll. I know how that must feel.' Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama hanging from her neck.

'He must want to be a normal person too,' she thought, 'Maybe that's why he didn't tell me his name.'

-O0o0O-

Sanzo got out of the bed and was sitting when the woman returned. She was carrying two large, brown paper bags in her arms. After closing the door behind her, she set the bags down on the floor.

"I see you decided to get up," she commented. She reached down into one of the bags and pulled out some folded clothes.

"Here," she said as offered them to him, "Your robes are pretty much un-wearable right now so I picked these out for you. I hope you like them." Sanzo took the folded stack of clothes and unfolded them in his lap. It was a pair of jeans and a solid navy blue polo shirt.

"If you don't want them, that's okay," the woman quickly began, "I can meld your robes if you want—"

"They're fine," Sanzo cut her off.

"Oh," she said and smiled softly.

'She smiles a lot,' Sanzo thought absently, finding that he liked to see her smile.

"I'll get started on dinner and you change in here," the woman said and went into a separate room, "Call me if you need any help or feel any pain." Sanzo nodded and shrugged off the black top he wore underneath his robes.

"Hey," he called, causing the woman to stop and look at him.

"Thank you," he said and pulled on the shirt.

"You're welcome," she said in a small sweet voice before she left the room.

-O0o0O-

Kagome smiled picked out a set of old clothes from her yellow backpack she kept in her room. She held out the jean skirt and black tank top in front of her; it had been a long time since she any outfits like this.

'It feels like forever,' she thought, 'I wonder if I can still fit these.' She quickly pulled off her priestess garb and dressed herself in her old clothes.

"Not bad," Kagome said to herself as she looked her new attire. After folding her priestess robes and placing them in her pack, Kagome walked to the kitchen.

"Now, what should I cook for dinner," Kagome mused, "It has been raining a lot lately. I'll make some sukiyaki!"

'Besides,' Kagome thought as she entered the kitchen and immediately went to work, 'this will be my first meal with my golden god. It should be special.' Kagome blushed and giggled behind her hand before she started to cook.

-O0o0O-

"It's ready!" the woman called from the kitchen. Sanzo walked into room and saw the table set for two with a large serving bowl resting on the center of it.

'Sukiyaki?' he thought. He saw the woman standing in front of him and his eyes widened at the sight of her new outfit.

'She certainly doesn't look like a priestess anymore,' he thought, but he did like her new attire. She looked like a normal woman—a really hot one—except for that shimmering pink jewel still hanging around her neck.

'It's so powerful,' he thought, 'It must be her duty to protect it.'

"I hope you like it," the woman commented as she took a seat, "I know it's not really cold enough for sukiyaki, but I think that it's good for an occasion like this one."

Sanzo just shrugged and sat down across from her. "If you say so."

She smiled before she started to serve him his meal. Sanzo picked up his chopsticks and put some beef and noodles in his mouth.

'This is better than Hakkai cooks,' he thought appreciatively.

"Do you like it?" the woman asked expectantly.

"It's great," Sanzo answered, "I like it."

"I'm glad you do," the woman replied. The woman and Sanzo began to converse with each other as they ate. She didn't ask where Sanzo came from or what the scripture was. In return, he didn't ask anything about her or the jewel she wore.

'This is nice,' Sanzo thought with a soft smile.

-O0o0O-

Kagome was enjoying herself; it had been a long time since she was able to talk to someone like this. As nice as they were, the villagers were poor company. Her mind was burning for her to ask the man questions about the scroll, but she restrained herself. She knew how it felt to have such a responsibility and asking about it would spoil the mood.

'It feels so natural being with him,' she thought, 'Living life without obligations or responsibilities. Just being with each other.' Kagome blushed when his hand brushed against hers.

'Silly me,' Kagome thought, 'I'm thinking about this like we're dating. Sooner or later he'll have to go back where he came from.'

"So," Kagome began, "When do you think you'll be leaving?"

-O0o0O-

"When do you think you'll be leaving?" the woman asked him. Sanzo paused and set his chopsticks down.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sanzo asked; his voice was slightly harder and colder than it was when they were talking before.

"No! Absolutely not!" the woman interjected, "It's just that—no wait! Never mind I said that! I want you to stay as long as you want." Sanzo reached over and put his hand on hers, squeezing it tightly. Her face lit up with a pink hue.

"It's okay," he told her in a gentle tone, "I don't think I'll be going anytime soon." The woman smiled and wrapped her small fingers around his hand. Sanzo looked at their joined hands and smiled.

'I want to stay.'

-O0o0O-

"How about these?" Kagome asked, holding up some green onions. She and her golden god were out in the market buying some items for dinner.

"Yeah, those look good," he replied.

"Great," Kagome said, "There's some pretty good looking cabbage here we can get too. I think we could even spurge on some beef this time."

The man nodded as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blushed; normally he didn't like public affection.

'He must be in a good mood,' she thought happily.

"That's fine," he said. Kagome turned and nuzzled into his chest as he put his other arm around her waist. All the worries and duties of being a priestess were all driven from her mind.

'I must be crazy,' she thought, 'I'm in love with a nameless stranger.' Kagome grinned when a small kiss was placed on her temple. 'But that doesn't matter. He's been nothing but kind to me even if he is a bit cold at times; I love him.'

-O0o0O-

Sanzo wrapped his arms tightly around the small woman he had come to love. She had no name but that didn't bother him. He loved her and he loved the life he now led with her.

'I want to stay like this forever.' A loud scream echoed throughout the village and interrupted the two lovers.

"Run away!" a crowd of villagers shouted, running through the village full of terror. A large demon was chasing them, snarling as he charged in the outdoor market. Sanzo pulled away from the woman and pushed her to safety.

"Get out of here," he instructed, "I'll take care of this." She looked like she was going protest, but she did as Sanzo told her and ran for cover. Sanzo reached into his pocket and pulled out his revolver. He took aim and tried to get a clear shot on the demon. It was swift and small making it hard to target.

-O0o0O-

'It's too fast,' Kagome thought as she watched the man try to shot the demon, 'Maybe I can distract him.' Despite her better judgment, Kagome ran in front of the demon and let her miko powers flare.

-O0o0O-

Sanzo swore under his breath when he felt a large power source flare up. He saw the woman run in front of the demon and draw his attention with her spiritual powers. The demon was drawn to her power and he charged at her.

"Watch out!" Sanzo shouted and let his bullets fly. The demon collided with the woman and knocked her to the ground but disappeared in a cloud of ashes as soon as the bullets collided with its hide. Sanzo rushed over and kneelt by the woman's side, gently cradling her head in his lap. She was unconscious with a shallow cut etched on her forehead.

The villagers came to check on her, but Sanzo picked her up bridal style and cradled her to him, carrying her away from the growing crowd. The wound was not too serious, but Sanzo didn't like the idea that she was hurt dealing with demons, demons that would come after him for the scripture. It didn't matter that she had taken care of this village by herself or held an object of equal power, Sanzo was here and that put her in more danger.

'Dammit,' he thought, 'I told myself that I would never love someone so much that I couldn't bare to lose them.' Sanzo tenderly brushed the hair on Kagome's forehead. 'You made me forget, my angel. I love you so much, but things have to go back to the way they were.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome shot up from bed panting heavily. She wiped her sweaty brow while trying to calm herself down; she felt the bandage wrapped around her forehead.

'That was a close one,' she thought. Once her breathing evened out, Kagome looked around for her savior.

"Hello?" Kagome called out. Her voice echoed in the house which suddenly became just as empty as it was before the man arrived.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked but received no answer. She looked around and saw a piece of paper attached to the door of her bedroom. She got out of bed, picked it up, and read it.

"I'm truly sorry, my love," the message read, "but I have to return to my duties as a priest. As much as I want to, I can no longer be selfish. I can't just live a normal life anymore. Know that I love you and I will always cherish what we had."

Kagome's tears fell onto the letter and she clutched it to her chest.

'He's right,' she thought, 'We were both being selfish. But I'd rather give up the Shikon Jewel if that meant he'd still be with me.'

-O0o0O-

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted from the back seat of the jeep. The blonde priest gave no sign of acknowledging him.

"What's his problem?" Goku asked as he sat back on the seat; he gave on getting his attention.

"He's right," Gojyo commented and turned his attention to Sanzo, "What's got your panties in a bunch, priest?" Sanzo ignored him and downed another beer.

"You've been bitchy ever since we found you," Goku continued, "You didn't even tell us where you were."

"I think we should leave Sanzo alone," Hakkai said from his spot at the steering wheel with his usual smile on his face, "There's a town up ahead. Let's stop and get something to eat."

Hakuryu transformed and the group of four walked into the town. It seemed like they were in the middle of a celebration.

"Excuse me," Hakkai addressed a group of villagers, "what's going on here?"

"Didn't you hear?" a man asked excitedly, "A priestess has come into town, the beautiful Shikon no Miko Kagome-sama!"

"Who cares about some old hag?" Goku asked under his breath. He yelped when a gnarled fist hit him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"How dare you speak of Kagome-sama like that?" a villager shouted indignantly.

"She is a highly respected spiritual authority," an older woman stated.

"Kagome-sama is also a very beautiful young woman," a man added, "She's almost nineteen years old."

"A beautiful nineteen year old priestess," Gojyo commented, hungrily licking his lips, "This sounds promising."

"Pervert," Goku whispered, but a punch at his head signaled that Gojyo heard him.

"Let's go," Sanzo said. It was the only thing he said since he found the others. The others followed him as he walked to where the townspeople gathered in the village's center.

'How long has it been?' he thought, 'I don't even remember.' An image of a black haired woman smiling sweetly at him came into his mind, one he couldn't forget if he wanted to. As he reminisced, the villagers continued to shout and plead with the visiting priestess all around him.

"Kagome-sama, bless my home!"

"Please see my ill children!"

"I'll do the best I can," a familiar voice floated to Sanzo's ears, a beam of light piercing through the darkness.

'Could it be?' Sanzo thought in desperation, believing he imagined the sound. He walked a little faster and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Look it's Priest Sanzo!" one of the villagers shouted. Sanzo stopped in his tracks as the villagers surrounded him as well.

'I don't have time for this!' he thought angrily.

"Come!" a villager cried and grabbed Sanzo's arm, pulling him forward, "You must meet Kagome-sama personally." The villagers cleared a path and Sanzo caught the eyes of the one he longed for.

-O0o0O-

Kagome tried to politely leave the grasp of the villagers, but it was no use. She started to travel from village to village because the house she left behind held too many fond memories of the man she loved. She faintly heard someone say the name "Sanzo" and that man was being directed brought to meet her.

'I wonder who that is,' Kagome thought. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

'It's him,' she thought in disbelief. He was dressed in his priest robes with the scripture draped on his shoulders. Kagome's feet moved of their own accord and before she knew it, she was close enough to feel the golden god's—Sanzo's she mentally corrected—heat from his body.

"So," Kagome began hesitantly, "Sanzo?" He nodded.

"And Kagome?" Sanzo asked. She nodded with tears beginning to fill her eyes. Sanzo smiled and brought his arms around Kagome, roughly pulling her to him. After looking into the depths of those beautiful tear filled gems he missed so much, Sanzo's lips landed firmly on Kagome's, effectively stunning the entire crowd and the girl he was holding.

"Does anyone have an idea what's going on?" Goku shouted, "Sanzo started kissing that priestess!"

"I was gonna make a make a move on her," Gojyo said to himself angrily, "Damn that bastard!'

"Well," Hakkai began with a smile, "Looks like we have a new travel companion."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you like that one! L83R DUD35! XD

(revised 04.13.2012)


	4. Jun Manjoume - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is property of Kazuki Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.____The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Behold! A Christmas one-shot produced using the most important fanfiction Christmas one-shot elements: mistletoe and a lady's sexy Santa outfit! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, Anime Punk Kitty, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, KuroxTenshi, Watashi No Sukinahito, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, chibes, Night's Fang, Akikazu, IcedLilith, E-AniL, Kitty463, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Ray the Scarlet-ice Alchemist, SemiPrecious, HentaiVixen, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, and Ayjah (3x) for reviewing! XD

Without further ado, I give you something! ^.^

**Installment 4**

InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**All I Wanted **

All Manjoume Jun wanted was the respect he so rightly deserved. He's handsome, intelligent, wealthy, and talented. All he wanted was for everyone to acknowledge that he was on a much, muchhigher level than they were. If that's the case, why does he hate it when shedoes it?

Jun/Kagome (Chazz/Kagome)

-O0o0O-

There was only one thing Manjoume Jun wanted. Well, there was only one thing he wanted from those beneath him. Well, there was only one thing he wanted those beneath him that they were able to give him with very little effort involved and that was respect. He's handsome, intelligent, wealthy, and talented even if he is still in the Osiris dorms. When he was called Manjoume-kun, Manjoume, or heaven forbid a single blushing fan girl utter out his first name, Manjoume wouldn't hesitate to right them.

"It's Manjoume-san!" he corrected them without fail. This request didn't seem like too much to ask, but someone would always slip up and Manjoume always set them straight. However, there was someone among the ignorant masses who never slipped up and always addressed Manjoume by his rightful title.

This person was a female transfer student in the Osiris dorm. She was different from most of her peers. She was a small, petite girl, but she wasn't weak and delicate like the other females attending Duel Academy. She was strong in body and mind, very determined, and even a little stubborn. She was a cheerful person and very considerate of others. She can also be very clumsy and quick to embarrassment evident in the many shades of red that flash across her face. Aside from her initial shyness, she was very playful and easy going when you got to know her.

She was a talented duelist and expected to quickly advance through the ranks of Duel Academy. She was also a mystery; there was something more bubbling just beneath her skin waiting to be unleashed. She walks around the academy campus wearing her Osiris red blazer with pride and dark denim jeans with her hair pulled back in a long braid. In short, Higurashi Kagome was everything Manjoume was not.

Kagome fit in almost perfectly with Manjoume's other…friends. Asuka was happy to find another female companion amid the constant sprays of testosterone. Ryou and Daichi respected the young duelist's talent and skills. Fubuki would constantly tease her much like he did with his younger sister, but Kagome didn't seem to mind. Shou liked her a lot and spent a lot of time with her; she was his roommate after all. And him, Manjoume's rival, Yuki Judai…

Manjoume growled at the thought of the duelist's name. Judai was Kagome's other roommate and the two of them made an inseparable pair. He was her appointed guide throughout the academy in her days as a transfer. Something happened the moment those two met that them stick to one another like glue. Five seconds couldn't pass without the two of them talking to each other, laughing with each other, or smiling at each other.

To make matters more annoying, everyone around them would not stop saying how cute they looked together or what a perfect couple they made. They were soon dubbed the King and Queen of the Osiris Dorm much to Manjoume's disgust. Shou didn't mind that his best friend always had Kagome by his side. Even Asuka, who obviously had some feelings for Judai, would smile when the two of them were together. In Manjoume's point of view, their whole friendship was sickening. The weird thing was, he doesn't even know why. He wouldn't even acknowledge Kagome if she didn't hang around Judai some much.

_**-O0o0O-**_

"Hey, guys!" Judai called out excitedly to his usual companions, Manjoume, Asuka, Daichi, and, of course, Shou. He tugged someone behind him, tightly holding onto his hand. It was a small boy with a long black hair held together in a braid wearing the Osiris red blazer and jeans. He was very feminine looking with his big, blue eyes and his pale complexion.

'Great,' Manjoume thought as he saw the two approach them, 'Judai managed to take in another weirdo.'

"What's up, aniki?" Shou asked when Judai and the new Osiris stopped in front of them.

"Here's the newest addition to Osiris dorms!" Judai cried, pulling the new boy in front of everyone. He kept his head down and a splash of red color could be seen on his cheeks.

"What's the big deal?" Manjoume said and crossed his arms over his chest, "He's just another Osiris slacker."

"All transfer students arrive in the Osiris dorms," Daichi said in defense of the newcomer, "and need I remind you that you are still in Osiris yourself." Manjoume's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't mind him," Asuka said to the new boy, but he didn't reply.

"Yeah," Judai said and stood in front of the new student, reassuringly placing his hands on his shoulders, "Manjoume's just a little grumpy sometimes."

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume shouted, right on cue. Judai ignored him.

"Come on," Judai urged and his ever present smile grew larger, "I know what will cheer you up!" Unseen by everyone else except Judai and the new student, a furry brown duel spirit appeared on Judai's head with large yellow eyes and small white feathered wings behind its back. The duel spirit flew over to the small boy's shoulders and nuzzled his head. The student began to giggle and lift his head. The group quickly realized that this was no boy they were dealing with.

"Sorry about that," the new student began, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you." The others promptly and politely introduced themselves know that they knew the new student's name.

"The name is Manjoume Jun," Manjoume said when it was his turn to speak, "Only call me Manjoume-san, got that?" Before anyone could apologize for Manjoume's bad behavior, Kagome smiled.

"Okay, Manjoume-san," she replied. Manjoume had to resist the urge to gape openly like the others around him, but he was pleased.

'Finally,' he thought, 'someone with enough brains to acknowledge who their betters are.'

"See you later, guys!" Judai said and took Kagome's hand again, "I still have to show Kagome around before I take her back to our room." He took off running just as quickly as he came with Kagome right behind him. Judai and Kagome turned back around and waved at the others as they sped away.

"So what do you guys think about her?" Asuka asked once the duo was out of sight.

"She can see Judai's duel spirit," Daichi commented, "That alone makes her very interesting."

"Judai sure does seem to like her," Shou said, "She must have been a pretty good duelist for him to attach to her so fast. I wonder whose dorm she is going to be in."

"Judai said her was going to take her back to their room," Asuka said, always the perceptive one, "That must mean she's rooming with you guys."

"I'm sharing my room with a girl?"

_**-O0o0O-**_

Everything went downhill from that point. Judai and Kagome became inseparable. Manjoume scowled again. Even when the two of them were apart, they couldn't stop thinking about each other!

_**-O0o0O-**_

Kagome sighed as she idly poked at her lunch.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Shou asked.

"Nothing really," Kagome answered, "I'm just thinking about Judai." Manjoume clenched his fists the moment she said his name.

"I'm kinda worried about him. He's just been at that make-up exam for a while now," Kagome continued, "Still, I'm glad Chronos-sensei decided to give him a make-up."

"It's the least he could do," Asuka added, "After the latest fate of the world incident, Judai deserves to get something out of it."

Right on cue, Judai walked up to the table and plopped down between Shou and Kagome.

"What's up, guys?" he greeted in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hey, Judai," Kagome replied, her expression much lighter and relieved than before, "How did you do on your exam?"

"Oh, I flunked," he answered, his smile never wavering.

Asuka sighed in exasperation. "You could at least sound a little more concern about your grade." Kagome just smiled back at Judai. Manjoume clenched his fist tighter.

"It'll all work out," Judai replied. He paused when his stomach began to growl loudly. "Man, I'm hungry!"

"Here," Kagome said, pushing her own lunch to the brunet, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Thanks, Kaggie!" Judai replied and began to inhale her lunch.

"At least stop to chew, aniki," Shou lightly scolded him. Asuka left the table to avoid any projectile food particles hitting her in the face; she said she would come to see the Osiris students later. Out of the blue, Kagome began to giggle.

"What is it?" Judai asked her with food still in his mouth. Kagome pointed to his cheeks.

"You have rice all over your face, you bottomless pit," Kagome responded. She reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a white lace handkerchief. She brought it to Judai's face and removed all the food particles from his puffed up cheeks. Manjoume began to grind his teeth at the tender, gentle way she wiped Judai's cheek. When she was done, Judai looped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers.

"Kaggie is so good to me!" he cried, causing Kagome to laugh again.

"Must you two always act like that," Manjoume commented, not able to keep his silence any longer, "It's sickening."

"Is there a problem, Manjoume-san?" Kagome asked.

Before Manjoume could reply, Judai grinned. "He's just jealous he doesn't have a Kaggie of his own to take care of him. Manjoume is such a loner!"

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume corrected him before standing up and leaving the table.

_**-O0o0O-**_

Manjoume knew something was wrong with him as he walked down the halls of Duel Academy. Sure, Kagome was around Judai all the time, but she called him –san doesn't she? That is all he wanted from her, right?

Manjoume sighed and the woeful sound echoed throughout the emptied school halls. A semester had passed since Kagome joined Duel Academy and it was now winter break. He, like small number of other students, opted to stay at the academy while others like Asuka and Fubuki went home for the holidays.

'I don't need anything else from her!' Manjoume thought, angered that she was even on his mind in the first place, 'She can waste her time with Judai all she wants!'

As he thought of the brunet duelist, Manjoume saw Judai walking out the Duel Academy card store with a large package in his hands. The shop only sold cards and costumes for annual festivals; Manjoume never recalled it supplying such large merchandise on a regular basis.

'What could he have bought?' Manjoume thought. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he called out for the Osiris student. Judai turned and walked over to his fellow classmate.

"What's up?" he greeted him.

"What's in the box?" Manjoume asked with a frown. He wanted to get straight to the point so he could leave.

Judai smiled. "Kagome thought it would be a good idea for us to have a Christmas party for the students who stayed at Duel Academy for the break. Because of that, I got the shop owner to order her this gift. It's pretty sweet! I know Kaggie's gonna love it!"

Manjoume's frowned deepened. 'First, he brings her everywhere he goes. Then he comes up with idiotic pet name and now this!' He turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Judai; he needed to be alone.

"Hope you show up to the party!" Judai shouted at the boy dressed in black, "You'll be in for a surprise!"

-O0o0O-

Manjoume grumbled when he entered into the Obelisk duel arena. Apparently some Obelisk students liked Kagome's idea and let her use the arena to host it. She, Judai, and Shou decorated the arena entirely in Christmas party decorations: red and green streamers, tablecloths, cups, plates; snowflakes, wreaths, and flashing lights; and a large, fully decorated Christmas tree. There was even mistletoe hung on the ceiling all around the room. Everyone seemed to be avoiding, especially the Obelisk girls. Whenever a pair was caught underneath it, they only exchanged hugs or quick pecks on the cheek.

"Have you seen Kagome, Shou, or Judai yet?" Ryou asked once Manjoume joined him and Daichi. Manjoume shook his head.

"Strange," Daichi mentioned, "They didn't organize this event?" Manjoume scowled. He pictured Judai giving Kagome her gift. Naturally, she love whatever it was and thank Judai over and over. Maybe the two of them decided to skip the occasion in favor of some time alone.

Suddenly, Judai and Shou ran into the room. A red Santa's hat was perched on his head while Shou wore a green elf's hat. Judai pulled a rolling suitcase behind him and held a small red bundle under his shoulder. They were followed by the sound of…bells?

"Hey, guys!" Judai exclaimed when he and Shou stopped running.

"What's going on?" Daichi questioned. The sound of the bells immediately came to a sudden halt. Judai turned to the entrance of the arena and began to shout.

"Why'd you stop, Kagome?" he taunted her, "You're almost here!"

"Judai, Shou, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome shouted just beyond the entrance, remaining out of sight.

"Don't hurt me!" Shou shouted, "I'm just an elf! It was Judai's idea!"

"Come on, Kaggie!" Judai taunted again. He took the bundle from under his shoulder; it was Kagome's Osiris red blazer. He waved in front of him as if he was matador luring a bull, an equally dangerous task.

"If you want it, you have to come get it!" Judai shouted.

"What is going on?" Ryou asked his younger brother.

"Judai got Kagome a Christmas gift and gave it to her before the party," Shou began, " After she put it on, he took all her clothes and ran away."

"Why would he do something like that?" Daichi asked.

The sound of bells resumed and Kagome slowly walked into the arena. The twinkling sound was due to the golden bells adorning the knee high black boots she wore. The hem of her bright red dress with a fluffy white fringe ended inches above the boots. A black belt with a gold buckle was around Kagome's waist. The top of the dress was sleeveless with a fluffy white border circling the top of it. Another strip of white was down the middle of the dress and ended at the belt decorated with three little, black buttons.

Kagome walked up to Judai with her fists clenched at her sides. She glared at the smirking boy with a black choker around her neck and a Santa's hat on her head, the white pom-pom ball falling to the side of her head. Instead of her hair being tied back like it usually was, the onyx locks cascaded down her shoulders and back.

"Judai, you give me my clothes back this instant!" Kagome ordered once she reached the boy, stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips.

Judai pouted. "I thought you liked my present, Kaggie. I figured since you're the hostess, you might as well like the part."

Manjoume's eyes widened. 'That is what he ordered for her?' He didn't know whether to kill Judai or thank him.

Kagome took a few deep breaths and relaxed her hands. "I guess I can forgive you. It is a party after all."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Kaggie," Judai said and pointed upward. Kagome—along with everyone else—looked up to see a single green plant hanging above their heads. When Kagome looked down, Judai pressed his lips against hers. Red rushed across her face when everyone around them said how cute and romantic the gesture was. Everyone except Manjoume. Judai pulled back with a smirk on his face. Kagome looked down at her feet but wore a smile.

-O0o0O-

After the kissing incident, Kagome felt more relaxed and became her normal, playful self. However, she managed the have more encounters under the mistletoe. She kissed many male students at least once and she met with Shou, Ryou, Daichi, and Judai multiple times under the mistletoe.

'This was such a good idea!' she thought to herself, 'Everyone is having so much fun!' Kagome looked around and caught sight of Manjoume leaning against the wall glaring at all of them.

'I wonder what's wrong with him,' she thought. Kagome started to make her way to him, but she bumped into Judai underneath a very familiar place.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said jokingly and Kagome began to laugh. Judai placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and lowered his face, intent on kissing her again. Before his lips made contact, she was suddenly taken from his reach. Manjoume held Kagome's wrist and dragged outside of the arena. Judai looked in the direction the two went in and grinned.

-O0o0O-

Manjoume couldn't take it anymore. Not only did Kagome show up late to her own party in such a revealing outfit, she continued allowing herself to be fondled by all the guys in the arena. He could understand the other male students taking a kiss or two, but why did Daichi, Ryou, and Shou have to go after her more than once? And Judai! He had his hands and lips all over her! To preserve Kagome's modesty, he took her away and led her far away from the festivities.

"Manjoume-san?" Kagome inquired when he came to a stop, "Is there a problem?" Normally, she would be furious for something like this, but Manjoume was all alone and didn't look like he was enjoying himself during the party. Because of that, she'll let him off the hook.

Manjoume couldn't say anything. He let go of Kagome's hand and looked to the ground with a glare. He thought this was what he wanted, but, for some reason, he hated hearing Kagome call him by that title.

"Manjoume-san," Kagome stated, "if you don't need anything, I'm going back inside. I don't want Judai to be—"

"Will you stop that?" Manjoume shouted at the mention of his rival's name. Kagome's eyes narrowed; she was beginning to think that she shouldn't go easy on him.

"What are you talking about, Manjoume-san?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"All I ever hear from you is Judai, Judai, Judai!" Manjoume shouted at her, "You're with him all the time! He's all you ever care about! He's all you ever think about! He's the only thing that matters to you! I hate it!"

"What does that have to do with you?" Kagome countered, "Why do you care who matters to me and who doesn't?"

"Because I want to matter to you!" Manjoume shouted. Kagome gasped and she took a step back.

'Why would Manjoume-san say something like this to me?' she thought.

"I want…I want…" Manjoume began but he just couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He decided to change his approach.

"Why…do you only call me '-san'?" he asked.

"Because you want me too," Kagome answered sheepishly, looking down at her shuffling feet, "You told me to when I first met you. I never felt the need to be that formal with anyone else."

Manjoume groaned and closed his eyes. He brought all of this on himself. He kept himself at a distance while Kagome got closer to everyone else and he was jealous of the all especially Judai. He was so caught up in his own insecurities and superiority issues he didn't even notice how Kagome, his exact opposite, wormed her way into his heart while he tried to keep everyone at bay. Manjoume opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Manjoume," Kagome said, saying his name for the first time without the honorific. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. Kagome hesitantly reached out to Manjoume and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She rested her head against his chest and Manjoume rested his against her hair. Then Kagome began to laugh.

"You could have saved us both a lot of trouble if you told me this sooner," Kagome said. Manjoume picked up his head and tilted Kagome's head back so he could see her face.

"And why is that?" he asked, his tone much softer than his original one.

"Because I could have told you that you already mattered to me," Kagome answered softly. With that said, she pulled Manjoume's head down and kissed him. He immediately took over the gesture, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back.

"Hey, guys, chill out!" Judai called out. The two broke apart to see him smirking in their direction with Shou, Daichi, and Ryou behind him.

"You guys aren't even under the mistletoe," Judai continued, "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. Kaggie didn't kiss us like that, Manjoume. I bet I could if I had a few more tries! You gonna give me a shot or what?"

"Why you—" Manjoume started to yell, but Kagome cut him off.

"Oi, Judai," Kagome called out playfully, "It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume couldn't help it; he turned back to the girl at his side and embraced her tightly, kissing her again.

"I wouldn't have believed if it I didn't just see it," Daichi commented. He never considered Judai capable of this kind of scheme.

"Come on," Judai suggested, "Let's get back to the party. I think it's about time for a duel!" Before he began to walk back to the arena, Judai turned back around and shouted once at the new couple.

"Kaggie, I forgive you for re-gifting my present! Manjoume likes my gift way more than you do!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Okay, that's a wrap! I've been wanting to make this kind of crossover, but I don't know too much about the game itself. I hope I did okay. L83R, DUD35! ^.^

(revised 04.13.2012)


	5. Pain (Nagato) - Naruto

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.____The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hi, guys! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

I'm glad this idea came out this way. I was originally going to use Itachi, but Pein seemed like a better candidate. It also gave me a chance to test out my interpretation of the a few Akatsuki members' characters. I hope they are in character and I would really appreciate any feedback you have.

Thank you marquisha, IcedLilith, Syn'ri, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Bastet-Ammut, and kakashixangela for reviewing.

**Installment 5**

InuYasha/Naruto

**How to Break a Habit**

Konan has a bad habit that's about to be broken.

Kagome/Pein; slight Kagome/Deidara and slight Kagome/Sasori

-O0o0O-

Konan was a people watcher; she mastered the ability to read between the lines in any form of discourse or decipher any show of body language. It was an appropriate hobby for a kunoichi and it fit with her quiet and somber demeanor. Her environment provided plenty of opportunities to exercise this habit; the Akatsuki was an interesting group to study.

Konan would have to say her favorite subject was the group's leader and her partner, Pein. Pein was a guarded individual and hardly let his façade slip. That was until the group received its latest addition. Itachi and Kisame were assigned the task of retrieving the young woman. She didn't struggled when the time for her to go with the Akatsuki; she only asked that they come again at night when no one in her residence would notice her disappearance. The girl originated from a non-ninja establishment and, by its size, Konan believed that soon this type of village would soon devour the way of the ninja.

The girl was not the type of person that most of the members would have given a second thought unless of course they were consumed by baser instincts. Her figure was slender and petite much like Konan's own form. Minor differences were that her body was more toned—she relied more on physical strength than using jutsu—but not in such a way that it was unappealing; it did nothing to diminish her body's feminine curves. Her complexion was not as pale as hers; there was a healthy hint of color on her skin. This girl's hair was dark black like ink and flowed down her back reaching the tips of her shoulder blades unlike Konan's unique shade of blue. Deep blue eyes like faceted sapphires constantly glimmered or dimmed with her every passing emotion. Her lips were full and pink and often seen in a gentle smile or a pout. A delicate, fragile package brimming with power Konan labeled the young woman and she was glad for the addition of another strong female to the organization.

This girl, Kagome, was an interesting specimen herself. Unlike a majority of the organization, she did little to hide her emotional state. Konan quickly found herself amused with the small woman and her rapid mood swings. However, as her stay in the Akatsuki grew from days into weeks, Konan found that the most amusing aspect of Kagome had yet to be revealed.

Kagome's kind nature penetrated the strongest barriers of the Akatsuki members. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu began to acknowledge and respect the young woman instead of ignoring her completely. Tobi immediately adored the young woman, quickly attaching himself to her. Zetsu found himself in constant company with Kagome as a result Tobi's attachment; she would even go with him to his gardens not that he seemed to mind. Deidara and Sasori had also had the opportunity to be near the young woman; Pein placed her on their two man team.

The Akatsuki members would often pause and study Kagome, not as successfully and inconspicuous as Konan mind you, when she assumed the mundane tasks around the lair such as cooking meals and cleaning. When caught in their musings, they would simply turn their gazes away completely, leaving the girl to cock her head to the side curiously before letting a small smile adorn her face or, in Tobi's case, latch onto Kagome's person and begin to animatedly talk in her ear. Yes, Kagome was an interesting specimen.

Pein was obviously, or not so obviously to anyone besides Konan, the most affected by Kagome. The two, leader and subordinate, developed a relationship that steadily grew within their organization. It took Konan much longer to discover this bond much to her annoyance; she was sure Kagome would be easier to read than that! However, she inevitably discovered the depth of the relationship between the two. She was more shocked than anything else. Being close to Pein for so long made her surprised to find he had grown close with a girl that had only been in his presence for a month or two. Don't read her the wrong way; Konan harbored no romantic feelings towards her partner. She was glad he found someone and that this relationship did not interfere with their ultimate goal. As time passed and the relationship continued to bloom, Konan prided herself on knowing exactly what the two were actually telling each other in the presence of their ignorant associates.

Konan smirked; today Pein summoned Kagome, Sasori, and Deidara to inform them of their latest mission. It didn't involve of any of the Jinchūriki, but it was a necessary assassination assignment that had to be completed. It was also Kagome's first official assignment. Konan knew this was going to be entertaining; reading these conversations came so easily to her now and she relished in her secret knowledge.

"Make sure that this meeting is completed quickly and concisely. Your target isn't going to be an easy conquest," Pein informed the group, but his eyes were directed to Kagome alone.

Translation: "Come back soon, Kagome. I miss you when you're gone. And please don't be reckless. I don't want you to get hurt."

Deidara silently scoffed and Sasori appeared uninterested, but the two nodded.

"Don't worry, Leader-sama," Kagome said, as cheerfully as always. She motioned to her two companions.

"Dei-kun, Sori-kun, and I won't let you down," she continued, causing the two men next to her to become pink in the cheeks at the usage of the two nicknames.

Translation: "You worry too much. I'll be fine. I have Dei-kun and Sori-kun to protect me if things take a turn for the worst."

Pein frowned and narrowed his eyes at the comment.

Translation: "I can't help it that I worry about you. And you know I hate it when you use those nicknames."

Kagome continued to smile, but Konan noticed her eyes took on a playful glint before shifting to a softer gaze at their leader.

Translation: "It's cute how jealous you act! You know that you don't have to be so self conscious; you mean so much to me. No one could ever take that away. Besides, your name is too short to come up with a cute nickname."

"Very well," Pein stated, "You will leave in the morning. Be sure that you are properly prepared for your departure. Kagome, you are to return here once preparations are complete. There are things I wish to discuss with you before you leave for the assignment."

Translation: "I understand, but I can't help that either. Stay with me until you leave for your mission. I want to have you close to me for as long as possible."

All three subordinates nodded and bowed respectively to their leader. Kagome briefly held Pein's gaze when she lifted her head. The leader smirked at the young woman before she retreated with her partners.

Translation: "I'll stay with you," Kagome answered, "I'm surprised you asked. I assumed that I was going to have to make that request myself."

"You'll find that there will be many surprises concerning me, my dear," Pein replied in a smug fashion.

-O0o0O-

Outside of Pein's quarters, Deidara and Sasori began walking to the room they shared with their novice member.

"Leader-sama doesn't seem too confident in our ability, un," Deidara bitterly mentioned to his teammates.

"Maybe he's just concern," Kagome said, "This is my first mission after all. He just wants it to go off without a hitch."

Deidara looked down at the young woman with a puzzled look on his face. She always seemed to find the best possible explanation for everything.

"Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked when she caught him staring at her. Deidara sharply turned his head to avoid being caught with a blush on his face. He sped up to reach their room before the other two.

"Of course not, Kagome-chan," Sasori answered for his partner in the polite tone he always used, "except for that goofy grin of yours."

"Goofy?" Kagome repeated to herself. She didn't even known that that word was in Sasori's vocabulary. Sasori smiled in Kagome's direction, looking at her closely with his light cinnamon colored eyes. Kagome turned and quickly caught up to her other partner. Sasori's smile grew as he watched her speed away; he knew she wouldn't be so shy for long. Any moment now she'd turn to him and—

"Sori-kun!" Kagome shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth to project the sound after she and Deidara reached their room, which was very amusing seeing as Sasori was only a few feet away.

"Come on!" she continued, "We have to get ready!"

Sasori smiled and walked a little faster so he could please his little partner.

-O0o0O-

Konan sat on a chair next to her partner as they both waited for Kagome to arrive. She was not expecting him to allow her to stay, but she was not complaining. She was thoroughly entertained earlier today and sought more amusement. Konan was eager but pretended to be engrossed in reading the documents in her hands.

"You wanted to see me, Leader-sama?" Kagome asked, popping her head into the room. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked to Pein and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes," Pein answered, "I wanted to be sure you prepared properly for your mission and that you are clear on your instructions."

Konan smirked as she pretended to read the papers; this was too amusing!

Translation: "I wanted to see you before you leave. I want you to stay with me."

"I'm sure I know everything I need to," Kagome replied, "Dei-kun and Sori-kun gave me all the information I needed, but if you are concern, tell me anything else I need to know. I'll appreciate it."

Translation: "I told you that Dei-kun and Sori-kun would protect me, but I guess it's no use. But I do like it when show that you care for me. It makes me happy."

"I'm sure that Deidara-san and Sasori-san were accurate in their explanations to you," Pein retorted, "I only speak out of concern for your well being. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Trans—What? Konan almost dropped the documents she held in her hands. Pein's words had no hidden meaning; he had said exactly what he meant.

'Had he forgotten that I'm here?' Konan asked herself but made no move to leave the room.

Kagome smiled at Pein and stood up from the chair, moving closer to him. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek.

"I'll be fine," Kagome reiterated, "Nothing could stop me from returning to you." She leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Pein's other cheek. At this action, Konan did drop the papers. The sound of the papers fluttering about the room did not disturb the couple.

'It's as if they are totally oblivious to me!' Konan thought, her calm composure breaking for an instant. This had to be some kind of trick; Pein would never allow anyone to see him looking so content and completely entranced by the woman gently caressing him. Pein placed his hand over Kagome's and smiled at her.

"I know," he responded, "And for that, I adore you." Pein leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips with his own. Konan abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. Once she was sure no one could see her, she ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and ran some cold water in the sink. Once it was filled to the brim, she dunked her head into the water to cool her flaming red face.

'I'm never people watching again,' Konan vowed.

-O0o0O-

Kagome smiled against Pein's lips and pulled away from him.

"She's gone," Kagome said. She walked around the desk and Pein drew her in his lap, cradling her against his chest. She could feel his chest rumbling as Pein chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Kagome scolded him lightly, "She must have been so shocked."

"She deserved it," Pein stated arrogantly.

"For what?" Kagome asked, lifting her head and looking at Pein, "Having a harmless hobby that just happened to embarrass you?"

"For intruding on moments intended only for my Kagome," Pein answered, but Kagome could tell he was half joking. "Besides, you agreed to participate in this little ruse, did you not?"

"I suppose so," Kagome said. She returned her head to Pein's chest, tucking it under his chin. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist. Kagome entangled one of her hands in Pein's spiky orange colored hair and the other played with the piercings on his ear.

"Did you mean it?" Kagome quietly asked, "The 'I adore you' part. You haven't even told me you love me." Pein didn't respond causing Kagome to grow annoyed.

"Fine," Kagome answered, "Act too cool to talk me. I'll just see how far I can get with Dei-kun and Sori-kun tomorrow. At least they seem to be the least bit—" Kagome was cut off when Pein cleared his desktop and pushed Kagome on top of it, straddling her waist.

"I told you that I do not like those nicknames," he said into Kagome's ear before licking the sensitive lobe. Kagome shuddered at the sensation of Pein's rough, hot tongue against her skin, liking the sudden change in his behavior.

"I'll have to punish you," Pein continued and unclasped her Akatsuki cloak revealing a black wife beater under a long-sleeve fishnet top. In his act of undressing his subordinate, he began to rub his lower body against hers.

"Your name is too short for nickname," Kagome managed to say through Pein's ministrations. Her eyes took on a darkened hue and she was becoming increasingly stimulated by the contact of his body on her own.

"But," she began with her voice deeper with desire, "Maybe I could call you Goshujin-sama."

Pein smirked and softly pressed his lips to Kagome's mouth.

"That would make Goshujin-sama very happy," Pein replied, his lips resting just above Kagome's, "And Goshujin-sama loves his dorei very much." Kagome smiled brightly and pulled Pein closer to her, kissing him passionately and playing with his ear piercings again.

'I'll ignore the choice of nickname for now,' Kagome thought.

-O0o0O-

Konan walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck. Her hair was still soaking wet, but at least she felt better.

'I'm glad I finally got that image out of my head,' Konan thought. She turned a corner in the hall and headed back to the room to retrieve the papers she left behind; she was certain Pein and Kagome moved to a more private setting. Before she placed her hand on the doorknob, she heard the distinct sound of a very happy woman being physically pleasured and satisfied by a very happy man. Konan quickly turned around and left the Akatsuki lair intent on finding the coldest body of water she could and drowning herself in it.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Wow! X3 I know it should have been Itachi/Kagome, but when I was reading the manga I immediately loved Pein!

(revised 04.13.2012)


	6. Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot:**____InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – 'Ello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Kage Otome, Uchiha Bitch, Rumoi, Ayjah, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, 4get me not, KagHieiLuver, Silver Fox Kagome, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Bloodcherry, autumnannette19, Rhianna224, Karasu Kagami, smexyforever, BeautifulTwisted, Akatsuki Stitches, and x0SilverFeathersx0! XD

Hello all, again this is not about Itachi…he does not like me…I also don't think this idea would have worked right with him anyway. I actually got this idea playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. My bro has a habit of saying, "Hmm…I wonder if they ever get freaky with them things?" when he plays as Kakuzu or Deidara or other characters so I actually thought what if they did get freaky with them things and come up with this! XD

This one-shot also contains a lemon. The version posted here is censored. For the complete version, please go to AdulfFanfiction's website.

**Installment 6**

InuYasha/Naruto

**Shadow Seduction**

Just because they're shadow clones, didn't mean it wasn't still him.

Kagome/Naruto(s)

-O0o0O-

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he rested his head in his hands with elbows propped on the top of his desk. Sometimes he wondered what possessed him to seek the position of Hokage when he was a kid once the massive loads of paperwork began to pile up on his desk.

"Not to mention the all those meetings with the elders!" Naruto whined loudly and let his head drop to the top of his desk. Maybe if he stayed like this and didn't make a sound, nobody would notice he was here.

"Naruto!" a shrill voice shouted just outside his closed office door. The door was thrown open with so much force that the doorknob produced a large hole in the wall. Naruto winced; it would have to be repaired again. Naruto gulped as his assistant and former teammate, Haruno Sakura, stomped into the room with fire in her molten emerald orbs and an armload of papers. He yelped when she slammed the door behind her and immediately snapped into a sitting position with a pen in his hand, hovering above some forms.

"Sa-sakura, what a nice surprise!" Naruto stammered, "I've been doing all my work just like you told me to. My hand was just starting to cramp from doing all my paperwork." He chuckled nervously as Sakura began stalking toward him with a disbelieving look on her face. The pink haired kunoichi set the papers she held on his desk before grasping the hand that held his pen tightly in hers.

"Since when are you left-handed?" Sakura asked harshly through clenched teeth and tightened her grip on the offending appendage. Naruto gulped loudly and tried to pry his hand away.

"A shinobi must train to…to…to use all his muscles…on the left…and the right…and stuff?" Naruto weakly supplied, knowing that Sakura wouldn't buy it. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled loudly after releasing his hand from her grip. Naruto quickly pulled both his hands protectively to his chest and eyed Sakura warily.

"Why can't you just do your job?" Sakura began, "It wouldn't pile up so much if you did everything on time. These mission reports are over two months old and you haven't even skimmed through them!" The kunoichi angrily crossed her arms on her chest after gesturing to the latest stack she had just delivered.

"I know," Naruto grumbled not looking forward to another one of Sakura's lectures. Even though he was now Hokage, some things never seemed to change. Sakura always managed to keep him in line.

'It's not like I wasn't going to do it!' Naruto thought with a pout. Fortunately for him, a light knock at the door pulled Sakura's attention away from him.

"Come in!" Naruto bellowed before Sakura could speak; she usually didn't hurt him if they had witnesses. The door opened and Konoha's newly acquired citizen walked into Naruto's office with her long raven hair swishing behind her and a large brown paper bag in her hands.

"Go-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily and shot out of his chair to pull the girl standing in the doorway in his arms. Sakura's reached out and grabbed Naruto's collar before he could reach her. At the sudden contact, Naruto jerked backward and gracelessly landed on his bottom. He blushed bright red when he heard a chorus of sweet, tinkling laughter ahead of him.

"Am I missing something?" Kagome questioned with a giggle, placing her bag on the floor and closing the door to Naruto's embarrassment.

"Naruto was just getting back to work, weren't you, Naruto?" Sakura replied, looking down at Naruto with a glare. Naruto didn't dare disagree as much as he wanted to as he stood up. Sakura couldn't expect him to concentrate on work with Kagome here!

"I figured he'd be slacking off again," Kagome commented with a sigh.

"You're so cruel to me, Kagome!" Naruto cried and latched his arms around the girl's neck, making theatric sobbing noises.

"Oh hush you," Kagome said and affectionately ruffled Naruto's spikey blonde hair. Naruto stopped his fake wails and smiled with his eyes closed, eagerly leaning into the loving touch. Sakura watched the scene with mixture of annoyance and amusement. Of all the available shinobi in the village Kagome could have ended up with, she picked Naruto. She sighed; she had no clue what she saw in him.

A genin team found Kagome on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village unconscious and wounded some time ago. After bouts of extensive interrogation and time to recover from her injuries, Kagome was deemed not a threat to the Leaf Village by Naruto.

Kagome was a welcomed addition to the village and readily received by shinobi and civilians alike. Her cheerful disposition, genuine sincerity, and outspoken attitude quickly won their favor. Her healing abilities, which were discovered after a botched recovering missing ninja, were just the icing on the cake. She was immediately appointed to a leading position in the hospital, cementing her permanent citizenship.

However, as open as she was, Kagome still held an air of mystery about her. Despite the questioning session she had undergone, no one knew exactly where she came from or how she appeared near the village. When asked about it, the usually talkative girl grew silent, her bright sapphire eyes dulled, and the look on her face grew sullen and wistful. The matter was quickly dropped; there were few Hidden Leaf residents without hauntingly tragic events in their pasts and they could easily empathize with her.

Of all who grew to like the young woman, it was clear that Naruto had fallen the hardest. The Hokage was steadfast in his efforts to win Kagome over, not stopping at the slightest hint of rejection. At first, she politely accepted the blonde's attention without any intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with him. Of course, that didn't deter Naruto in the least. After Kagome officially got settled in as a Konoha citizen and retrieved her Konoha forehead protector, Kagome relented and let Naruto take her out on a date.

The two steadily progressed in their relationship and they—and everyone else in the Leaf Village—couldn't be happier especially Sakura. She was glad Naruto finally received the love and affection he so richly deserved. She could say the same of Kagome. Kagome might not have spoken a great deal of her past, but Sakura knew the signs of a wounded soul and a broken heart. Sakura respected and loved Kagome almost as dearly as the loud mouthed ramen loving blonde she grew up with. She was glad Naruto found her.

'If only he'd get his paper work done!' she thought agitatedly.

"What brings you here, Kagome?" Sakura asked, "Everything alright at the hospital?"

"Should be," Kagome answered, "It's my day off."

"Bet they had to force you off the floor, my busy little medic!" Naruto said before nuzzling Kagome's raven hair against his cheek. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away from Naruto's grip.

"Since I was going to be home all day, I made you guys some lunch. It looks like you have a long day ahead of you," Kagome said and knelt down, picking up the paper bag. Naruto's eyes widened when Kagome bent over; he finally noticed she was actually dressed for her day off instead of wearing her usual hospital garb. Dark denim skinny jeans hugged her calves and thighs while a fitted plain while tank top accentuated her slender form. Naruto nearly bit his lip; it was one of his favorite outfits to see her in and damn did she wear it well!

"I'll see you when you get home," Kagome remarked after giving the bag to Sakura, "Try not give Sakura too much trouble, k?" Kagome gave Naruto with a short kiss on his whiskered cheek before leaving his office. Naruto groaned at the natural sway of her hips and his fingers twitched. He couldn't stay here knowing Kagome was at their apartment wearing that!

"Ya know, Sakura," Naruto began, but the pink haired girl quickly cut him off.

"No way in hell," Sakura said in a deadpan voice and a slightly disgusted look on her face. Kagome may not have noticed it, but she didn't miss the look on Naruto's face. That little pervert was going to stay here and get his work done!

"Sakura!" Naruto protested, "Some things are just more important than paperwork!"

"I know what you're thinking," Sakura started, "You're gonna stay here and finish your work." Sakura's tone left no room for argument. Naruto groaned in defeat and sank down in his seat. Sakura nodded once before heading toward the door.

"And don't even think about using shadow clones this time!" Sakura shouted before leaving the room. Naruto shuddered when he heard Sakura slam the door closed; he'd definitely needed to call a repairman for the wall.

Naruto sighed and grabbed a stack of forms. He lazily scribbled his signature on the pages and barely a minute passed before he was bored. He didn't see the big deal with using shadow clones to do these kinds of things. It was still him, so he didn't see what the big deal was.

Bright blue eyes widened and a toothy grin stretched across Naruto's face when he got what he considered his greatest idea ever. Smirking, he lifted his hands and formed the familiar hand signs.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she closed the book she was attempting to read. The apartment was just too quiet without Naruto around and she couldn't focus. She stood up and placed the book on the shelf. As soon as her fingertips left its spine, two arms encircled her waist and brought her to a strong, warm chest, their calloused hands resting on her abdomen. Kagome moaned when a warm tongue snaked around the shell of her ear before landing on her earlobe.

"Naruto," Kagome scolded half-heartedly, knowing it could be no one else but the blonde behind her. He chuckled deeply in Kagome's ear and lovingly tightened his arms around her. Kagome closed her eyes in contentment and leaned into the touch. She gasped when a second pair of hands tenderly cup her face. She opened her frightened blue orbs to look into a familiar pair of half lidded eyes.

"Naruto?" she questioned. The blonde in front of her smirked before the male behind her whispered into her ear.

"Not exactly," he said and rested his lips on Kagome's neck, bathing the pale flesh with his tongue and placing several open mouth kisses there. That was Naruto's voice coming from behind her. There was no mistaking it.

"Shadow clones?" Kagome asked but received no answer. The clone in front of her brought his lips to hers and planted a passionate kiss on the unsuspecting raven. Placing one hand behind Kagome's head and the other on her bottom covered in those sexy skinny jeans, the Naruto clone pulled Kagome to him and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Intoxicated from the sensations, Kagome granted him access and put no resistance. She let the invading tongue plunder her sweet mouth's contents and coax her tongue to join the play.

The clone behind her sucked and nibbled her neck, leaving angry red hickeys behind. One of his hands that rested on Kagome's abdomen slipped under her top and ran over the expanse of her belly, teasing the underside of her breasts. The other traveled lower and brushed the swell of her thighs.

Kagome and the Naruto clone broke off the kiss both panting heavily and their faces flushed. Removing his hands from underneath Kagome's top, the other clone pulled away from her backside. Kagome whimpered at the loss of their combined touch; her heated skin craved more of the delicious sensations Naruto's clones were creating. Both shadow clones wore twin smirks on their faces; the raven was far too aroused to put up any protests now.

-O0o0O-

Kagome was left alone in tangled sheets but no less satisfied when the shadow clones disappeared.

"I guess they weren't much for stamina," Kagome joked but doubted she could go another round. She closed her eyes and succumbed to her blissful exhaustion.

"You got that right," another voice commented with a laugh. Kagome looked up and blinked when she saw three more of Naruto's shadow clones grinning down at her. She eeped when one picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms.

"Don't worry, Go-chan!" the clone assured her, "Boss sent us to take care of you while he was away! You didn't think he'd leave you all alone once those two were spent?" The other two clones nodded in agreement before making their way to the bathroom and starting the water in the tub. Kagome said nothing but snuggled lovingly into the shadow clone that resembled her lover. A hot bath sounded nice right about now.

-O0o0O-

'I will never let paperwork build up again!' Naruto repeated that mantra in his head while feverishly signing the papers coating his desktop. It didn't matter if the documents didn't require his signature; his name was squeezed at the bottom, the top, or even in the margin of every page. While he worked, he couldn't help but think about his lovely Go-chan at their home being thoroughly ravished. He already had to relieve himself twice in the bathroom!

In the mist of his paper signing frenzy, Sakura walked into his office to check on him. She had to admit she was impressed with the amount of work he managed to complete. He didn't even stop for lunch.

"Looks like you've been working hard," Sakura commented proudly, "I think you deserve to take the rest—"

Naruto was already gone out of the window of Hokage Tower before Sakura could finish her statement. Sakura sighed and stared at the position where the Hokage once sat.

'What's gotten into him?'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope that was acceptable. Send me your comments, questions, and words of wisdom! XD L83R!

(revised 05.29.2012)


	7. America (Alfred Jones) - Hetalia

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__Hetalia: Axis Powers is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hey! Ev'rybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

I was in a good mood since today is my golden birthday (turning twenty on the 20th) and decided I wanted to write a sweet one shot; one so sweet and cute it'll make your teeth rot. X3 I've also decided that Itachi does not like me because I can't for the life of my come up with a good idea for him! …Help?

About requests…meh…I'll see what I can do…I tend to forget…

Thank you for reviewing: HalfBlackWolfDemon, Marquisha, sara, Bloodcherry, Uchiha Bitch, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, hieikag, AnimeFreakAmanda, and MidnightReader!

**Installment 7 **(No title or summary this time. It is what it is! XD)

InuYasha/Hetalia

Kagome/America (Alfred)

-O0o0O-

America quietly sighed to himself as he sat on his front porch drinking a cup of coffee. Today was one of the few days he could actually wind down and relax. He wasn't always as hyperactive and pushy as everyone thought he was. Even he could enjoy some down time every once in a while.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least when there isn't anything interesting to do.'

All of the other nations were too busy to deal with the North American nation today. Most of the European countries flat out denied his company even England. Japan was too involved with political matters with the other Asian countries at the moment, so he politely declined. America even tried to see if his brother, Canada, was free but he looked all over his house and couldn't find him. America frowned when looked down and saw his cup was emptied.

'I wish Lithuania was still here,' he thought when he stood up to get another refill, 'He was pleasant to talk to at least.' Before America could enter his house, he saw a little girl shyly peeking into his yard from behind the fence. She definitely wasn't one of his citizens; he would immediately be able to tell if she was.

'She's such a cute little dude!' America thought happily. She was Asian; America hoped it was Japan since he got along with him the best. Her skin was smooth and pale with a light hue of pink on her cheeks. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail swinging cutely behind her head. Big bright blue eyes were slightly watery as though the child had been crying.

'She looks like she needs a hero!' America thought enthusiastically. He placed his cup on the table next to his chair and walked to his fence.

"Hello there," America happily welcomed the small Asian girl, crouching down so he was closer to her height. She jumped and looked up to him with fright filled eyes, nervously clutching the hem of her light blue sundress.

"Don't be afraid!" America insisted, "You look like you're lost. I can help you." The child didn't respond but appeared to be considering America's suggestion.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" America offered, "I have cookies too!" America normally didn't like tea. It reminded him too much of England, but he figured coffee wasn't quite so healthy for a little girl to drink. The little girl sniffled before nodding her head. America grinned and took the little girl's tiny hand in his before he stood and led her to his front porch.

Once there, America let go of the child's hand and gently placed her in the spot he previously occupied, effortlessly lifting her up with his hands on her tiny waist. Blushing slightly, she thanked him before America went to get the tea and cookies. By the time he returned, the girl had lost her frightened look and was curiously looking around his colonial style home and surrounding garden.

"What's your name, little dude?" America asked after he finished pouring her tea.

"Higurashi Kagome," she answered in a small voice as she accepted the cup.

"That's a pretty name!" America exclaimed, "You can call me Alfred! Do you live around here?" Kagome shook her head vigorously while nibbling on a cookie. America smiled as he watched the little girl drink her tea; it brought back the more pleasant memories he had with England, not that he liked to remember him.

"I live in Tokyo with Kaa-san and Jii-san and Sota-chan," Kagome answered, "Kaa-san, Sota-chan, and I came to visit for my oba-chan's wedding." Her English was good for someone her age even though she possessed the distinct Asian accent which America found adorable.

"So you're from Japan," America commented, "You know, Japan and America are good friends."

"Really?" Kagome said in a quiet voice full of awe.

"Uh-huh," America answered, "You know what their favorite thing to do together is?"

"What?" Kagome asked excitedly, eager to hear the answer.

"Play video games!" America answered, causing Kagome to giggle.

For the rest of the afternoon, America entertained Kagome with jokes and stories while serving her tea and cookies until he heard a worried female voice shouting the girl's name. America invited the woman into his yard and Kagome immediately ran into her arms. She was clearly the girl's mother although her eyes were a warm shade of brown unlike Kagome's blue. Kagome's mother, Nodoka, thanked America repeatedly for looking after Kagome after.

Even though she was happy to be reunited with her mother, Kagome was a little upset to leave her new friend behind. After picking Kagome up and giving her a big good-bye hug, America watched as she left waving until he couldn't see her and Nodoka anymore. He liked spending time with the little girl and briefly wondered if that was how England felt when he was taking care of him.

-O0o0O-

"Another successful day at work!" America exclaimed as he walked home from a meeting with his boss. He nearly reached his home when he came to an abrupt halt as a sudden weight latched onto his back. Someone grabbed him from behind and affectionately encircled his waist in an unexpected hug.

"Alfred-san, I found you!" a young girl about eleven years old cried, nuzzling her cheek into America's back, "I knew you lived around here somewhere." The girl let go and America turned around to see who approached him. She had grown a lot since she last saw him, but America immediately remembered the little Asian girl.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed after getting a good look at her. Reaching down, he affectionately rubbed her mop of raven hair.

"Ah, little dude, I can't believe you remembered. You're so smart!" America praised her, "I didn't recognize you until I noticed those big blue eyes of yours! So pretty!" Kagome blushed and shyly took hold of America's hand still on top her head.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me," Kagome admitted, holding his head tightly, "But I'm glad you did."

"Of course I couldn't forget you!" America shouted happily, "Let's go get some ice cream and you can tell me everything that's happened since I last saw you!" He pulled Kagome behind him before she had a chance to react, leading her to a nearby park where an ice cream cart made usual business. Once they reached the small cart, America ordered and paid for a vanilla cone for him and a strawberry one for Kagome.

America and Kagome slowly walked around the park while eating their ice cream, talking all the way. Kagome told him she was visiting America for a school trip but snuck away from her group to find him when she recognized her surroundings. Never one to discourage rebellious behavior or a free spirit, America didn't mind her disobedience but was glad she found him before she got into any trouble. When America started asking questions about her school life, she had gotten quiet.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" America asked, confused by Kagome's sudden silence.

"I am, but…" Kagome began but trailed off at the end of her sentence and lowered her head to her feet. America frowned; he didn't like the saddened look that had settled on Kagome's face.

"What is it, Kagome?" he gently questioned. Kagome slowly looked up at him with her bottom lip nervously clenched between her teeth.

"Alfred-san doesn't tell lies, right?" Kagome loudly blurted out.

"Of course not!" America answered.

"So I'm not stupid, right?" Kagome asked in a softer tone.

"Who would tell you such a mean thing?" America asked. He placed a comforting hand on the shorter female's shoulder.

"My classmates told me because I said that when Japan and America are together, they like to play video games. And no one believed me," Kagome answered sadly. America grimaced. He was a little upset that what he said got Kagome in trouble, but kids will be kids. He moved his hand from Kagome's shoulder and playfully ruffled her hair, grinning widely at her.

"I would never lie to you," America said sincerely, "because you and I are friends."

"Right!" Kagome agreed, bobbing her head up and down affirmatively. America chuckled when her face immediately brightened and she was happy once more. He would have liked to spend more time with her, but he knew he needed to return the girl to her tour group before she was left behind. America walked with Kagome around the park until he saw an Asian tour group with a frantic chaperon. He quickly walked up to her and returned Kagome to the group. The teacher in charge was a little wary of him, but she didn't ask too many questions and was grateful to have Kagome back. Before America left, Kagome insisted they write each other to keep in touch and they exchanged mailing addresses.

-O0o0O-

For the next few years, America and Kagome exchanged letters. Nearly every week, America could expect a letter waiting for him in his mailbox. Kagome would always write about school, her family, and life on the shrine, describing everything in great detail. She had gotten more popular with her peers since he saw her last and he was glad she wasn't teased anymore. Her kind spirit and caring heart shone through her words, but she actively expressed her opinions and wasn't one to let others walk all over. America fondly noted she had a bit of a rebellious streak like his own, but her mother was always her pillar of support.

In addition to each letter, she'd always send a school photo with the start of each school year. America admired how much she had grown over the years. The cute little girl he had met so long ago was steadily growing up, but he could always pick out her unmistakably bright eyes and cheery smile. America wouldn't send pictures because he didn't age, but he did tell her stories about him and the other nations.

When Kagome started middle school, the number of letters she sent lessened to the point where America received one about once or twice a month at best. Shortly after she turned fifteen, the letters stopped coming completely. When he received her last letter along with her most recent school photo, America was nearly floored when he looked at the glossy image. She abandoned her childhood ponytails in favor of letting her sleek black locks hang loose down her back, and she was beginning to fill out and develop like every young woman should. Those bright blue eyes that set her apart from most people of her race grew wizened and soulful as though she had matured far beyond her years. Her smile was as brilliant as always but held a slight wistful tint as though she were trying to appear cheerful while the weight of the world rested on her slim shoulders.

America gulped; all of a sudden the cute little Asian girl he'd grown accustomed to talking to wasn't a little girl any more.

'Great,' he thought dryly, 'I'm more like France than I thought.'

Kagome was progressively growing into a beautiful young woman. America ached at the thought she had forgotten about him, but he decided that it was for the best. She probably grew tired of him and thought having a pen pal relationship with an older man at her age was strange. At least now, he didn't have to explain how he didn't age or any other quirks he had due to being a country. Soon, he'd forget about her like all of the other humans he came into contact with.

America took out the photo once more time and traced the line of Kagome's smile. It had been a little over four months since the letter stopped and, even though he decided it was for the best, he still longed to see her smile in person. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

-O0o0O-

America stood outside of one of the Japanese government buildings waiting for Japan to finish meeting with his boss for the day. It had been a while since he came to visit and figured his friend should be granted his presence. Of course, he didn't tell Japan he was coming to see him. He decided to wait for him in the gardens outside on one of the benches looking around at the surrounding landscape.

"You must be waiting for Kiku-san," a female voice said in English with a slight accent.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine," America answered politely although he still hadn't turned to look at her.

"You're American I take it?" the woman guessed.

"Yep!" America answered proudly.

"I met someone in America once when I was a little girl. He told me something that I would never forget," the woman admitted quietly. When she spoke, America could feel the warmth and admiration in her voice for the man she spoke of and, for some reason, couldn't help having those feelings grow in him too.

"And what was that?" America asked curiously.

"When America and Japan are together, their favorite thing to do is play video games," the woman answered. America jumped in surprise and abruptly stood from the bench. He turned and looked at the other person standing behind him. It was a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes and a brilliant smile resembling the photo America kept in his pocket.

"Kagome?" he whispered gently. Kagome blushed a pretty pink causing America to grin before she nodded shyly. America immediately ran up and drew the girl in his arms, embracing her tightly. She had certainly grown up since they first met and the photo in his pocket was taken, but she was still so small compared to his frame. He liked her tiny stature snuggled against him and pressed her even closer to his body.

The sound of someone clearing there throat caused the two to pull apart and turn their heads. They saw Kiku standing not too far away from them, trying to avert his eyes from the pair.

"Kiku-chan!" Kagome scolded lightly, wagging her finger at the country as though she were addressing a child, "I told you to give us some alone time!"

"As your country, I cannot allow you to display such improper behavior with one of my allies to the entire world!" Kiku protested.

"It's not like we were doing anything bad!" Kagome replied, "If you wanna see improper, why don't you take a good look at the doujinshi you drew about us?" Kiku stiffened and blushed; he seemed to have been beaten.

"Umm, am I missing something?" America asked sheepishly, "You two know each other?" He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Kagome and Japan seemed so close. They must have gotten acquainted after Kagome's letters stopped.

"I met Kagome-san when I was still traveling with China," Japan explained.

"Wasn't that like years ago?" America questioned, "How were you able to meet him?" Kagome smiled secretly before answering.

"You might not believe it," Kagome began, sending America a flirty wink, "but when I was fifteen, I fell into a well that sent me five hundred years into the past. That's when I met Kiku-chan."

"Kagome-san is the legendary Shikon no Miko," Kiku stated proudly.

"Seriously?" America asked. Kagome nodded and the three individuals didn't say anything for a while. Kagome nervously began to chew the bottom of her lip. She jumped when America suddenly latched onto her, holding her tightly in his arms and twirling her around in circles.

"You're so cool!" America exclaimed as he spun the girl around, "I always knew you were perfect for me! You're a real hero just like me!"

"America-san!" Japan shouted urgently, "Kagome-san is becoming ill!"

-O0o0O-

"Kagsy!" America shouted affectionately and grabbed his girlfriend by the thighs, hoisting her into his arms and cradling her against his chest. The girl he addressed playfully rolled her eyes before embracing his neck. After the heartbreak she experienced when she was forced to leave her friends in the past behind after the completion of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was glad her childhood crush grew into something more precious than she could have ever hoped for. The second America found out Kagome had lingering feelings for him; he avidly pursued her much to the annoyance of Japan and the other Asian countries. It didn't take long for Kagome to give into her stubborn suitor and take a permanent place by his side. There were still a few things about their relationship that they were unsure about such as the possibility of getting married or having children, but for now, the two were more than content to have each other.

"Nice to see you too, Usa-chan," Kagome greeted, smiling when America pouted. He didn't really like the girly nickname she picked for him but allowed her to address him that way.

"So how was the meeting?" Kagome asked as she was slowly being carried in the direction of their bedroom. She knew what America had planned seeing as he had been attending the UN General Assembly for the past few days, leaving her alone with Tony and their pets. Kagome smiled when she thought of the little, pale grey, red-eyed creature. Ever since she came to live with America, Tony started to view her as a surrogate parent. The extraterrestrial did little to deter her as she was used to much larger, fiercer creatures, and she accepted his affection and gave him hers in return.

"Too long and too boring!" America exclaimed. Once he reached their room, he kicked the door open. He was eager to show Kagome just how much he missed her. Just as he set her on their bed, the doorbell rang causing him to pout and loudly groan.

"You should get that," Kagome suggested with a giggle at America's childish behavior. Noticing his reluctance to move, she kneeled on the bed before him and pulled America to her, kissing him firmly on the lips. He moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but Kagome pulled away before he could delve in it any further.

"Now hurry back," Kagome whispered, placing her mouth next to America's ear. Reaching up her left hand, she latched onto her lover's Nantucket hair and twirled it between her fingers knowing exactly the reaction she'd receive. America gritted his teeth and pulled away from Kagome before rushing out of the room to the front door.

Kagome would be in for it once he got back; he knew exactly how to tame her teasing ways. His own little heroine, one that wouldn't be forgotten by time and, least of all, by him thanks to the mystical object enclosed in her body, was definitely something to be treasured.

Just before he reached the door, America looked out the window to see who would be visiting him at this ill-timed moment. He groaned when he saw France's shoulder length blond hair and England's prominent, bushy eyebrows. Those two had been pestering him about Kagome and their relationship ever since China let accidently let the information slip. They repeatedly insisted he introduce his girl to his big brothers and never let the issue rest.

"Hey, Tony," he called out and the gray alien immediately appeared by his side, holding a human anatomy book.

"Bubu?" he answered, looking as irritated at having his reading interrupted as his expressionless face could manage.

"Think you could handle those guys for me, buddy?" America pleaded while jerking his thumb towards the door, "Me and mommy need some alone time!" The alien made an angry gurgling sound and crossed his arms across his chest, still clutching his book.

"Come on!" America pleaded, "If you do it, we'll watch all your favorite alien movies as many times as you want! I'll even invite Lithuania over!"

Tony's arms loosened as he considered America's offer. "Even _E.T._?"

America nodded enthusiastically even though Tony had already made him and Kagome watch the movie so often he could recite all its lines word for word.

Tony set down his book and walked to the door muttering "fucking limey" under his breath when he caught sight of England. America mentally cheered before rushing upstairs to his and Kagome's room. He immediately closed the door behind him and locked it. When he turned around, he was stunned by the sight of Kagome on their bed as she waited for him, her onyx hair fanned across the pillows. She seductively grinned at him positioned on her back with one leg stretched to its full length and the other bent. While he was gone, she changed into her ruby red lingerie set, one of his favorites. Without saying a word, Kagome curled her finger and beckoned him closer. America wasted no time drawing her in his arms and hungrily pressing his lips against hers.

Now this was a homecoming worth waiting for.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – More Hetalia! XD I command…err…strongly suggest it. I've been toying with the idea of writing one with Prussia for a while but couldn't come up with an idea. L83R DUD35! XD

(revised 04.13.2012)


	8. Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar - Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi (no relation so sadly no official crossovers :( ). All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hey, everybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Shojinanime 2 (2x), anonymous, AnimeFreakAmanda, Sweet HunniiBunnii, RebellAngell21, and Merble! X3

Readers beware! This one-shot is not for minors. This is the censored version. For the full version of this one-shot, please visit AdultFanfiction's website.

**Installment 8**

InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura/Kagome/Marik

-O0o0O-

"Kagome, wake up," a gentle voice said in the raven haired girl's ear. She responded by grumbling and promptly pulling the comforter over her head to block out the sound. The voice sighed before its owner grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it off the bed. Kagome groaned when her shield was gone and light harshly invaded her eyes.

"Ryo!" Kagome shouted and sat up, glaring at her snow-haired, doe-eyed lover.

"Sorry, love, but I did warn you!" he said playfully with a slight smirk. He turned and started to walk out of their bedroom.

"We're leaving to meet my friend at the airport in two hours," Ryo said over his shoulder, "We need to leave soon if we want to take the subway." Kagome grumbled before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom after Ryo left the room. It had only been two years since she met Ryo and left her world of adventures in the past behind.

'Not saying that life with Ryo isn't exciting,' Kagome thought while brushing her teeth. Having a boyfriend possessed by a three thousand year old Egyptian thief through an ancient artifact and participating in Dark Games was anything but boring. The ancient spirit, Bakura, took a toll on Ryo's body, mind, and soul until Kagome decided to intervene. Now the two coexisted in some sort of peace. They were able to share Ryo's body as long as Ryo wore the Millennium Ring. Ryo had control of the body most of time and let Bakura out for intervals of time every few days. They didn't agree on much except their relationship with Kagome and even that had its limitations.

Kagome smiled fondly when she thought of the relationship they shared. Ryo was gentle, loving, and completely passionate; there was many a night when Kagome found herself nestled snuggly in his arms soaking up his love and warmth. Bakura, on the other hand, was intense, wild, and viciously possessive. Kagome paused in her dressing when she recalled the first time she and Bakura were intimate. He had taken control of Ryo's body without warning and ravished her until he was completely satisfied. He did let Ryo in on the fun after a few days when he was thoroughly sated of course. Surprisingly, Ryo more than made up for his impromptu absence.

Kagome shook her head and finished getting dressed. She walked out of the room and into the living room wearing lightly colored, pleated jean skirt and fitted long sleeved, dark blue shirt. As always, she had her hair loose, flowing over her shoulders to her waist in thick raven waves.

"Took you long enough," Ryo jested when Kagome appeared before him. He smiled when she flicked his nose before giving it a small kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly, Ryo wondered what he had done to deserve such a beautiful and cherished creature in his life. Certainly nothing in his past life as Bakura.

'Hold your tongue boy,' the ancient spirit said, his cool voice resounding in Ryo's head, 'If you didn't have me, she wouldn't have given you a second glance. She's greatly coveted treasure you would never have gotten in your grasp on your own.'

'Is that a fact?' Ryo retorted but did acknowledge there was some truth to what Bakura said. There were many of his friends that sought his girlfriend's companionship; some were more determined to gain her affection than others. In the end, she was his and nothing would change that no matter how much Jonouchi whined about it.

"Are you two ready or what?" Kagome asked while playfully flicking Ryo in the forehead. She could tell he and Bakura were having a conversation, but, if they continued, there was no way they would be able to leave in time.

"Yes," Ryo answered, letting Kagome go and rising to his feet. He and Kagome walked out of the door to their apartment and onto the busy sidewalk. While he and Kagome were walking, Ryo tried to contact Bakura again, but the thief's spirit was silent and did not answer his call.

'Strange,' Ryo thought; Bakura wasn't one to back down from an argument unless he had something far worse planned.

"Bakura giving you the cold shoulder?" Kagome asked her silent partner.

"Yes," Ryo answered with a smile, "but don't worry about it." Kagome seemed skeptical but let the matter drop for now. Inside the Millennium Ring, Bakura smirked at the oblivious two. Unbeknownst to them, he was looking forward the upcoming meeting more than he had let on. He had big plans for his miko lover this day and Ryo was not going to intervene.

When Kagome and Ryo boarded the subway, there was only standing room available. Fortunately, it wasn't as crowded as it could have been. The duo stood close to the windows with Ryo stationed behind Kagome, her back facing his chest. It would take a while for them to reach the airport.

"How come no one else is coming with us?" Kagome asked, remembering Ryo's—and now her—wide assortment of friends.

"We're all going to meet up later," Ryo explained, "Marik and I are a bit closer than the others and he will be staying with us while he's in Japan."

Kagome hummed to herself, thinking their close relationship had to do something with the Millennium Items. When Kagome became silent, Ryo wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her back to his chest, holding her comfortably. Kagome sighed happily and snuggled into Ryo's lean form.

-O0o0O-

Marik gazed out of the window of the airplane with an irritated expression. The vehicle was quickly approaching the airport to land, and he couldn't be happier to get off of this horrid machine and back on solid ground. It didn't help that he was also anxious for what was waiting for him once he landed in Japan. His violet eyes shined intensely with excitement.

Within minutes, the plane landed and Marik exited the large aircraft along with the other passengers without wasting anytime with the usual pleasantries. He kept an eye out for his snow white-haired friend once he entered the airport.

'There he is,' Marik thought when he spotted Ryo with a petite raven walking next to him.

'So that's the girl Bakura mentioned,' Marik thought and grinned. The infuriating trip from Egypt was well worth the prize that awaited him.

"Ryo!" Marik cried out and waved in the boy's direction. Ryo looked up and smiled before walking toward Marik, pulling his female companion along by her hand.

"Marik! Looks like you made it ok," Ryo greeted to his Egyptian friend. He positioned the girl in front of him and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is Kagome, the girl I told you about," Ryo stated fondly and affectionately squeezed the girl's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome welcomed Marik shyly causing him to grin. He was definitely going to enjoy what Bakura had planned for the three of them.

Marik reached out and took Kagome's hand in his before lightly pressing a kiss on her knuckles. He was delighted when a charming shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. Kagome was even lovelier than Bakura said she was. He felt sorry for Ryo, but Bakura was going to do what he wanted regardless if Marik joined him or not. Marik was sure as hell going to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Let's get your things then we could head to our place," Bakura suggested and the newly formed trio began walking to baggage claim.

"Think we can grab a bite to eat before we go to your place? In-flight food leaves a lot to be desired," Marik said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. Ryo pursed his lips together before looking at his watch; the subway will be crowded soon and he wanted to get ahead of the foot traffic.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Kagome commented, knowing what her boyfriend's plans were, "We gotta take care of our guest after all."

"Alright," Ryo relented. The group made it to baggage claim and retrieved Marik's luggage, a large, tan colored duffle bag, before walking outside of the airport. Kagome led the way to a small café. She walked in between Ryo and Marik as she held onto Ryo's bicep. The blonde Egyptian quickly won Kagome over. He was charming, witty, and spirited in conversation often riling Ryo up with their playful banter.

Ryo was glad to see his good friend and girlfriend interacting so well with each other. Bakura was currently keeping to himself inside the Millennium Ring and not causing any trouble. It was apprehensive behavior for the ancient spirit, but Ryo wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth especially when his arm was comfortably pressed against Kagome's warm, squishy bosom.

"We should get going," Ryo announced after they had been seated and served their meal. He took a look at his watch and grimaced; it was the middle of subway traffic.

'It's still the fastest way home,' Ryo thought while placing the payment on the table.

"Let's get going then," Kagome suggested and Marik nodded. They both stood up from the table along with Ryo and left the restaurant to make their way to the subway. The three boarded the car and managed to find a small area of free standing room by the entrance. Kagome was sandwiched between Ryo and Marik, the latter standing in front of her and the former behind. All three were pressed flush against each other with little room to move away. Although Kagome was embarrassed by the close contact with Marik, she would rather this than being at the mercy of random perverts riding the train.

Once the train began moving, Ryo placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. As soon as he did, he heard a sinister chuckling in his head.

'Bakura?' he questioned as he called out to the spirit.

'Say good-bye to your control, brat,' Bakura remarked smugly. Before Ryo could question his other half, he felt control of his body slip. He tried to fight off the unexpected assault, but Ryo felt himself fade into the background and Bakura took control.

Kagome was confused when she felt Ryo give control over to Bakura. It seemed odd for the two to swap out now. She couldn't see him from her current position, but she was sure Ryo's snowy white hair grew spikier and unruly and his cinnamon brown eyes hardened. Bakura, now in control of Ryo's body, moved his hands from Kagome's shoulders and slipped his arms around her waist. One of his hands rested on her abdomen while the other travelled lower. She gasped when she felt Bakura's slender fingers gather the hem of her skirt and lift the material until it was settled around her waist. At the sound of her vocal outburst, Bakura placed his lips by Kagome's ear.

"Shush," he whispered before gripping her earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled it. Kagome's face heated, but she didn't say anything else and bit her lip to keep from making any other noises. She didn't want to alert the passengers of the car of Bakura's actions. She immediately pointed her gaze to the floor; she also didn't want Marik to see her flustered face.

Kagome nearly jumped when she felt a second set of hands on her body on the small of her back before they slowly inched to her panty clad bottom. Kagome trembled when Marik's hands reached their destination and landed on her bottom, gently squeezing her firm cheeks. Her voice caught in her throat and was reduced to a small whimper.

'I can't say anything!' Kagome thought fearful that the other commuters might notice what was transpiring, 'What the hell is Bakura thinking?' On cue, Bakura began speak to Kagome's ear again.

"Do you like that, love?" he whispered, sending delicious shivers down her spine, "Another's hands on your body while I'm standing right behind you? While others are all around us? Look at him." Bakura paused and used the hand placed on Kagome's abdomen to tilt her lowered chin to Marik's face. Frightened and embarrassed, Kagome snapped her eyes shut before she could see him.

"Open your eyes," Bakura harshly demanded, tightening his grip on Kagome's chin, "See how much he desires you."

Hesitantly, Kagome opened her eyes and stared into Marik's light violet orbs. His eyes were hooded, but she could see the lust sparkling in his hazy, amethyst depths. The blush on her face deepened and Marik pulled Kagome closer to him, kneading her butt and grinding his obvious erection against her. Kagome stiffened and Bakura continued to speak seductively in her ear, weaving her into their enticing spell.

"Will you let him have what he desires?" Bakura continued, "Will you let him touch your body and taste your essence? Will you let him bring you to the heights of passion and have you begging for more?" He removed his hand from her chin and it returned to its previous position, tracing long, lazy designs on Kagome's clothed stomach. The combined sensations of both males touching and teasing her body rendered Kagome unable to and not in the position to refuse. Not trusting herself enough to speak, Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Thank you," Marik whispered and placed a small, tender kiss on Kagome's forehead. Marik's hands continued their kneading and Kagome tentatively leaned into the touch. One of Marik's hands left their position on her bottom and moved to the front of Kagome's body, briefly brushing Bakura's fingers holding up Kagome's skirt. He rested his palm on Kagome's abdomen before sliding his fingers down the Kagome's front to her panties and felt a small spot of wetness, evidence of her desire. Though as she pressed against, her body was still rigid, a steadily ebbing show of her resistance.

'It won't be long now before she gives in completely,' Marik thought with a devious grin. They had barely touched her and, though she tried to resist, Kagome already showed signs of want. She was a very responsive lover and, whether it was due to being touched by two men at once or being touched in the public eye, Marik liked it.

-O0o0O-

"Sated, love?" he whispered in her ear. Bakura chuckled when Kagome weakly raised her hand to hit him. He pulled out of her and stood to his feet.

"Let me help you clean up," Marik said as he stood behind Kagome after he finished dressing. He gently began wiping Kagome clean. She blushed when he looked her in the face and lowered her head. He chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead.

"That was one hell of a first impression, huh?" Marik said playfully as he helped her stand.

"Definitely," Kagome replied. She was unsteady on her feet and wobbled as she tried to stand. Marik kept her still and Bakura helped her dress. Once she was fully clothed, Marik smiled and picked Kagome up bridal style, nestling her comfortably in his arms.

"Let's get going, Bakura," Marik suggested.

"Of course," Bakura replied, placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead. The two left the bathroom with Kagome hiding her face in Marik's neck. She didn't want to see the stares they received when the three of them exited the bathroom. Of course, Bakura's heated looks were enough to divert the most curious gapers. Suddenly, Bakura groaned loudly.

"What's the matter?" Marik asked.

"We have company," Bakura answered, "It seems our friends are here." Kagome jumped in Marik's arms and hid herself further.

"Don't worry," Marik whispered to her and stopped alongside Bakura. The two of them waited for Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu to approach them.

"Hey," Bakura greeted them weakly, impersonating Ryo.

"Hey!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Marik!" Anzu exclaimed happily, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I just got into town today," Marik answered.

"We should hang, man," Jonouchi said and everyone—excluding Marik and Bakura—readily agreed.

Yugi frowned when he noticed the seemingly unconscious girl Marik held in his arms. "Is that Kagome?"

"She okay?" Honda asked.

"She just got a little sick," Marik answered, "Nothing too serious."

"We'll be taking care of her until she's well again," Bakura added.

"I hope she feels better," Yugi stated.

"When she feels better, we should all hang out," Anzu suggested.

"We'll call you when she's up to it," Bakura replied, "But we really should get going."

Bakura and Marik turned and walked away from the others. Once they were far enough away, Kagome let out the deep breath she was holding.

"That was close," Kagome said.

"At least they're gone," Bakura stated in relief, "We have more important things to attend to."

Kagome's eyes turned sharply to him. "You can't possibly mean we'd—"

"You should know me by now, Kagome," Bakura cut off, wearing a devious grin. Kagome groaned and both boys chuckled.

**~*Omake*~**

Ryo moaned as he sat up in his bed, pushing the covers away. The only thing he wore was the Millennium Ring around his neck. He immediately placed his hand on his forehead; his head was pounding and he had no idea what the cause was.

He heard Bakura snort within his mind. 'Should have known you'd wake up.'

'Bakura? What the well happened?' Ryo asked the spirit. The last thing he remembered was riding the subway after picking up Marik from the airport.

"Hey, Ryo," Marik said as he walked into the bedroom, "I thought you would show up sooner or later."

"Marik, what happened?" Ryo asked his friend after he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well," Marik stated shakily, "it's kind of complicated."

"Explain," Ryo ordered, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"You see," Marik began, "Bakura called me before I left for my trip and…"

"And?" Ryo urged when Marik trailed off. While he waited, Kagome walked into the bedroom and plopped down next to Ryo. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to see you, Ryo," she greeted him with a grin.

"Kagome, could you please tell me what's been going on?" Ryo asked his girlfriend, "How long has Bakura been in control and what has he done?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." Several awkward explanations later, Ryo stared wide-eyed at Kagome and Marik.

"Are you alright, Ryo?" Kagome asked, edging away from the white-haired man. Ryo could tell she was anxiously awaiting his response.

Ryo grinned and pulled Kagome close to him, kissing her temple. "I suppose I did want you to get close. That's certainly happened."

"You mean you're not upset?" Marik asked tentatively.

"I do wish you and Bakura told me beforehand," Ryo said, "but I don't mind what happened." Ryo didn't mind sharing; he already did with Bakura and Marik was much more agreeable than he was. Besides that, he knew that going against Bakura when he wanted something was nearly impossible.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this," Kagome said as she snuggled in Ryo's embrace. She eeped when he suddenly pushed her on her back.

"Ryo?" she questioned, looking into his lust filled eyes with a confused expression.

"Don't look so surprised," Ryo said with a fiendish grin, "I need to make up for lost time, love."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap! I've been getting a few requests, so I'll try to get those done. L83RN355! ^.^

(edited 05.29.2012)


	9. Henry Cooldown - No More Heroes

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__No More Heroes is property of Goichi Suda and Grasshopper Manufacture and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

…What can I say? I got bored studying for finals and this is the product. I compiled a list of requests and will get started on those ASAP.

Thank you for reviewing: kenzkitty, Katarin Kishika, Sin of the Fallen, tinabug, and xXxOtAkU-444xXx! ^.^

**Installment 9**

No More Heroes/InuYasha

Henry Cooldown/Kagome

-O0o0O-

Travis Touchdown whistled appreciatively at the young woman seated on his dresser staring intently at his trembling, unconscious brother. Jeane was happily perched on her lap as the girl lavished the overweight feline with neck scratches and ear rubs. A hot, blue-eyed Asian in a mini skirt with a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder—she had to be an assassin. At least she was pretty to look at.

"Hey," she greeted, looking up at him with a grin, "You must be Travis."

"That's me," Travis answered and placed his hand on the hilt of his beam katana. The girl rolled her eyes at him before she slid off the dresser and landed on the floor in front of him. Jeane retreated to her usual spot on Travis's couch and curled up for a cat nap.

"Just because I'm armed doesn't mean I'm after your rank," she stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really?" Travis replied sarcastically, "A hot babe like you shows up in my room and I'm supposed to believe she's not here for a fight?"

"Trust me," the girl reiterated, "That's not what I came here for." She placed her bow on the floor in a corner. Travis relaxed and moved his hand away from his katana; a true assassin wouldn't lay down his weapon in front of an opponent.

'That doesn't mean she's not dangerous,' Travis thought.

"I have to admit," he began, looking at Henry and then at her, "This is not how I pictured my first threesome."

The girl giggled, placing her small hand over her lips. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm sure he would say the same thing." The girl stepped to Henry and knelt down beside him, tenderly wiping his perspiring brow. She frowned at the feel of his slick, flushed skin. She moved the covers away from his body and began unbuttoning his vest.

"Why do that when there's a willing, conscious man right beside you?" Travis asked with a smirk.

"He's too warm," she answered, "He needs to get out of these sweaty clothes."

Travis shrugged and turned away. He did not want to see his brother in the buff. "So you got a name?"

"Kagome," the girl answered, continuing her self-appointed task.

"How about a back story?" Travis added, "How you got here and why you're so interested in my bro."

"This is just a short one-shot," Kagome replied, grinning at Travis's back, "The author doesn't have time to explain all that."

"Sounds like the author's just some lazy fuck."

"If the readers like this story, I'm sure she'll be willing to accommodate them with a longer piece." Kagome stopped working when Henry was fully undressed and pulled the covers up to his waist. She quickly folded his clothes and placed them beside the bed.

"How much longer will he be out?" she asked as she stood to her feet, dusting off her skirt.

"Fuck if I know," Travis replied, "You staying until them?"

"Looks like it," Kagome commented.

"You're in luck. I just got some great shit on video. Let's see where that leads us." Kagome rolled her eyes but followed Travis to the living room.

-O0o0O-

"What the bloody hell happened?" Henry groaned as he slowly sat up.

"Bout time you woke up." He heard Travis call out from his living room; he was seated on his couch watching that ridiculous anime he liked so much.

"You rescued me?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Fuck no," Travis gruffly responded, "I won my match. Getting you back was an unintended consequence."

"So I don't have to thank you." Henry snorted and looked at the images on Travis's TV with distaste.

"How can you stand watching that shite?" he asked.

"Funny. Your girl seems to like it," Travis innocently mentioned.

"My girl?" Henry repeated, raising a slender brow.

"Yeah," Travis stated and turned to look at his brother, "You have good tastes, bro."

"Do I now?" Henry asked. Was Travis referring to Sylvia? He could care less if he was. But, even thought Henry was completely over the loss of his ex-wife, he wouldn't stand being taunted by his younger twin.

"Tastes good too," Travis added deviously.

"Will you two stop that?" Kagome burst into the bedroom and appeared at Henry's side.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Henry asked curiously.

"Sylvia called me," Kagome answered, giving Henry a soft smile.

"Since when are you two on good terms?" Henry asked with snort.

"She's not all that bad," Kagome answered and pressed her hand to Henry's forehead, "You're not hot anymore. Looks like your fever went down." Henry reached up and placed his hand over Kagome's, threading his fingers around hers. Of course, Travis had to ruin the potentially tender moment.

"Something else of his needs to go down," Travis commented and gestured to the tent between Henry's legs. Henry quickly pulled Kagome to his sweaty chest, trapping her against him.

"It does," Henry replied, "Think you could give us a minute?"

"No can do, bro," Travis stated, smirking in anticipation, "It's my bed; you at least have to let me watch."

"Then we'll be sure to give you a show," Henry said with a roguish grin.

"As if!" Kagome shouted and pushed away from Henry. She grabbed his clothes and angrily tossed them at his head. "You reek of sweat! Why don't you take a shower?"

"Of course, love," Henry replied, removing his clothes from his head, "Join me?" He chuckled when Kagome glared, but she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"So you and her?" Travis asked once Kagome was gone.

"Aye," Henry answered fondly before he turned to Travis with a harsh glare, "Don't go stealing this one or you'll regret it."

Travis stepped back and defensively held his arms. "Wouldn't dream of it. You do know I didn't actually taste her, right?"

Both men looked to the bathroom door with they heard the water start running. Henry smirked before he stood up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Travis walked back to his living room and plopped down on his armchair.

'The walls in this place are so thin,' Travis thought with a grimace, 'They do realize I can hear them, don't they?'

When a feminine moan resounded through his living room, Travis looked at the box of tissues and lotion next to his chair. It seemed like he'd have to take care of himself.

-O0o0O-

"Took you long enough," Kagome commented when she felt Henry slip inside the shower behind her, placing his palms on her hips.

"Sorry," Henry said in Kagome's ear, "My brother and I were talking."

"I hope you were civil," Kagome said, but she knew how useless it was to get between two rivaling brothers.

Henry turned Kagome around and pulled her close until her breast were crushed to his chest. He leaned his face to Kagome's, his lips hovering just above hers. "Now is not the time to be talking about me baby brother, love."

"I guess not," Kagome replied and closed the distance between her and Henry, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Henry pulled Kagome to him, relishing in the feel of her soft, slick skin against his.

'You lot better not be expecting to hear her back story,' Henry thought before returning his attention to the lovely woman in his arms.

This game is already full of characters without background stories, so one more couldn't hurt. Besides, Henry had Kagome now and that's all that mattered.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's wrap! For those of you who've never played No More Heroes, they break the 4th wall a lot. I hope you enjoyed! L83R! XD

(revised 08.27.2012)


	10. Yugi Muto - Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Disclaimer for this one shot: **__Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi (no relation, so sadly no official crossovers :( ). All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Yoruko Rhapsodos, ToonyTwilight (3x), and kakashixangela! XD

I made a list of requests and am slowly working on it. So no more requests for a while, kay?

**Installment 10**

InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi Muto/Kagome – requested by Merble

-O0o0O-

Yugi sighed as he walked down the Domino City streets by his self. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, his other self, Atem, departed from this world and ascended to the afterlife he rightly deserved. Their adventure together was over, and all that Yugi had left were his precious memories.

Yugi shook his head, ridding himself of those depressing thoughts. 'I have to stop thinking like that. Our time together may be over, but, while I'll always cherish it, that doesn't mean there isn't more to come for me. I just have to wait.'

Without warning, Yugi collided with someone on the sidewalk, sending both of them crashing to the ground. He winced as soon as his bottom collided with cold concrete.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the person Yugi crashed into exclaimed as she stood to her feet. Yugi yelped when she, a redhead with striking green eyes and two pigtails on each side of her head, abruptly pulled him up. The female beauty was dressed in a mint green maid's uniform trimmed in pink and white, gaining many curious stares from passersby.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asked Yugi once he was steady on his feet.

"No, I'm fine," Yugi asked, wearing a light pink embarrassed flush, "What about you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I might have scrapped my elbows, but I've had much worse. Don't even sweat it."

Yugi bowed apologetically despite the girl's reassurances. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"I said it's no problem," the girl replied with a wave of her hand. She hummed and gained a sudden gleam in her eye. "Say, if you want to make it up to me, you wouldn't mind helping me out, would you?"

Yugi blinked at the sudden requested. "Well, I—" The girl grinned and latched onto his hand, pulling him in the direction she was travelling in without waiting for his answer.

"Great! I could use the extra pair of hands!" The redhead tugged Yugi with her, and he had no choice but to follow.

-O0o0O-

"We're almost there, Yugi-san! Thanks again for the help."

Yugi readjusted the packages he held. "No problem, Ayame-san. I'm happy I could."

"I'm glad I ran into you," Ayame stated before she huffed, "I can't believe those guys sent me off on my own." She snorted and folded her arms over her chest, which, due to Yugi's aid, were free from any parcels. "As if I would have been able to carry all those boxes on my own."

It didn't long before the duo stood in front of Ayame's place of employment, a cosplay café that recently opened in the downtown area. Yugi heard about it from his classmates but was never interested in visiting it himself.

"Here we are!" Ayame exclaimed, turning to Yugi, "After you drop those boxes off, how about you grab a seat, and I'll serve you something on the house?"

"Oh no!" Yugi protested, "You don't have to go to all that trouble for me."

"Considerate another thank you for helping me," Ayame countered, "You're not gonna refuse my kindness, are you?"

"Of course not!" Yugi answered quickly, gulping slightly. Even though their time together was short, Yugi learned that Ayame's temper was just as fiery as her hair color.

"Good!" Ayame answered with a grin. Both walked inside, and, before he knew it, the packages Yugi carried were removed from his grip by a tall ginger haired male wearing a crisp white shirt and black vest with matching black trousers.

"Took you long enough, Ayame," he told her, emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. Those orbs slanted in Yugi's direction. "So who's the kid?"

"Just someone who gave me a hand," Ayame answered flippantly.

The male sighed. "Leave it to you to pick up some poor guy off the street to do your dirty work." He grunted with Ayame reached up and roughly pulled one of his ears.

"Listen up!" she scolded, "I don't need to take that kind of crap from you! Need I remind you how many times I helped you out when you were still a whiny, little ankle biter, Shippo?"

"No," Shippo retaliated, slipping his ear away from her grip, "I know just how much of an old maid you are!"

"You little brat!"

"Hey, you two!" A gruff looking raven wearing an outfit mirroring Shippo's with his hair pulled in a high ponytail stepped toward the bickering duo. "Think you can pick this fight back up when you're not around our customers?" Shippo used this opportunity to slip away, sticking his tongue out at Ayame as he left.

"Hey, Koga-kun!" Ayame greeted the newcomer happily. He rolled his eyes in return.

"You do know you're still on the clock, right?" Koga asked her, "I don't think our boss is going to like you fooling around."

"Fine," Ayame replied with small sigh and gestured to Yugi, "Since I gotta get back to my section, do you think you could seat him in Go-chan's? Tell her to put whatever he orders on my tab." She didn't wait for answer as she skipped off to the back of the café.

"Follow me, kid," Koga instructed, and Yugi followed behind him, scanning everything he passed. Like Ayame, Shippo, and Koga, all of the other workers garbed as maids and butlers were very attractive, almost inhumanly so.

'No wonder this place is so popular,' Yugi thought.

"Okay, kid," Koga stated as Yugi took his seat in an empty booth with plush, red leather seats, "Your server will be with you momentarily."

"I'm not a kid!" Yugi protested with a frown, "I'm in high school!"

"Really?" Koga replied with a roguish grin, revealing his sharp canines, "I hope you enjoy your visit, chibi-chan."

Yugi huffed and waited for his server to arrive, looking at the menu placed in front of him on the table. It wasn't long before a petite, sapphire eyed girl with long, wavy black hair approached him wearing a light blue maid's uniform and a charming grin.

"Hello, bocchama!" she greeted him cheerfully, "My name is Kagome, and I'll be serving you today."

Yugi blushed as he stared at the blue eyed raven standing beside him. She was radiant, but her best—and his favorite—feature was her stunning smile. It lit up her entire face.

"What can I get for you?" she continued

"Well," Yugi began, looking at the menu, "I don't really know what to order. This is my first time coming here."

Kagome giggled, a sound that reminded Yugi of little bells. "I know. Ayame-chan told me what happened. It was sweet of you to help her."

Yugi shrugged and mumbled under his breath, "It's not like I had much of a choice."

"I can imagine," Kagome replied with an apologetic grin, "Ayame-chan can be a little forceful at times."

"It's alright," Yugi stated reassuringly, "I'm glad I could help."

"I'm grateful you did, and I'm sure Ayame-chan is too," Kagome stated, "As for your order, how about I get you one of my favorite desserts with one of our signature teas?"

Yugi nodded. "That sounds good. Thank."

Kagome smiled and took Yugi's menu. "I'll be right back."

Just as she said, Kagome returned with a hot cup of lemon ginger flavored black tea and a slice of a chocolate raspberry torte. She waited by Yugi's side as he took a forkful of the chocolate dessert.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and eagerly took another bite. "It's delicious!"

"I'm so glad you like it, bocchama!"

Yugi frowned slightly and placed down his fork. Kagome quickly noticed the slight change in his demeanor.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Yugi," Yugi said, "My name is Yugi. Could you call me that, please?"

Kagome nodded readily. "Of course, Yugi-kun! Be sure to call me if you need anything else."

"I will, Kagome-chan," Yugi responded and continued to eat his treat, occasionally sipping his tea.

'I'll have to bring the guys here,' Yugi mused, 'This place is great!' He watched as the other patrons of the café pined for the attentions of Kagome and her equally attractive workmates. Each one had their own distinct persona; it's what one would expect from employees from this type of establishment.

Yugi laughed as a few of the male patrons made fools of themselves in front of the beautiful young women. 'Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun would definitely love it here!'

"Kagome-chan," one boy addressed Kagome, causing her to come to a stop her trek to the kitchens; "I challenge you to a duel!"

The petite raven set her serving tray on an empty table top. "Very well, bocchama."

With apparent interest, Yugi watched Kagome walk to a small table with a chair placed on two opposing sides. After she took a seat, the customer did the same, and both duelists placed their decks on the table. Next to his deck, the customer placed a short stock of bills.

"I'm going to win this time, Kagome-chan!" he confidently declared, "The prize will be mine!"

Kagome grinned and shuffled her deck. "We'll see, bocchama. Good luck!"

The surrounding guests—Yugi included—enthusiastically watched the match, but it didn't take long for Kagome to beat her opponent. Her deck consisted of light attribute monsters with various fairy, spellcaster, and warrior type cards. The strongest combination she used in the duel was WingWeaver, a fairy monster, combined with the Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla.

"You fought a good duel," Kagome congratulated her opponent while shaking his hand, "Better luck next time." She took the stack of bills and left the table to return to her work.

"What was all that about?" Yugi asked aloud. His question caught the attention of Shippo as he passed by his table carrying a platter.

"Hey there, bocchama," he said silkily, "Did you enjoy the duel?"

"Yeah," Yugi answered, "but I don't get it. Why did that guy have to pay money to duel Kagome-chan?"

"It's simple," Shippo began, "Our guests have the opportunity to challenge any of us to a game like chess, shoji, or Duel Monsters. In order to play the game, you must put up a minimum bet of ¥2000. If you lose, the money you bet gets added to the prior losses of the week."

"I see," Yugi said, "So if you win, you get all the money, right?"

Shippo grinned. "That and another highly sought after prize. Do you want to try?"

"Maybe another time," Yugi answered and finished his tea, "I should be going."

"Then by all means come again, bocchama," Shippo said with sly grin, "If it's a game of Duel Monsters you're interested in, Kagome will your opponent. She's undefeated so far, but maybe you'll stand a chance against her, King of Games. Just don't expect your meal to be free next time!"

"Sure," Yugi answered with a laugh. As he stood, Kagome approached the table wearing as slight pout.

"You're leaving?" she asked him, sounding disappointed.

"Yes," Yugi answered, "but I'll come back by the end of the week. I'll bring my friends with me too."

Kagome smiled as she walked him to the door. "I look forward to meeting them, Yugi-kun, and seeing you again. Goodbye."

"Bye, Kagome-chan," Yugi told her with a smile before departing.

Shippo grinned as Kagome watched the young man leave.

"Geez, Kaa-san," he said, lightly slapping her back, "I didn't know you had a shota complex, but that Yugi kid is pretty cute, like a baby panda or something."

"Shippo!" He laughed when Kagome blushed and tried to swat at him.

"Maybe we should hire him?" Shippo continued, "We can appeal to the shotacons in our clientele, and you can keep your future boyfriend close. It's a win-win situation!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away from the kitsune teasing her. Working part time at the cosplay café with her surviving friends and allies from the Feudal Era was all the excitement she could handle. Getting a boyfriend, especially a normal human one, didn't exactly fit into the equation right now. Not to mention, she wouldn't hear the end of it from her coworkers; Shippo's teasing would only be the beginning.

'Still,' Kagome thought, clutching her empty serving tray to her chest, 'Yugi-kun is really cute, and he seems so sweet. I do hope he comes back.'

-O0o0O-

"You brought us to a maid café?" Anzu asked Yugi incredulously.

"I didn't know you frequented these kinds of places," Jonouchi jested, lightly elbowing Yugi in the arm.

"It's a really nice place," Yugi assured his friends, "Just give it a chance."

Honda shrugged. "We're already here, so we might as well go inside."

That group of four walked inside, and Shippo was there to welcome them inside. He smirked when he spotted Yugi.

"Hello again," Shippo stated, "I was looking for you, gaki. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, but you finally did. And you brought your friends."

"Hello, Shippo-san," Yugi said to the eccentric redhead, "These are my friends: Anzu-chan, Jonouchi-kun, and Honda-kun."

Shippo nodded and began leading the group to a familiar section. "Let's get going. Your favorite maid is waiting to serve you!"

"Your favorite maid, huh?" Honda teased with Jonouchi snickering beside him. The group was seated and, on cue, Kagome stepped up to their table, sporting a plum colored variation of the uniform she wore the day Yugi last saw her.

"Yugi-bocchama!" she stated excitedly, "Welcome back."

"Hello, Kagome-chan," Yugi returned her greeting just as cheerfully.

"These must be your friends," Kagome said as she looked at the three people seated next to Yugi, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Anzu replied politely.

"Same for us," Jonouchi said with a wink, "Hey there, maid-chan."

Kagome giggled behind her hands, accustomed to the forward behavior. "So what would you like today?"

"That torte and tea you picked out the other day was really good," Yugi responded, "Would you mind picking out something else for me, Kagome-chan?"

"Of course not! And for everyone else?"

"I don't like tea," Jonouchi stated, "so can you bring me a Coke with whatever you bring Yugi?"

"Me too?" Honda added.

"Sure," Kagome replied, "And for you, miss?"

"I'll have the apple tea and whatever dessert you bring the others, please," Anzu answered politely.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Kagome took their menus and walked to the kitchen.

"She's really cute," Jonouchi commented once Kagome was gone.

"And a good duelist," Yugi added.

"She's a duelist?" Anzu repeated.

"Yep," Yugi answered, "You have the option of dueling her for a small fee, but if you win the duel, you get to keep all the money from this week's losses."

"Really?" Honda questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Jonouchi exclaimed, raising his fist high in the air, "That cash is mine."

Anzu shook her head at Jonouchi's antics and turned to Yugi. "Have you dueled her yet?"

"No," Yugi answered, "and I only saw her duel once. Most of the monsters she played were fairies in combination with some very powerful spell cards."

"A fairy deck?" Jonouchi questioned with a laugh in his tone, "That shouldn't be too hard to beat."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yugi warned him, "According to Shippo-san, Kagome-chan is undefeated. She'll be a tough opponent."

Kagome returned to the table with everyone's drinks—vanilla oolong tea for Yugi—and four servings of creamy rose panna cotta drizzled in a fragrant fruit syrup and topped with pink rose petals balanced on top of her silver serving tray.

"This is one of my favorites," Kagome explained, setting a small plate and a cup in front of each guest, "It's freshly made by our chef and owner of the café, Sesshomaru-sama, so it should be exceptionally yummy!"

"How pretty!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Tastes good too," Honda commented with a mouth full of the silken dessert.

"Kagome," Jonouchi addressed her confidently, "as soon as you're free, I wanna duel you."

"Sure," Kagome replied with a wink, "Just give me a call."

"Will do!" Jonouchi inhaled his panna cotta and soda before beaconing Kagome to him for their duel. The two sat down at in the dueling area, each setting down their decks.

"Just letting you know I won't hold back," Jonouchi said as he placed his money on the table, "You may be undefeated, but you won't be after I'm through."

Kagome smirked, a new competitive light shined in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

The duel took much longer than the one Yugi watched the day before. Jonouchi and Kagome matched each other move for move. The duel could go either way, but, in the end, Kagome won the match.

"Man," Jonouchi groaned before begrudgingly giving Kagome a smile, "That was one of the toughest duels I've had. You're really good."

"Thanks," Kagome replied, shaking Jonouchi's hand, "You're pretty good yourself. That was the closest I came to losing in a long time."

"But watch out for our next duel," Jonouchi playfully warned her, "I'm gonna win it for sure!"

Kagome smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Yugi," Honda began, "how about you give it a go?"

"Okay," Yugi said and turned to Kagome, "Would you mind dueling me?" 

"Sure," Kagome answered and reshuffled her deck, "I hope you're ready."

Yugi sat down and pulled out his deck. "I hope the same for you."

The duel quickly began with Kagome making the first move. The match was intense, each guest and server in the café watched it with unwavering interest. When both duelists were down to their last few hundred life points, Yugi had his Silent Magician LV4 on the field with five spell counters and his Swords of Revealing Light in play with another trap or spell card face down. Kagome had Fairy's Gift on the field in defense mode, her The Sanctuary in the Sky field spell in play, and one card face down in her spell and trap card zone.

"You're good, Yugi-kun," Kagome declared, "but this is where it ends." She drew a card from her deck and placed a spell card on the table. "I play Cost Down, lowering the level of all monster cards in my hand by two. Then I sacrifice my Fairy's Gift to summon WingWeaver in attack mode. I also equip her with Cestus of Dalga, raising her attack points to 3250." Kagome grinned. "With that, I end my turn, and the effect of Swords of Revealing Light is over."

'Her WingWeaver is powerful, but it doesn't have enough points to defeat my magician with the added affect of the spell counters,' Yugi thought, 'Kagome-chan must be planning to activate her face down card after I declare my attack. In addition to that, she also has her field spell. If I do manage to destroy her WingWeaver, she won't lose any Life Points as long as that card's in play. I can only get rid of one of those cards before I attack; I hope I make the right choice.'

"Alright, Kagome-chan," Yugi said as he drew his card, "I send Silent Magician LV 4 to the Graveyard to special summon Silent Magician LV8 from my deck to the field. Then I activate my face down trap card, Dust Tornado, and use it to destroy your Sanctuary in the Sky field spell. Now, I attack your WingWeaver with the Silent Magician, and you lose the rest of your Life Points."

"Wait," Kagome interjected, "I activate my face down card, Level Limit – Area B. Now all monster cards with a level of four or above are changed to defense position with this continuous spell card is in play."

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," Yugi stated, "but Silent Magician LV8 is unaffected by all of your spell cards. The attack on your WingWeaver still goes through." The monster was destroyed, but, due to the effect of Kagome's spell card, it was changed to defensive mode before the attack so she didn't lose any life points.

"That was a good move," Kagome commented as she put her cards in her graveyard before drawing her next card, "I play one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright," Yugi said as he drew a card, "I play the spell card Exchange. Now, we each choose a card from each other's hand and add it to our own."

Kagome nodded and handed Yugi her hand as he did the same.

'Kagome-chan has the Shield Crush card,' Yugi observed, 'If my magician didn't have that special ability, she would have used this to destroy him when he was changed to defense position then attack me directly with one of her lower level monsters. Her WingWeaver combo was a decoy to get me to play a high level monster because she knew I already saw her play it. That would have been a clever move.'

"I've picked one of your cards," Kagome announced, handing Yugi his hand back.

Yugi selected one of Kagome's cards, the one that would have ended the duel in her favor. "As did I."

With his hand returned, Yugi made his final move. "I play the spell card I chose from your hand, Shield Crush, to destroy your defense position monster. Now, I attack you directly with my Silent Magician causing you to lose the rest of your Life Points."

"Wow," Kagome said as she set her hand down, "You won."

The entire café erupted with applause, each person praising Yugi for his win.

"Congratulations!" Shippo exclaimed, "You're the first duelist to defeat Kagome since our café opened. So, in addition to money from this week's previous bets, you get a very special prize."

"What prize?" Yugi questioned, looking to Kagome for answers. She blushed prettily before she stood from her seat and leaned forward. Her lips connected with Yugi's, applying a gentle pressure. Yugi was surprised and still, but Kagome pulled away from him before he could respond to the sudden kiss.

"Congratulations, Yugi-kun," she whispered.

"Thanks," he quietly replied. He couldn't hear any of the jumbled noises of praise around him or the frenzied chatter of his friends. All of his thoughts were on the brief moment that already passed, and the girl standing in front of him, nervously wringing the hem of skirt and shyly looking at her feet. That one moment, though fleeting, started something, something powerful between the two of them.

'Like placing the final piece in a puzzle,' he thought fondly.

"Yugi-kun?" Kagome addressed him, looking at Yugi with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes?"

"I," she began hesitantly, "I get off in another two hours, so if you wanted to…I mean—"

"I'll wait for you!" Yugi interrupted. He quickly composed himself from his impulsive outburst and spoke more evenly. "I mean, if you want to hang out after you get off, I'll wait here for you to finish work."

Kagome smiled, bright and brilliantly. "Okay. Have a seat. I'll bring you some more tea while you wait."

Yugi nodded, beaming from ear to ear, as he returned to his seat. His friends, who heard the exchange between Yugi and Kagome, left after wishing him good luck. Kagome brought him a fresh cup of tea before returning to her work. He waited until two hours passed, and Kagome returned to his table dressed in a school uniform.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Yugi answered. He stood and offered Kagome his hand which she took it without hesitation. They left the small café toward a new adventure with each other.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I just love Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossovers! XD The next pairing is Light/Kagome requested by AnimeFreakAmanda! L83RN355!

(revised 08.27.2012)


	11. Light Yagami - Deathnote

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__Death Note is property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: RebornRose1992, 0lovely blossom0, inuyashagirl5, Sin of the Fallen, AnimeFreakAmanda, and MyLovelyRabbit! XD

I'm still working on requests and other projects. Also, if you haven't heard, there's a hurricane a-coming on the gulf coast, so I'll be stocking up and buckling down on my end of the United States.

**Installment 11**

InuYasha/Death Note Crossover

Light Yagami/Kagome – requested by AnimeFreakAmanda

-O0o0O-

Ryuk had a secret; Light knew that much for certain. The irritating shinigami stopped shadowing him during the day while he attended his classes. Of course, Ryuk always returned to Light's side when he left the university, but there was something suspicious about him. If Light had to guess, he thought Ryuk seemed almost happy. As curious as he was about his recent development, Light didn't bother asking Ryuk any questions about it. He knew he wouldn't receive a straightforward answer.

'Even so,' Light mused, 'I can't have a shinigami running around of his own volition. I have to find out what he's up to before he causes any trouble.'

When Light arrived at school the next day, Ryuk flew off as usual. Light waited a few minutes after he left before following after him. The shinigami flew slowly and low to the ground as if intentionally leading Light to his destination.

'He probably knows I'm following him,' Light thought, 'Hopefully, he isn't leading me on a wild goose chase.' After a few minutes of walking through campus, Ryuk led Light to the to the anthropology department. Ryuk briefly circled the building before passing through the building without hesitation.

'The last wall on the southeast end on the first or second level of the building,' Light noted before he entered the building's main entrance. His appearance caught the attention of the receptionist of the department's front office.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked Light welcomingly as he approached her desk.

"Yes," Light answered, his lies smoothly flowing from his mouth, "I'm curious about some of the courses this department offers and wanted to speak with some associate professors about them."

"I see," she replied, "Would you like to make an appointment with someone in the department?"

"I actually spoke with a professor already," Light countered, "I believe the office is on the southeast end of the building, but I'm not entirely sure."

The receptionist's eyes brightened considerably. "You must mean Higurashi-sensei. She's always singing praises about the department and is a campus favorite. Her office is on that end of the building on the second floor."

"Yes, I believe so," Light responded, "Is she in right now?"

"You're in luck. She made it back from her lecture this morning and doesn't have any visitors at the moment. Would you like me to take you to her office?"

"No," Light answered, "I'll find the way on my own. Thank you though."

"Oh. I hope you find the information you need, and have a nice day." Light could tell the female receptionist was disappointed that he declined her offer but paid her no mind. He doubted Ryuk would be with the professor anyway; seeing her was only an excuse to freely search the building. As eccentric as he was, Ryuk would have no interest in an ordinary human.

Light walked slowly down the hallway and up the stairs, keeping an eye out for the wayward shinigami. He didn't notice the door to the faculty lounge open and collide with his head.

"I am so sorry!" The woman who opened the door stepped forward and reached out for Light's injured head, wincing when she felt the growing lump on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Light answered and pulled away from her. He tried to move forward, but stubborn female wasn't having any of that. She grabbed Light's hand and pulled him behind her.

"I have a first aid kit in my office," she told him, "I'll take a look at your injury there." Light put up no resistance as the woman pulled him down the hall. He had no real reason to refuse her kindness and had to put up with this slight delay in his search. When they reached the professor's office, Light read the name on her door.

'Dr. Higurashi, Kagome. So you're the famous professor.' Even though she was clearly an accomplished instructor from the description the receptionist gave her, Higurashi appeared very young. Light also noted she was very attractive with her smooth, unblemished skin, long raven hair, and bright blue eyes.

Higurashi sat Light down on the chair in front of her desk before rummaging through her belongings for her first aid kit. Directly in front of him, Ryuk sat on Kagome's desktop, his long, thin legs hanging over the edge. Light's expression was schooled in indifference as he stared at the shinigami.

'So I've found you after all,' Light thought, 'What on earth could Ryuk be doing here? What could this woman have that he wants?' Ryuk grinned wickedly in his direction, but Light continued to ignore him. 'Or is his appearance here merely coincidence?'

"Here we are," Higurashi announced as she placed the first aid kit on her desk next to Ryuk. She pulled out an instant ice pack, crushed the material inside, and gently put it on Light's head.

"That should reduce the swelling," Higurashi stated, "It doesn't seem like it's that bad of an injury; it's only a small bump."

"Thank you for helping me, Higurashi-sensei," Light said as he placed his hand over the ice pack, lightly brushing Higurashi's fingers as she pulled her hand away.

"Think nothing of it," Higurashi answered with a glowing grin. She walked behind her desk and took a seat. Ryuk moved and hovered in a corner so Light could see the raven female.

"So what brings you to the department?" Higurashi asked, "Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Yes," Light answered, "I'm actually looking for you, sensei."

"Really?" Higurashi replied, "I can honestly say I don't remember you from any of my lectures."

"I haven't taken any, but I am interested in what this department has to offer. I was told you'd be a good person to talk to about that." Light paused. "If you're busy, I can come back at another time."

"Nonsense," Higurashi said, "I have don't have anything urgent to take care of until my next class. By all means, stay. I did hit you on the head, so I believe I owe you."

"Thank you, sensei," Light responded, "If you don't mind me saying, you look really young to be a professor with a doctorate degree."

Higurashi smirked. "You're not the first to say so. I'm twenty-three years old. I guess you could say I'm an unconventional student. I didn't exactly graduate from high school, but I passed all the equivalence and entrance exams after I turned eighteen and got accepted to this university. After that, I took classes whenever I could even during the summer and intersessions."

"That's amazing," Light commented, feeling truly impressed, "You practically cut your time in school in half."

"I suppose so," Higurashi replied with a slight giggle, "I have some pretty radical ideas in the field, so I needed to get the credentials I needed as fast as I could to be taken seriously."

Light took a quick glance around the room, picking up on the titles on several books lining her bookcases. The name "Spider Lord" was among many of the books baring her name as the author.

"I'm sure anyone that proposes the notion that someone called the 'Spider Lord' existed would be considered highly controversial," Light mentioned flippantly.

"You know about that, eh?" Higurashi replied.

"I do. If you cover the 'Spider Lord' in your curriculum, I'd love to sign up for one of your lectures."

Higurashi quirked one of her eyebrows. "I'm afraid all my lectures are higher level courses. A freshman wouldn't have the prerequisites to enroll in any class I teach."

"You knew I was a freshman," Light stated, not at all surprised that she picked up on it. Higurashi was clearly worthy of her degree and all her accomplishments.

"Yep!" Higurashi answered with grin, "Call it intuition. And I'm also guessing your major isn't in the anthropology department either."

"Right again. I'm in criminal justice."

"Wow, that's a surprise. If anthropology really interests you, there are some intro level courses that will count toward your general education credits."

"I am interested but not in any of that," Light said, clearly stating an ultimatum, "I want to know what you have to offer."

"Very well. Your interest seems earnest no matter what your reasoning is." Higurashi jotted down a quick note from a stray legal pad on her desk. She ripped it from the pad and handed it to Light.

"Give this to your faculty advisor and I'll see you in class tomorrow or Tuesday of next week," she said with smile.

"What is this?" Light questioned as he took the piece of paper.

"Written permission from me for you to be enrolled in one of my lectures," she explained, "I teach two sections this semester, so your current schedule will determine which one you'll take."

"Thank you, Higurashi-sensei."

"No problem. I look forward to seeing you in class—"

"Yagami Light."

-O0o0O-

Kagome watched as Light left her office after placing the note she wrote in his pocket. With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and twirled to face the window.

"What a mess," she said to herself, "Of course, fate would lead another screw up to me."

"I wouldn't put Light in the same category as that mutt you used to run with," Ryuk commented. Kagome glared at the chuckling shinigami who insisted on grating on her nerves.

"Don't you ever keep quiet, Ryuk-san?" Kagome asked. She turned to her desk and opened her largest drawer, fishing out a brown paper bag. Once she had it, she placed it on her desktop.

"I thought you'd be more agreeable after I went through all the trouble of going to the greengrocer and buying two dozen apples," Kagome commented, "I'm not so sure I should give them to you now."

"Tease!" Ryuk accused before reaching inside the bag for an apple and quickly devouring the red fruit, core and all.

"Pig," Kagome countered pushing the bag closer to the ravenous being. Ryuk greedily took the offering and grabbed another apple.

"So what do you want to know?" Ryuk asked between bites.

"Many things," Kagome answered, "but I'm certain you won't tell me anything at all." It wasn't everyday that a supernatural being associated with an ordinary human and had nothing to gain. With the recent events occurring, it was more than a little suspicious.

"Smart," he commented, polishing off another apple, "I suppose you'd have to be to survive as long as you have. You're going to need that trait more than ever now that you're going against Light."

"I'm not the boy's enemy," Kagome clarified.

"So you're an ally?"

Kagome turned back to the window. "I'm a friend."

Ryuk grinned. "We'll see, miko."

-O0o0O-

When Light left campus, Ryuk returned to his side wearing a large toothy grin. Light briefly acknowledged his arrival with a slight nod of his head and nothing more. He began walking in the direction of his home without saying a word to Ryuk.

"So?" Ryuk commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" Light replied.

"Aren't you going to ask why I've been going to that professor's office all this time?" Ryuk asked impatiently. It wasn't fun having Light discover his secret if he wasn't going to confront him about it.

"You won't answer any of my questions so there's no need to ask," Light stated matter-of-factly, "But, with that question you asked me, you've confirmed that you have being going to see Higurashi-sensei, and our encounter in her office was not an accident."

"So you're just going to ignore this?" Ryuk questioned, disregarding the bit of information he unintentionally gave Light.

"Of course not," Light countered, "Granted, I don't know why you're hanging around this woman. It could simply be because you're bored, and that would be of no importance to me. However…"

"Yes?" Ryuk urged him.

"I find Higurashi-sensei very interesting," Light continued, "Even more so after I did a little research on the main topic of her research."

"You mean the Spider Lord? I didn't think you'd be interested in myth."

Light shrugged. "Sometimes, the further you go back in human history, the more myth and legend intertwine with fact. Because of that, history can be changed and written by the future. I'm sure shinigami wouldn't understand considering how long your lifespan is."

A knowing smirk stretched across Ryuk's face, his jagged, yellow teeth peeking over his lips. "I wouldn't say that. I've seen first hand how the future can alter the past."

-O0o0O-

Higurashi heard the opening of her office door and looked up from her desk with a grin. "Yagami-kun. As usual, you're right on time."

Light chuckled as he stood in the open doorway. "I wasn't aware I was so predictable. I'm not interrupting, am I, Higurashi-sensei?"

"Not at all," Higurashi answered, "I wish some of my grad students came to my office as much as you do!"

Light took a quick glance at his watch. "It's almost noon. Have you had lunch yet?" Higurashi answered with a shake of her head.

"Instead of staying to your office, why don't we grab a bite to eat while I pick your brain?" Light suggested.

"I don't see why not," Higurashi answered, standing from her desk and grabbing her purse, "Do you wanna go to the Union or do you have somewhere else in mind?"

"I know a small café near campus," Light said, "They have a good selection of teas and cakes if you're in the mood for something sweet." He briefly smirked when Higurashi grinned; he picked up on her sweet tooth when they first started meeting.

"Let's get going!" Higurashi exclaimed and walked out of her office with Light, locking the door behind her. The two reached one of the campus exits until someone called out to Light from one of the many benches lining the sidewalk; he immediately recognized him as Ryuga. He intended to ignore him, but Higurashi paused when she heard his name called. He had no choice but to stop and acknowledge him. Ryuga stood from his seat and approached the two.

"Light-kun," Ryuga addressed him.

"Ryuga-san," Light replied, "how nice to see you outside of class."

"You as well. You've been scarce lately." Ryuga's eyes shifted in Higurashi's direction. "Now I see why. Who is your new companion?"

"Hello, I'm one of Yagami-kun's professors," Higurashi answered, bowing politely, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," Ryuga stated, returning the welcoming gesture, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-sensei."

"Likewise." Higurashi pursed her lips together in thought. "If you're not busy, Hideki-san, would you like to join me and Yagami-kun for a light lunch?" Light inwardly cursed; the last thing he wanted was the have Ryuga come along.

"I'd like that very much," Ryuga answered. He began following alongside Higurashi and Light as the latter led them to the café. After reaching it, the trio entered the café and was seated in the rear of the quaint building.

"Tell me, Higurashi-sensei," Ryuga began after the group ordered their dishes, "What is the topic of your lectures and your research?" Light had a feeling the question was only a formality; Ryuga knew more about Higurashi than he let on.

"I specialize in Japanese Folklore and Myth," Higurashi answered, "The lecture Yagami-kun is enrolled in focuses on the legacy of the Spider Lord, an entity that existed about five hundred years ago."

"I've heard about your research in that area," Ryuga replied, "You proposed the idea that the Spider Lord was some kind of half human, half beast monster. Quite the radical notion."

"As controversial as it seems, Higurashi-sensei and her team have found several credible pieces of physical evidence of the Spider Lord's existence," Light protested.

"I see," Ryuga commented, noting Light's reaction to his statement and how quickly he jumped to the defensive.

"The bulk of this evidence comes from the remains of battlefield locations documented in various ancient texts," Higurashi explained, "The Spider Lord and his followers left behind a very unique poison which can be detected in soil samples during our excavations. We've also found crystallized remains of an unclassified species of insect within a small radius of the battlefields that produce the same poison."

"Very interesting. You began your research during your undergraduate studies, correct?"

"I did."

"You must have great interest in the supernatural," Ryuga casually mentioned, sipping his sugar loaded tea.

Higurashi shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. I grew up on a shrine so I've always been exposed to those old stories and myths. I've found that they're not all as crazy as I thought when I was younger." She wistfully smiled into her teacup before taking a small sip.

"May I ask you another question, Higurashi-sensei?" Ryuga asked.

"Of course."

"Do you believe in the existence of shinigami?" It was a question Light expected Ryuga to ask. He glanced at Higurashi out of the corner of his eyes. He too wondered what her response would be as he recalled Ryuk's periodic and ongoing visits to her office.

"I do," Higurashi answered without hesitation.

"Do they like apples?" Ryuga followed up.

Higurashi shrugged. "That's kind of subjective, don't you think? You can't make such an inclusive statement to describe all shinigami."

"So they don't like apples?"

"Some might, and some might not," Higurashi answered with a slight roll of her eyes, "I happen to know one who enjoys them very much."

-O0o0O-

"You've been spending a lot of time with Higurashi-sensei," Ryuzaki commented. After the emergence of the Second Kira, Light officially joined the Kira Task Force working side by side with Ryuzaki and the other members.

"Sensei is friendly with all her students." Light paused. "Do you suspect her of something because of her knowledge of supernatural beings and her association with me?"

"Not really," Ryuzaki answered, "Or, more specifically, I doubt she's the Second Kira."

"Do you think she'll be useful in the investigation?" Light pressed. He knew Ryuzaki would only mention her for a reason especially with all of the other members around to overhear their conversation.

"What do you think? You obviously know her well."

"Higruashi-sensei is a good woman," Light stated firmly, "I don't want her mixed up in the Kira Investigation. She doesn't know I'm involved, and I plan to keep her out of it." His decision was firm. For the past few weeks, Light spent whatever free time he could in Higurashi's presence. After the impromptu meeting with Ryuzaki under the guise of "Ryuga", Light didn't want him to have anymore to do with her. He monopolized her time for so long, and Light began feeling rather possessive of the petite raven professor.

"I see," Ryuzaki commented and turned his attention to one of the computer monitors in front of him, "You can go home for the day. I'll contact you after we receive another response from the Second Kira."

"Very well," Light answered before standing and leaving the room. Once he was gone, Ryuzaki requested to speak with Light's father, Soichiro, privately.

"Yagami-san?" Ryuzaki addressed him.

"Yes?"

"If Higurashi-sensei dies while we are investigating the Second Kira, Light's possibility of being the First Kira will increase."

Soichiro's eyes widened and his form immediately stiffened. "What does one of his professors have to do with the investigation?"

"Light is attached to her," Ryuzaki began to explain, "How close they truly are and what Higurashi-sensei really knows, I'm not sure. If she dies, I have two theories about the cause of her death. These theories will be proven by the nature of it."

"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked.

"If Higurashi-sensei's death is a simple heart attack like all of Kira's current victims, the First Kira, Light, killed her. If her death is particularly brutal, the Second Kira killed her."

"I see," Soichiro said though he did not completely understand Ryuzaki's reasoning, "And if she doesn't die during the investigation?"

"My suspicion of Light will remain the same," Ryuzaki answered, "Keep in mind that this is only speculation on my part. Nothing has come to pass yet."

-O0o0O-

Weeks after he joined her class and long after Ryuk stopped paying the petite professor his regular visits, Light stayed in Higurashi's company. When he was with her, it seemed like nothing else mattered. The fact that he was Kira and that L, a man who worked and attended school with, was hunting him down to execute him disappeared from his mind and, for once, he was at ease. Ryuk accused him of going soft, but Light saw things different. With Higurashi, he had could find true strength. A person who exuded the purity that she did could never be a weakness.

"Sensei?" Light asked he opened the door to Higurashi's office. He stopped knocking a long time ago.

"Light-kun, have a seat," Higurashi answered without looking at him from her computer monitor, "I'll be right with you."

Light did as he was told, locking the door behind him. He'd get what he wanted today. Higurashi was young, beautiful, and, in nearly every aspect, his intellectual equal; she was perfect match for him. He loved her, and he'd take her.

"Sorry, Light-kun," Higurashi stated as she looked away from her monitor, causing the active windows he had open, "I was just finalizing some details for a dig next week and sending them to get approved by the department head."

"No problem. I don't mind waiting," Light answered, "It's pretty hot in here." He noticed Higurashi had removed her business jacket revealing her sleeveless cream shell and smooth, limber arms.

"Sorry about that," Higurashi explained with an apologetic smile, "The AC is out in the entire building, and it won't be fixed until the weekend. I was going to bring some fans from home tomorrow. All I can do now is open a window if you'd want."

Light shrugged off his jacket and loosened the collar of his shirt. "No need. I'm fine like this."

Higurashi grinned and stood, taking a seat on her desk in front of Light with her legs crossed at the ankles. That was another thing Light liked about her. Higurashi always let her guard down around him, a trait he would take advantage of soon enough.

"So tell me," Higurashi began, "Why did you come to see me today?"

"I have a question for you," Light replied.

Higurashi smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I may have the answer."

Light stood and lightly touched Higurashi's bent knee as he moved closer to her.

"Sensei," he said breathily, leaning close to Higurashi's ear, "do you like me?"

"What?" Higurashi asked in shock. She tried to scoot away from him, but Light quickly grabbed her hip to keep her from moving. He pulled her to him and pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent of fresh lilies.

"Light-kun," Higurashi addressed him slowly, "what are you doing?"

"I like you, sensei," Light said, disregarding Higurashi's question as he brushed her hair away and kissed her temple, "Tell me you like me."

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but, if you get away from me now, I won't report you. Then we can forget this incident ever happened."

"I can't do that." Light grew desperate, pressing kisses down Kagome's cheek to her neck. His hands caressed her thighs, gently running down the length of them. "Please tell me."

Higurashi raised her hands and pressed to his chest as she tried to push Light away from her.

"Kagome." At the sound of her given name whispered so tenderly from Light's lips, she faltered and her tiny hands fisted tightly into his shirt. Light grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Light," she began with a small hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, sensei?" he asked, running his hands from Kagome's hip down the length of her thigh.

"Wait," she interjected, placing one of her hands on top of Light's larger one to stop its trail down her leg, "We can't do this here."

"Then where?"

Kagome pursed her lips together, edging closer to the other side of her desk away from Light. "There's a park a few blocks away from campus. Meet at the large fountain in the center at two o' clock tomorrow afternoon."

Light was skeptical about the request but doubted Kagome could completely ignore him if she decided not to show. He made himself a constant fixture in her life—university related or otherwise. He would merely increase his efforts if she refused him. Part of him wished she would.

"Alright," Light answered. Instead of backing away from the petite woman, he pulled Kagome back to him and held her tightly.

"I like you, sensei."

"I know."

-O0o0O-

Light shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the fountain. He arrived a few minutes before two to wait for Kagome to arrive. He nearly feared she wouldn't show until he saw Kagome approaching him from the corner of his eye. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a fitted, white top, a sharp change from the neatly pressed blouses, creased pants, and pencil skirts she wore to class. Light liked the change.

"You came," Light declared when she was close to him.

Kagome briefly lowered her gaze to the ground as a pretty pink blush highlighted her cheeks. "I did."

Light held out his hand to her, the gesture causing Kagome to look up. "Will you walk with me?"

Kagome took the offered appendage, and the two walked around the park. They quickly settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying having the other close. By sunset, they ended up overlooking a manmade lake watching as the reds, oranges, and yellows of the sun were reflected by the crystal clear surface of the water. 

"Kagome?" Light questioned breaking the quiet the two of them settled into.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

Kagome leaned into him. "I like you."

At the sound of her soft utterance, Light's heart soared. Now, there was only one piece of business left.

"Are you aware of the ongoing Kira Investigation?" Light paused and Kagome nodded. "I'm a member of the task force."

"Is that so?" Kagome responded casually.

"Yes." Light stood in from of Kagome and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I don't want you to get involved. Promise me that you won't get involved." He knew Kagome had some idea concerning Ryuk and the death note; he didn't forget the comment she made when Ryuzaki asked her about shinigami and their fondness for apples. Light didn't know how Kagome knew what she did and—for all intents and purposes—didn't care. He was confident in the honesty of her words, the beaming emotion in her eyes, and every single aspect of her he learned in their time together. Kagome wouldn't betray him.

"I promise," Kagome answered, standing on the tips of her toes and pressing a kiss on Light's lips.

-O0o0O-

"So you've fallen for him, eh?" Ryuk teased the young priestess as she stepped into her office.

"Oh shut up," Kagome muttered. She closed the door behind her and locked it before taking a seat at her desk. She took a seat at her desk, propping up her elbows and dropping her head in her cupped hands.

Ryuk grinned fiendishly. "So you have. And here I thought you were going to do the just, righteous thing and turn him in. Or at the very least, convince him to stop."

When Kagome didn't respond, Ryuk added on final jab. "To think a miko as holy as you would is smitten would an evil entity like Kira."

Kagome lifted her head and let out a hollow laugh. "I don't believe Light is evil. He's definitely childish trying to fix 'the world's' problems in such a way, but he has good intentions. Maybe a little push in the right direction would help him grow up a little."

"Anything for the one you care for, right?" Ryuk commented, half joking.

"No question," Kagome answered, smiling bitterly. The shinigami was only slightly shocked to acknowledge that she was being sincere.

-O0o0O-

Light and Kagome kept up their new romantic relationship for several weeks. They behaved the same way they did during classes, and Light continued to meet Kagome in her office to keep up appearances. They arranged trysting points a good distance away from the university several times a week. It demanded a lot of attention, but the pair—especially Light—didn't seem to care. He also managed to keep all details about the Kira Investigation from her. Similarly, he kept L and all of the other investigators away from her. That was until he and Matsuda went to Aoyama.

"Higurashi-sensei!" one of the students apart of the group Light and Matsuda met up with shouted. Light immediately spotted her dressed in a grey tulip skirt and form fitting black top. She was also with a group of friends, but hers only contained two other women.

"What are you doing here, sensei?"

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. "I do have a life outside the lecture hall and my office."

"Are these your students?" one of Kagome's companions asked. Before she could answer, the other girl moved in front of the group of college students, smiling coyly and playfully batting her eyelashes. 

"Mind if we join you?" she asked; it was clear she was a flirt.

"Yuka-chan," Kagome protested, "That would be inappropriate!"

"Maybe for you, but there no rules against Eri-chan and I hooking up with hot college guys," Yuka protested, "We have to have some fun since Ayumi-chan married Hojo-kun and you shacked up with your job." Yuka abruptly latched onto Matsuda's arm and began talking animatedly in his ear. Eri followed behind her, starting a conversation within the group. Kagome rolled her eyes but followed along anyway. Light quickly fell in step next to her, all too happy to forget the intended purpose of this outing and stand at her side.

"Shoot!" Kagome exclaimed as her cellphone slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground. Light stopped and knelt beside her as she picked it up.

"Sensei." He cupped her cheek causing her to look up at him. "I like you."

Kagome smiled sweetly and covered Light's hand with her own. "I like you."

Unseen by their companions, the two lovers shared a brief kiss. Unbeknownst to them, a woman in disguise watched them and felt bile rise in the back of her throat as her anger raged.

-O0o0O-

Light's usual walk to Kagome's office building was expectedly delayed. She and her research team returned from a new dig site a few days ago and were scheduled to report their findings to the department. There was even an announcement in several local posts about it. Light couldn't help but feel proud.

When he approached the familiar building, Light immediately noticed the crowd quickly gathering and men in uniform pushing them away from the southeast end of the building. He caught sight of the receptionist standing outside the rapidly constructed barrier with tears streaking her face.

"What's going on?" Light asked her.

She turned to him, her face portraying worry. "It's Higurashi-sensei!"

Light felt bile rise in the back of his throat and his form constricting with fear.

"What happened?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"She fell from the window on the fifth floor when she was headed to her office right after she left her meeting."

Light pushed passed all of the students, faculty, and paramedics to reach Kagome, a pale, fragile figure decorated with splatters of red clinging to consciousness on the pavement. Despite orders for him to leave, he knelt at her side and took her hand in his. Feeling herself being moved, Kagome weakly opened her eyes.

"Light," she uttered, pulling her lips into a small smile.

"Sensei," he whispered. He pulled her closer, not minding the crimson that stained his clothes or the orders for him to move away. If it caused Kagome any discomfort, she didn't let it show.

"I don't—" Kagome began, but Light quickly cut her off. He didn't want to hear anything negative she—or anyone else—had to say.

"You'll be fine," Light insisted, tears burning in his eyes, "They'll help you and you'll be alright."

Kagome weakly chuckled and slowly reached up to brush away the moisture gathering in the corners of Light's eyes. "Light, I like you."

"I like you too, sensei. Please don't leave me!" Light pleaded, desperate for the woman he clutched.

Kagome smiled and drew her final breath, her ice cold eyes still staring into the sky. Light cried.

-O0o0O-

Light blankly stared the death note Amane Misa offered to him. His face was schooled in an expression of indifference as he read the passage recorded on the page.

"Higurashi Kagome. A fatal fall from the fifth floor of the Anthropology Department at To-Oh University. May 24, 2004, at the conclusion of the 2:00 pm meeting discussing her research findings."

After setting aside the note, Light held the pop idol to him and whispered her name sweetly into her ear. She melted against him.

Light's façade was perfect. The girl may believe he cared for her, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Light would use her. Use her until he painstakingly bled away every last drop. Then, when her usefulness ended, he'd destroy her like she did the only woman he truly loved. Subconsciously, Light's nails dung into Misa's skin, constricting her tighter.

'_If I see you with another woman, I'll kill her.'_

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – It's a bit melancholy, but I couldn't really picture a good ending for Light and Kagome's relationship at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it! The next pairing is Kagome/Tezuka from Prince of Tennis (that's a real throwback, right?) requested by multiple people.

L38R, DUD35! XD

(edited 08.27.2012)


	12. Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot:** InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and the Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Hello, everyone! This isn't the original one-shot I planned to post. Since it's been a while since I watched Prince of Tennis, Tezuka is a difficult character for me to write with. I decided to wait until I've worked out all the kinks to post it.

Thank you for reviewing: OoKuchikuzeoO, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Sin of the Fallen, Virivie, IchikoKitsuneKoumori (3x), xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, Crystalove09, PuriPuriBeth, AnimeFreakAmanda, Breaking Harmony, ABCanimefreak, Guest, Okashii Saru, srlotatwar, and priestess dragon! X3

**Installment 12**

InuYasha/Harry Potter Crossover

Draco Malfoy/Kagome – requested by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx

-O0o0O-

It was clear to Draco Malfoy that Kagome Higurashi was made for Harry Potter. She's the Japanese equivalent of the sodding savior with considerably less angst and considerably more cleavage. Evidently, she defeated an extremely disagreeable fellow by the name of Naraku approximately five hundred years in the past after traveling through time in an old, dry well. In addition to that, she spent three years of her youth on an epic adventure gathering fragments of an extremely powerful jewel that was embedded in her body from birth. Of course, she happened to break the jewel in the first place, but most of the historical accounts seemed to gloss over that little fact.

As a proven time traveler, a wielder of an ancient and extremely rare magic, a living artifact, and a young lady that was real easy on the eyes, Higurashi was a bit more impressive than the Boy Who Lived to Defeat the Dark Lord in Draco's humble opinion. Unfortunately, most people attributed his option to the Malfoy family's unfavorable position after the war. Either way, power and skill unbalance aside, it seemed inevitable that Potter and Higurashi would end up together.

Higurashi was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first transfer student in approximately 358 years and an eighth year student joining the other students who returned after the war. Her transfer was definitely Headmistress McGonagall's doing. Apparently, she thought Higurashi's presence would help with all of the hostile feelings after the war.

Draco snorted when McGonagall carefully placed the Sorting Hat on Higurashi's head. Any minute now she'd be sorted into Gryffi—

"Hufflepuff!" the hat bellowed before the headmistress removed it. Higurashi grinned as she walked to the table surrounded by cheering students garbed in black and yellow.

…Oh.

-O0o0O-

Higurashi's status as a Hufflepuff was irrelevant for three main reasons. Firstly, due to the small number of students returning for the eighth year at Hogwarts, all of their housing and classes were shared among them regardless of their original House. However, House pride was still strong despite the effort to bring everyone together.

Secondly, Higurashi freely associated with members of all other Houses even the most undesirable. Despite what McGonagall preached about House unity, Slytherin was purposely left out by the other three Houses and purposely the brunt of everyone's ire. Higurashi seemed to completely ignore that. She quickly struck up conversations and made friends with just about anyone without discrimination. And, just as Draco expected, Potter and his entourage quickly added themselves to that growing group. It wouldn't be long before the Golden Trio officially inducted her into their ranks.

The final and more noticeable than the prior two reasons, Higurashi did not wear the school regulation robes decorated in Hufflepuff yellow. For whatever reason, she only wore a white, short-sleeved Oxford shirt usually with her Hufflepuff black and yellow tie. That coupled with a plaid, pleated skirt and long, black knee-highs made Higurashi stood out amongst her bland, Hufflepuff peers.

"Will you stop staring at her?" Pansy abruptly snapped, causing Draco to jolt forward and nearly topple over his cauldron.

"Did you really have to do that?" Draco retorted and turned his attention back to his potion without waiting for Pansy to answer. She scoffed before doing the same.

"Just ask her out and be done with it," Blaise added with a smirk, "Get her out of your system."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you suggesting I consort with a Hufflepuff?"

"Well, at the very least, she'll be a decent shag," Blaise stated, his grin slowly growing across his face, "More than decent I'd wager."

Pansy shook her head and tried to tune out the rest of the boys' conversation, muttering insults under her breath.

"You know, you might be right," Draco began wryly, "I'm sure Higurashi is positively foaming at the mouth to bag a former Death Eater." He sighed and added another ingredient to the mixture. "Potter's probably told her all about me and everyone else she should avoid."

"You have a point, mate," Blaise commented, "Now, those two would make one strong power couple."

Pansy snorted and unwittingly joined the discussion. "As if that's going to happen with the ginger shrew lapping at Potter's heels. She's been at it for seven years now. As much as I'd have to say it, Higurashi is no match for that girl's persistence."

"I'm not sure that she'll be there for long," Blaise mentioned, "The Weaslette may be fit, but she certainly has nothing on Kagome."

"So you're on a first name basis, eh?" Pansy questioned with a lopsided grin, "It seems like Potter's not the only one getting chummy with Higurashi. I'd say that you're the one who's after a decent shag."

"If you haven't noticed I'm doing it for Draco," Blaise explained, "There's no question that he's interested in her. But, if he continues to take his precious time, I might have to step up and take Higurashi up on that decent shag."

"Splendid!" Slughorn exclaimed, drawing the attention of the three Slytherins as he fawned over one of his favorite student's work, "Absolutely splendid!"

"Thank you, professor," Higurashi answered him, shyly looking at her feet.

"So modest!" he continued to praise her, "This is the most perfectly brewed Blood Replenishing Potion I've seen a student produce in years. I daresay you could replace a vial at St. Mungo's with your potion, and no one would be the wiser! A more than 'O' worthy submission. Well done, Miss Higurashi, very well done."

"Oh I'm not too sure about that!" Higurashi said as she ladled her potion in a vial before handing it to Slughorn.

"Would you mind taking a look around at everyone else's potion?" Slughorn asked, "I'm sure your colleagues would appreciate your expertise."

"Sure," Higurashi answered, before putting her things in her bag as Slughorn vanished the rest of her potion and walking around the classroom to inspect the other potion attempts. Slughorn's request wasn't unexpected; he as a Potions Master was highly impressed with Higurashi's apparent potion skills and frequently asked for her input.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise told his friend and gestured to his potion, "How does it look?"

"As if it matters," Draco replied, "Once a member of the Slug Club, always a member of the Slug Club. You're guaranteed to pass."

"I guess so," Blaise mentioned, still uneasily looking at his mixture.

Slughorn continued his rounds about three tables ahead from the Slytherin trio. So far, everyone had passing marks.

"Very good, Miss Granger, but your potion is just a few shades too dark. The results could be disastrous in a delicate situation. Even so, your attempt warrants an 'O'."

Before Slughorn reached them, Higurashi stepped in front of Blaise, Draco, and Pansy's table. She tilted her head toward Blaise's cauldron and winced.

"Not looking good, Blaise," she commented.

"Kagome, my love, that's not very nice to say!" Blaise replied, placing his hand over his chest and feigning hurt, "I happen to think you always look exceptionally ravishing."

Higurashi rolled her eyes. "I meant your potion."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked flippantly.

"For one, it's orange when it should be crimson," she said matter-of-factly, "And it appears to be smoking."

"Well…" Blaise began but trailed off miserably, but there wasn't much he could say or do about what he produced.

"Just tell Slughorn that you added too much burdock root," Kagome told Blaise, "You should scrap by with an 'A' if you're lucky."

"Bless you, Kagome!" Blaise replied, jokingly taking her hands in his, "You are an angel."

"Blaise, you really are too much," Higurashi said with a sigh before she pulled her hands away and moved onto Pansy's potion. However, between Pansy's abysmal potion skills and her complete disinterest in the subject matter, there wasn't much Higurashi could do to help her.

"I don't know, professor," Harry said as Slughorn appraised his potion, "It looks more brown than red to me."

"Nonsense!" Slughorn interjected, "There definitely is a reddish tint to it. I'll give it an 'E'. It definitely exceeds my expectations, Mr. Potter!"

"Oh brother," Draco heard Higurashi mumble before she reached his cauldron and thoughtfully looked at its contents. After finishing her assessment, she looked up at him with a curious look in her sapphire blue eyes. A rare color, Draco noted.

"Your name's Draco Malfoy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered and mentally prepared himself for the usual sneer or glare he'd receive. Even though Higurashi was friendly with Pansy and Blaise, she had no reason to be so cordial with him. She surprised him by grinning happily.

"I don't think we officially met," she stated, "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"I've heard," Draco retorted. Before their verbal exchange could continue, Slughorn approached the Slytherins' cauldrons, starting with Pansy's.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid this is barely passable. Even a 'P' is being generous. Better luck next class, eh?"

Without even feigning interest or concern, Pansy packed her bag and left the classroom. Slughorn brushed off her dismissal and turned to Draco and Blaise.

"Alright, gentlemen. What do we have here?" he greeted them. He immediately grimaced when he looked at Blaise's potion

"Looks like you ran into a bit of difficulty, Mr. Zabini."

"I'm afraid I used the wrong quantity of burdock root, Professor," Blaise explained as though he really knew that fact himself, "As I was explaining to Miss Kagome before you came."

"I can tell by the color," Slughorn replied, "An elementary mistake on a very complex potion, Mr. Zabini. I'll rate you an 'E'."

"Thank you, sir," Blaise replied with a grin. Draco noticed Higurashi rolled her eyes just out of Slughorn's periphery.

"Now then, Mr. Malfoy, let's have a look," Slughorn began as he took a ladle and began to stir the potion, inspecting it with great scrutiny. Draco knew his potion was more than passable, but Slughorn was look for something to critique, anything to lower his grade. The professor didn't keep it a secret that he dismissed Draco's potion skills.

"The color is passable," Slughorn commented, "but I'm afraid it's far too thick for a high mark, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco saw that comment coming without the use of Divination.

Before Slughorn could vanish the potion and announce Draco's grade, Higurashi placed her hand on the ladle he abandoned, stirring the mixture slowly.

"It seems fine to me, Professor," she interjected, "Perhaps you should give it another look."

As Higurashi briefly stirred the potion, a few small clumps of a fine, brown powder slipped from her hand and into the cauldron visible to Draco and Blaise. Without eliciting any suspicion from Slughorn, she mixed the ingredient into Draco's potion.

"Very well. Let me see it again." Slughorn took hold of the ladle and stirred, unknowingly evening out the distribution of the ingredient Kagome added.

"I see what you mean, Miss Higurashi. Maybe I was too hasty in my assessment. An 'E', Mr. Malfoy."

Slughorn left the table to inspect other cauldrons.

"You sneaky little badger," Blaise praised once Slughorn was out of earshot, "What was that?"

Higurashi grinned and reached for a small shaker on the adjacent table. "Ginger, a natural blood thinner with the same effects on the Blood Replenishing Potion. Very fast acting I'd say."

"It seems that Draco is in your debt, love," Blaise added, "Right, Draco?"

"Think nothing of it," Higurashi said with a wave of her hand, "Slughorn's an excellent Potions Master and a decent guy, but I hate how he plays favorites. If you and Harry got an 'E' on those crocks of crap, Draco deserves an 'O' hands down."

"I doubt that will ever happen," Draco commented, "but thanks."

"Now, now, I'm sure you're much more grateful than that!" Blaise told Draco accompanied with a pat on his back, "Show the lovely lady just how appreciative you are." It wasn't hard to detect the innuendo in his tone.

Higurashi rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you, Blaise?"

The dark-skinned boy deviously wriggled his eyebrows. "Not in front of everyone else, love! I'll see you at dinner then we'll take it from there to our dormitory."

"Sure thing," Higurashi replied halfheartedly, shaking her head, "See you, Draco."

When Higurashi left to appraise more potions, Blaise nudged Draco in the arm. "It seems like Kagome's taken a shine to you. Potter might have a little competition."

"Just how daft are you?" Draco retorted. He didn't expect Higurashi to act so welcoming with him but was sure she meant nothing by it.

"That girl's just foolishly friendly."

"I'm serious, mate," Blaise reiterated, "She likes you. I think you should go for it!"

Draco grabbed his bag and left Blaise and all of his ludicrous theories behind. Even if there was the slightest chance that he was interested in Higurashi, nothing would come of it. He already knew that he was destined to lose if he went up against Potter.

-O0o0O-

Draco wasn't surprised when he found Higurashi seated in the stands during Quidditch tryouts when he wandered onto the pitch. After much debate amongst the Hogwarts faculty, eighth year students were allowed to join their original House Quidditch teams instead of creating an additional team for eighth years only. Gryffindor had first dibs on the pitch with Potter reprising his position as team captain after unanimous consent from the rest of his House. Of course Higurashi would be here watching all of the action, oohing and awing as Potter fluttering about on his broom.

"Hey, Draco," Higurashi happily called out as she waved him over. It didn't take long for Draco to decide to approach her and take an empty seat at her side.

"Higurashi," he greeted her stoically.

"So what are you doing up here?" she asked him, starting a conversation.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. Why did he come out here? He had no interest in taking a spot on the team this year. The last time he rode a broom wasn't under the best circumstances, and he has not ridden another since then.

"Watching the tryouts like you are I assume," he answered, making up a quick excuse.

"I am," she replied, "Ginny and Ron practically forced me to come down here when I told them I've never seen a Quidditch game."

"Seems like you lived quite the deprived life before Hogwarts," Draco quipped sarcastically, "You have my condolences."

Higurashi giggled, taking Draco's comment as a joke. "You're not the only one who thinks so. So are you going to try out for the Slytherin team?"

"Not interested," he responded quickly, "You?"

"You must be joking. I've never ridden a broom in my life!" Higurashi told him, "Professor McGonagall even tried to arrange my class schedule so that I could be in the first year flying class."

"Seriously?" Draco commented incredulously.

"You don't have to say it like that. I did have to live a deprived life before coming here," Higurashi stated playfully, "Anyway, this year's flying classes are scheduled other more important classes, so it didn't work out. Madam Hooch offered to give me private lessons, but I didn't want her to go through all that trouble on my account."

Draco snorted and spoke before he could stop himself. "Why don't you get Potter to teach you?"

"Harry?" Higurashi repeated curiously, "Well, he actually did offer after I told him and the others I couldn't fly."

'Of course he did,' Draco thought. Potter would have been a fool to miss that opportunity for alone time with Higurashi.

"But since he's captain and all, I don't think he'll have much time since he has to work with the rest of the team," Higurashi continued, "I ended up turning him down."

"Really?" Draco commented. It seemed like Higurashi contradicted his expectations for her and Potter yet again. "How unfortunate for you."

"Don't worry," Higurashi continued impishly, "I'm sure I'll get through this somehow."

"One can only hope," Draco replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when the Gryffindor tryouts ended. The rowdy team members Higurashi was closest to plus Granger who was probably watching the team closer to the field rushed to the Hufflepuff student, ignoring the fact that Draco was in her company.

"Kagome!" the Weaslette cried out with a disgusting amount of cheerfulness. Higurashi smiled and stood to greet her and the others.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! You were all great out there," she exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"We do try our best," Weasley replied smugly causing Granger to jab him in the arm.

"I bet your eyes were on Harry," Ginny commented with a sly grin, "He's the best player on the team."

"Definitely!" Higurashi replied, winking in Harry's direction, "You're much more graceful in the air than you are on your own two feet."

"Thanks I guess," Potter responded, sheepishly running his hands through his unruly hair, "You know, if you still want to learn how to fly, my offer still stands."

"Harry will have you in the air in no time!" Weasley exclaimed with his sister readily agreeing. Granger didn't join the other in their encouragement; she probably didn't want to lose Higurashi as her study partner for something as frivolous as flying.

"Thanks, but you're a team captain," Higurashi reminded him, "You have to look after the team."

"Then we'll all help teach you during practices," Weasley insisted, "It doesn't have to be just Harry."

"It'll be fun!" the she-Weasley insisted. In the face of such persistence, Higurashi began to falter slightly. Draco fought the urge to snort. For people who claimed to be Higurashi's mates, they didn't hesitate to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I already agreed to teach her," Draco stated, forcing everyone other than Higurashi to acknowledge his presence.

"Malfoy?" Potter spat incredulously. Draco was sure there would be more nasty words exchanged between them, but Higurashi abruptly turned to him, her bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Really, Draco?" she asked, her voice full of admiration, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," Draco replied, "Meet me at the pitch after dinner."

Higurashi nodded eagerly before she began making her way back to the castle with the two other girls following closely at her side, both immediately confronting her about what just happened. Potter and Weasley stayed behind with Draco.

"What are you up to?" Potter asked him without any preamble. Weasley stood at his side as menacing as he could appear.

Draco scoffed before turning away from the two Gryffindors. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

And, in addition to that, he didn't really know the answer.

-O0o0O-

By the time Draco made it back to the eighth years' common room after dinner, Blaise was waiting for him with a large grin on his face.

"So you finally made your move, eh?" he stated when Draco bypassed him to go to their dormitory. Eager to hear his friend's response, he followed after him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as he made his way for his trunk. He opened it and began looking for his broom. He only packed it out of habit and it seemed to have migrated toward the bottom of his trunk.

"Private flying lessons ring any bells?" Blaise asked him pointedly.

"So I'm guessing the whole castle knows about it?" Draco countered when he pulled out his Nimbus 2001. He avoided talking about it after dinner but knew it would quickly catch up to him.

"Of course. It all seems too spur of the moment for me, but I give you points for gusto," Blaise answered cheekily before he noticed Draco only had one broom, "Do you have another broom besides your own for Kagome to use? You can't plan of teaching her from the ground."

Draco blinked when he realized that obvious flaw in his plans. They could use lighting charms, but it would still be too dark. He couldn't let Kagome go into the air without him. "I'll just nick one from the broom closet before I meet her."

"And have Kagome riding one of those ancient Cleansweeps?" Blaise questioned incredulously, "Absolutely not. You can borrow mine."

Blaise went to his trunk to retrieve a Nimbus 2001 identical to Draco's. After quickly locating the broom, he picked it up and handed it to his blonde friend.

"Hurry up and get out there," Blaise instructed before he added, "but feel free to take your time getting back. I won't wait up for you two!"

Draco rolled his eyes before resting both brooms over his shoulders and walking outside of the castle. Curfew hours haven't begun yet, but he was still careful to keep out of sight of any professors patrolling the grounds. When he reached the pitch, he saw Higurashi standing on the sidelines of the field, illuminated by a lighting charm. When she noticed him approaching the field, a large smile stretched across her face.

"Draco, over here!" she called out to him.

When he reached her, Draco noticed Higurashi brought a broom of her own, a Firebolt.

'Potter,' Draco thought bitterly, instantly knowing where the broomstick came from.

"Sorry, I'm late," Draco stated when he had gotten closer, "I was getting you a broom, but it looks like you brought your own."

"Oh," Higurashi explained, handling the broom gingerly, "Harry lent it to me before I left. Everyone says it's the best broom out there, but I'm not sure if it's a good pick for a beginner like me."

"I agree," Draco answered without hesitation, "Blaise lent you an earlier model that should be easier to use."

"I'll have to thank him," Higurashi said with relief in her voice, "I'd hate to fall flat on my face on my first broom ride."

"Indeed." Draco reached out his hand and gently ease the broom away from Higurashi.

"Still," he began, "it would be a shame if Potter's broomstick went to waste." Abruptly, Draco placed the two Nimbus 2001s on the ground and mounted the Firebolt.

"Get behind me," he told her.

"Are you serious?" Higurashi asked in disbelief.

"You haven't been in the air yet, right?" Draco continued, "You should get used to it first."

'What in the world am I thinking?' he thought after he finished saying his suggestion, 'I haven't been back on a broom in months!' He paid closer attention to the pensive look on Higurashi's face.

'Maybe she'll just say no. This is Potter's broomstick, after all. She might prefer to be behind him.'

"Well," Higurashi said after a few moments of thinking, "you're the expert here!"

She crossed her legs over the broom and took a seat behind Draco, pressing herself tightly against his back. Draco went rigid and nearly lost his hold on the handle. He wasn't expecting Higurashi to go along with his suggestion so easily.

"I'm ready when you are," she whispered excitedly in his ear.

"Right." Regaining his composure, Draco kicked off the ground and began to race through the cool night air. He gradually relaxed the longer he stayed in flight, Higurashi's warm presence pressed behind him was increasingly comforting. She constantly giggled and whispered in his ear, encouraging him to go higher and faster. Without hesitation, Draco complied, subconsciously relishing when Higurashi pressed herself closer to him.

When he gained enough confidence, he flew her over the lake, bracing himself when Higurashi leaned over to dip her fingers in the water. The lake's giant squid, apparently drawn in by Higurashi's growing excitement, reached up one of its tentacles and brushed against her fingers. She jumped at the unexpected contact causing Draco to lose control of the high speed broomstick. The two toppled over into the icy cold lake. They weren't too far from the shore, so the two swam onto the banks of the lake, leaving the Firebolt to sink.

Once the two teens were safely on dry land, Higurashi let her head back to let out peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked gruffly.

"Well," Higurashi began when she stopped giggling, "Don't we look lovely?"

"Breathtaking."

"Oh cheer up," Higurashi said before pulling her wand from the waistband of her skirt, "_Exaresco_!" Within seconds, her drying charm gently evaporated the water away leaving her and Draco completely dry.

After drawing his own wand, Draco waved it toward the lake and said the incantation. "_Accio _Firebolt!" The broom broke through the surface of the water and flew through the air to Draco's hand. Once he had it, he quickly cast a _tempus_ charm to check the time. He was surprised by how long he spent with the raven Hufflepuff without even realizing it.

"It's after midnight," he announced, "We should head in before we get caught. You have to get on the broom tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Higurashi repeated.

"Yeah," Draco replied, his voice shaking slightly as he began to ramble, "For your next lessen. Assuming tomorrow's good for you. We can do it another time that's better for you."

"Tomorrow's perfect," Higurashi exclaimed, throwing her arms around Draco's neck, "Thank you, Draco. You're the best!"

Draco slowly returned the gesture, placing his hands on Higurashi's waist. "My pleasure."

The two separated, retrieved the other two broomsticks, and began walking to their shared tower. When they got inside, Draco continued to walk Kagome to the entrance of the girls' dorm, ignoring the night owls who were present in the common room.

"Thanks again," Higurashi told him before they parted, "Do you think you can give Harry his broom back for me."

"Sure thing," Draco replied.

"And Draco?" Higurashi called out before he turned away.

He nodded once and waited for Higurashi to continue. She stepped closer to him and raised herself to the tips of her toes, clutching his sleeve for balance. Before Draco could question her actions, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she withdrew, a light pink hue tinting her cheeks.

Draco stiffly nodded, feeling slightly out of breath. "Goodnight…Kagome."

Kagome smiled when Draco called her by her first name before turning away and walking upstairs. Draco stood in his place until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. With a noticeably spring in his step, he turned and walked to the boys' dorm with the three brooms balanced on his shoulder. Before he could turn into the room he shared with Blaise and Theo, he ran into Potter as he walked out of his room. Even though it seemed like Potter was watching him and Kagome from the tower windows, Draco wasn't going to let him bring down his good mood.

"Waiting up for me?" Draco asked him brazenly, "So sweet of you."

"Whatever, Malfoy," Potter answered with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Very well then," he replied and held out the Firebolt, "Here's your broom. Kagome sent it." The more Draco said the raven Hufflepuff's name, the more lightheaded he felt.

Potter took the broom and placed it on his shoulder. "Have a good lesson, did you?"

"Splendid," Draco replied, "We have another one tomorrow. Feel free to join, Potter."

"Maybe I will," Potter stated, the challenge clear in his voice. He returned to his room without another world. Draco did the same to find Theo fast asleep and Blaise wide awake and waiting for him.

"I'm guessing all went well," Blaise commented, "You're even rousing your competition? A very bold move, my friend." The look on his face quickly turned perverted. "What happened between the two of you that made you so confident?"

"Oh sod off," Draco retorted, tossing Blaise his broom haphazardly with a confident grin on his face.

Kagome Higurashi seemed to full of contradictions, and Draco intended to find out each one as he slowly made her his. Whatever part of his mind that was still convinced she was made for Potter wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Draco and Kagome make such a cute couple and I just love eighth year Harry Potter fics! XD Tezuka is up next. I hope you enjoy it. L83RN355! X3

(Here's a little secret: I'm rewriting _Demonic Teachings,_ my InuYasha/Harry Potter crossover, into an eighth year fic.)

(edited 01.26.2013)


	13. Kunimitsu Tezuka - Prince of Tennis

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Prince of Tennis is property of Takeshi Konomi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, YukimuraShuusukeGirl, kenzkitty, inuluvskags1, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Katarin Kishika, kakashixangela, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Priestess dragon, and kagome midnight fox! XD

I'd say that this story is bit more subtle than my other ones. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I revamped and reposted _Demonic Teachings_, my InuYasha and Harry Potter crossover. Check it out if you like! X3

**Installment 13**

InuYasha/Prince of Tennis Crossover

Tezuka/Kagome – requested by multiple readers

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she peered through the chain link fence separating her and her friend, Ayumi, from the rowdy middle school boys on the other side. Her sapphire blue eyes were apprehensive as she nervously tucked a loose lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I can go through with this," she whined pitifully.

"If you wanna pass freshmen math this year, you don't have a choice, Kagome-chan," Ayumi told her matter-of-factly, "Yamamoto-sensei was kind enough to give you the name of this math tutor and put in a good word for you."

"But she's a middle school teacher!" Kagome cried woefully, turning to face her friend, "I'll look liked a complete idiot coming here for her help!"

"You'll look like a bigger idiot if you repeat a freshmen class next fall," Ayumi retorted.

Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess you're right about that."

"Now get in there! Ryuzaki-sensei should be waiting for you," Ayumi told her encouragingly, "And try not to be tempted by all those cute middle school boys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking through the gate to the enclosed tennis courts. She continued walking until she approached a middle-aged woman wearing a white and magenta jogging suit and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was carefully watching the boys practice, quickly pointing out any mistakes they made.

"Excuse me," she said to get her attention, "but are you Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"That's me," the older woman answered with a friendly smile, "You must be Higurashi Kagome-san. Yamamoto called and told me about you."

Kagome nervously chuckled and shifted on the balls of her feet. "Well, about that…"

"Don't worry about it!" Ryuzaki exclaimed cheerfully, "I've seen my share of bad test scores. Just let me have a quick word with my team captain before was get stated."

"Take your time!" Kagome replied.

When Ryuzaki began walking to a different court, she lazily leaned against the fence. The coach approached a boy with long dirty blonde hair and glasses garbed in jumpsuits bearing the colors of Seishun middle school.

'Hmm,' Kagome absently noted, 'He must be in his final year.'

"Rogue ball! Watch out!" one of the practicing boys shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome uttered as she caught sight of the yellow ball hurling toward her forehead.

Reacting on vigorously honed instinct, she back flipped out of the way and landed on her feet as the ball struck the fence behind her. When she straightened her posture, Kagome couldn't help but hear the chatter of the other male students around her.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course I did!"

"Me too!"

"I could see everything!"

"How cute! White with light blue stripes!"

'Blue stripes?' Kagome mused, 'Wait! They can't mean-?'

Kagome's face flamed as she pulled down the hem of her skirt as low as she could. She just showed all of these boys her panties!

Ryuzaki blew her whistle. "Alright! That's enough. Since you boys have enough time to stand around staring, I'm sure you won't mind spending the rest of our practice period running laps! So get moving!"

The boys briefly groaned before they all began to run laps around the fence. Kagome shyly approached the coach as she walked toward her.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Don't worry about it. Those boys had it coming," Ryuzaki replied with a flippant wave of her hand, "Now let's get started up over there at those benches. You have all your materials, right?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Then let's get to work!"

-O0o0O-

Momoshiro Takeshi laughed heartily as he watched most of the other tennis club members running laps around the court, all of them panting and profusely sweating.

"That's what you get for getting caught!" he called out.

"Ssss…you looked too, pervert," Kaido Kaoru hissed under his breath.

"What did you say?" Momoshiro countered, angrily confronting his rival.

"Don't you two start again," Oishi Shuichiro scolded them, "Stop talking about it and let the poor girl have some peace."

"He's right," Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis team, "Get back to practice."

"Right way, captain!"

For a brief moment, Tezuka stilled and looked to the benches were the tennis club's coach was tutoring that high school student. Ryuzaki was laughing at a stack of papers she held, probably old exams, as the raven-haired girl held her head down in shame. From her reaction, he could only imagine how bad her test scores could be. Once her laughter died down, Ryuzaki said something that caused the raven to pick up her head and reach for her books, a look of renewed enthusiasm.

'She seems a little scatterbrained, but she might actually get through Ryuzaki-sensei's tutoring.'

Tezuka turned away from them and returned to the practice. That girl was none of his business.

-O0o0O-

"This is hilarious, Kagome-san!" Ryuzaki exclaimed, "How in the world did you manage to get an 18% on an exam?"

"Not so loud, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Kagome pleaded, "I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Oh really? It seems to me that you're smart enough to learn all of the material, but you don't take any of your lessons seriously. You lack any passion for it," Ryuzaki assessed, flicking Kagome on the forehead, "I'll have to do something a bit drastic to get you to absorb the information in your head. Think you can handled it?"

Kagome nodded earnestly. "I'm sorry. Recently, I've become very absentminded when it comes to my schoolwork. I'll try even harder!"

'I can't be left behind,' she thought, 'The past is in the past, and there's nothing I can do to change that. Now's the time to move on with my life.'

Kagome was always the resilient type, never to let any situation get her down no matter how hopeless it seemed.

'Although, this time I'm only up against freshmen algebra and not demons ripping me apart for jewel shards,' she thought with a silent groan, 'Compared to that, my current situation is pretty pathetic.'

"I'm glad to hear that," Ryuzaki replied, "Tomorrow, I want you to meet me in the tennis court during the regulars' afternoon practice."

"Practice?" Kagome repeated unsurely, "So tomorrow's lesson has something to do with tennis?"

Ryuzaki chuckled and reached for a white bundle next to on the bench. She held it out to Kagome.

"Something like tennis!" she answered, "So here's your uniform!"

Kagome quietly gulped and took her new "uniform". Something told her that she was not going to like her next tutoring session.

-O0o0O-

Ryuzaki stepped onto the court and blew her whistle to get the Seigaku regulars' attention.

"Okay, boys! Today, you're all going to do a little side job before you begin your usual practice."

"A side job, nya?" Kikumaru Eiji asked, "What kind of job?"

Ryuzaki chuckled. "Let's just wait until she shows up."

"She?" Momoshiro asked, "You mean that girl you've been tutoring?"

"Must be," Fuji Shusuke commented, wearing his usual serene smile, "Anyone remember her name?"

"Keiko or Kagura?" Momoshiro suggested, "Something like that."

"It's Kagome."

The Seigaku regulars looked at the petite figure walking onto the court with most of her body covered up in one of Ryuzaki's spare jackets.

"What are you doing with that ridiculous thing?" Ryuzaki asked her, "Take it off so we can get started."

Kagome blushed and quickly clutched the jacket tighter to her body. "But Ryuzaki-sensei…you can't really expect met to…to actually take this off right here!"

The coach smirked. "Eighteen percent."

At the sound of Ryuzaki's voice, Kagome stiffened before placing a shaky hand on the jacket's zipper. She slowly pulled it down and slipped the jacket off leaving her standing in the middle of the tennis court in a pristine white cheerleading uniform detailed in red and dark blue with her. At the shocked stares of the Seigaku tennis players, Kagome nervously pulled at the midriff showing top and short, pleated skirt.

"Take a good look, boys," Ryuzaki instructed, "Today, Kagome-san will be your target."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"It's exactly what we talked about the other day," Ryuzaki began, "Kagome-san, you need motivation to learn the information, and this is how I'm going to give it to you. While I ask you math questions and concepts, these guys will be aiming tennis balls right at you."

"Say what?" Kagome cried out.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Oishi asked.

"Well, I don't expect you all to use full strength, but feel free to use all of your skill and technique," Ryuzaki commented before turning her attention back to Kagome, "So these are the rules. If you miss three questions or are hit with three consecutive balls before I finish the questioning, you must drink a special drink that Inui has prepared just for you."

"A special drink?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes." Inui Sadaharu held out a pitcher full of a creamy, opaque mixture that was pale green in color with a layer of white foam on the top that was about an inch thick.

'It looks like barf!' Kagome mused, mentally cringing, 'They seriously can't expect me to drink that!'

"What in the world is that?" she asked warily.

"It's a variant of my Penal-Tea that I created for this special practice," Inui told her, "I call it Penal-Tea Venom. It's best served warm."

"Disgusting!" Eiji cried out, "Glad we don't have to drink it!"

"Alright, everyone get into position!" Ryuzaki instructed, "Kagome-san, you take the left side of the court. You guys, take the other side."

Kagome groaned before walking toward the middle of the court, standing awkwardly.

"Okay," Ryuzaki shouted, "Oishi, you get first serve! And Kagome-san, we're going to start with the basics so you better not miss these questions. Tell me, what is the equation relating the sides of a right triangle."

"Let's see," Kagome thought aloud, "The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the two other sides. The equation is represented as a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared."

After Kagome finished reciting the answer, Oishi served the ball. Without much effort, she skillfully dodged the serve.

"That was your serve?" Eiji asked his partner in disbelief.

Oishi shrugged. "I thought it would be best if we started off easy."

"Hey! You guys better keep up with me or I'll have you drink the Penal-Tea!" Ryuzaki shouted from the sidelines.

"Alright! Let's kick this up a notch!" Takashi Kawamura shouted, readying another tennis ball.

Ryuzaki spoke as he readied his serve. "For non-right triangles, tell me how to calculate the length of a missing side given the values for a combination of other sides and angles."

"Well, there's the law of sines and law of cosines," Kagome began, "For the law of sines, given the—"

"Burning!" Kawamura declared, serving the ball in Kagome's direction.

Kagome paused and back flipped out of the serve's path. She looked at Kawamura and smirked.

"Nice try!" she told him with a wink.

"She even dodged your serve," Fuji commented, "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Kagome-san, answer the question or you forfeit!"

"Right! For the law of sines…"

By the time Ryuzaki asked about fifteen or twenty questions, Kagome answered all them all correctly as she skillfully dodged each serve the regulars sent her way.

"She's pretty good," Echizen Ryoma stated, commenting on the high school girl for the first time.

"I know!" Momoshiro whined, "Her little winning streak is starting to get on my nerves. It's like she's mocking us."

"Ssss…this'll end it," Kaido said as he threw the ball into the air, "Boomerang Snake!"

'Huh?' Kagome thought as she watched the ball, 'It's going out of bounds.' She cringed when it curved around the net.

'What the?'

"Kagome-san, answer the question now!" Ryuzaki shouted.

Kagome gulped; she was paying so much attention Kaido's serve that she didn't hear the question.

'Only one thing to do now,' Kagome thought. She managed to dodge the ball but didn't answer Ryuzaki's question in time.

"That's strike one! Two more questions and you will face the penalty!" Ryuzaki shouted.

"Damn!" she cursed and got ready for the next serve and question.

The questioning continued, and the serves increased in strength and frequency. Kagome managed to dodge all of the tennis balls, but she missed another one of Ryuzaki's questions.

"She's dodged every ball but missed two questions already," Fuji assessed.

"Only one more before…" Inui began and trailed off, looking at the pitcher of his latest juice set on the sidelines.

"You sound like you actually want her to drink," Ryoma commented offhand.

Momoshiro cringed. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Enough!" Ryuzaki called out, closing the book she held with an audible snap, "Kagome-san, you've finished all of the review material. We will start new material during you next session."

"I actually did it?" Kagome exclaimed, feeling ecstatic that she wasn't going to drink the puke colored beverage, "Woohoo!"

The team watched as Kagome cheered for her victory and jump in the air in glee.

"Wow," Momoshiro commented, "After all that dodging, she still has energy to do something like that."

"Almost makes you think that she's a real Seigaku cheerleader, nya!" Eiji commented with the others agreeing.

'She's happy about something so small,' Tezuka thought. The material Ryuzaki went through was something he and some of the other Seigaku regulars answer with ease. Still, it was a nice change to see the high school girl look so happy and confident.

-O0o0O-

"A 73%. A very good improvement," Ryuzaki praised, looking at the test paper Kagome just gave to her, "but you still have a long way to go."

"I know," Kagome replied with grin, "So, in light of this new development, do I still have to be a target today?"

Ryuzaki smirked. "The boys will be disappointed, but I suppose you can skip it this afternoon. You can still stay for practice if you want."

"Awesome! But I think I'll be going home," Kagome exclaimed. As much as she liked the new tutoring technique, she desperately needed a break. Once or twice, one of the boys managed to hit her.

'Not using their full strength my ass,' Kagome thought with a grumble. She began to walk to the court toward the main gate of the academy and, on her way, she encountered Tezuka.

"Hello, Tezuka-san," Kagome greeted him cheerfully. Thanks to her tutoring sessions, had the chance to meet all of the Seigaku regulars. Most of them were friendly, but others, like Tezuka didn't speak to her much.

He nodded. "You've been working really hard."

"Thanks," Kagome replied, "I'm actually taking the day off, so you're gonna have to wait a little longer to use your Zero-Degree Serve on me again!"

Tezuka huffed but there was a slight grin on his face as he continued to speak with Kagome. From the other side of the court, the other regulars watched the duo talk.

"What are those two talking about?" Momoshiro asked, "Other than Kagome-san's tutoring sessions, they usually ignore each other."

"Pretty strange if you ask me," Eiji commented.

Fuji chuckled and stated, "It may not seem like it, but she's actually the type Tezuka-bucho goes for."

"Really?" Kawamura questioned, "How do you figure?"

"Kagome-san's the type that gives her all no matter what even when she's prancing around in a cheerleader uniform," Fuji explained, "Kagome-san was a bit dull when she first came here, but she's beginning to find a passion for things. But she's still a little absentminded."

"That's not very nice to say about her!" Eiji protested.

"I meant nothing negative by it," Fuji retorted.

"Well, I guess the two of them together is the start of something new," Momoshiro stated.

"Indeed," Inui added, "The probability of Tezuka-bucho being attracted to Kagome-san is 83%, the probability of her returning this attraction is 74%, and the probability of either one of them acting on this attraction is 47%."

Ryoma huffed. "_Mada mada dane. _You're data is flawed. It already started between those two."

"You really think so, chibi-chan?" Eiji asked.

"How could you even tell?" Momoshiro asked.

"Don't you remember that day we first saw her on the tennis court?" Ryoma told them, "Tezuka-bucho was the first one to look after someone called out the color of her underwear."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you liked it. It wasn't my favorite because I'm not used to writing with Prince of Tennis characters, but I think it was decent enough. Also, due to requests from anonymous readers, the one-shot after the next one will be Kagome and Marshall Lee from Adventure Time. The next one is a bit of a surprise! XD

Until next time, TCB! X3

(edited 02.25.2013)


	14. Yuta Fuji - Prince of Tennis

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Prince of Tennis is property of Takeshi Konomi All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: kagome midnight fox, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, SilverStar118, YukimuraShuusukeGirl, kakashixangela, Guest, Lady Ashwinder, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, gemava, Blue Secrets, SoSo, Nina, and Kokuei Kyoushu! XD

So I've been on a bit of Prince of Tennis/InuYasha crossover kick lately which is why I wrote this one-shot! It was originally supposed to be Kagome/Eiji, but that evolved into much more than just a one-shot so I decided to make it a short, multi-chapter story called _Fighting Spirit_, which I shall post eventually.

(Here's a secret: I'm also writing a longer multi-chapter Prince of Tennis/InuYasha crossover called _Fudomine Ronin_…all I have so far is the title though…)

Also this one-shot is censored. A full version of it can be found on my AdultFanfiction profile. A link to it is posted on my Fanfiction profile under "Alternative Pen Name". For those of you who don't like that particular site, I'm considering moving to Archiveofourown because I don't care for it either. There is a poll in my profile concerning this manner to check it out and let me know what you think! XD

**Installment 14**

InuYasha/Prince of Tennis Crossover

Yuta Fuji/Kagome – requested by myself! ^.^

-O0o0O-

Fuji Yuta of St. Rudolph Gakuin quietly groaned into the receiver of his cellphone. Normally, he would ignore any calls during tennis club practice unless it came from a family member usually his mother or older sister. When he answered, he didn't expect his older brother, Shusuke, to be on the other end of the line and was noticeably irritated.

"What is it?" he asked him gruffly.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm sorry to bother you. You must be in practice."

"I am, so what do you want?" Yuta iterated.

"Right to the point I see," Fuji replied, "I'm calling to see if you could do me a favor."

Yuta snorted. This was definitely out of the ordinary. A favor was the last thing Fuji would call him for. Part of him wanted to reject his request outright and get back to the courts. However, Yuta was also suspicious of this unexpected demand.

"What kind of favor?" he probed. He could always refuse after Fuji told him the details.

"I'd like for you to take my place helping someone hit their tennis this coming Sunday afternoon if you have the time," Fuji stated.

"You want me to coach someone in your place?" Yuta asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I've been helping this beginner for a while, but I can't make our next lesson because of the upcoming tournament. Normally, I would cancel, but it would the progress we've made so far."

"So you want me to cover for you?" Yuta deduced.

"It would really help me out," Fuji supplied before adding, "I promise I'll repay you for your time."

"Fine," Yuta answered after a minutes of debate, "But I want a rematch with Echizen in return."

"I'll have to speak with him about that, but I'm sure it won't be difficult to arrange."

"Then I'll do it."

Fuji chuckled, obviously grinning although Yuta couldn't see him.

"Great. I'll call you later with all the details, so you can get back to practice."

"Do what you want," Yuta remarked and hung up his phone. He returned it to his bag before heading back to the courts.

"What was all that about, _dane_?" Yanagisawa Shinya asked as his junior approached him and rest of the team.

"Indeed. You've never had a phone call during practice before," the tennis club manager, Haijime Mizuki, commented, "Is something amiss?"

"No," Yuta answered flatly, "I just got a call from my brother. No big deal."

Yuta resumed practice with renewed vigor, doubling his training efforts. His next match with Echizen was coming up soon that he thought, but he welcomed it. Even though he had tutor some beginner for Fuji to get it, Yuta would gladly bare it if he got what he wanted in the end.

-O0o0O-

"Long time, no see, Yuta," Yumiko quipped as her younger brother sat on the passenger seat of her car.

"Yeah," Yuta replied, "Sorry about that, but thanks for the ride."

"No problem," she replied cheerfully and began to drive away, "Thanks for covering for Shusuke today."

Yuta rolled his eyes and turned toward the window. "I didn't do it for him."

"Even so, it's a nice gesture," Yumiko commented with a giggle, "I'm sure your new student will appreciate this!"

About half an hour passed before Yumiko pulled into the parking lot of a well-known sports center in the area.

"Have fun, Yuta," she told her younger brother as he opened her car door, "Before you go, would you like me to tell you the reading I had about your coaching session today?"

"I should get going," he replied. Unlike Fuji, he didn't put much stock into Yumiko's hobby of reading tarot cards.

'The sooner I get his over with, the sooner I could get back to some real training,' he mused.

"Very well," Yumiko acquiesced, wearing a knowing grin, "I suppose the only advice I'll give you is to go with the flow, okay?"

"Thanks. See you in a few hours."

Yuta stepped out of the car and walked toward the tennis courts at a leisurely pace with his racquet bag over his shoulder. As he walked, he noticed that the sports complex was practically empty.

'No wonder,' Yuta thought as he looked up at the darkening sky, 'It's gonna start pouring any minute.'

At least that meant that he wouldn't be here long. He quickened his stride and ended up at the court where Fuji told him his student would be waiting. Next to the next was a large wire basket full of tennis balls and a black racquet bag but no student in sight. Yuta snorted and slowly walked inside the fence enclosed area.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I'm coming!"

Yuta turned to see a girl with long raven hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a white border tank with a dark purple tennis skirt rapidly approaching the fence. She sprinted until she stepped onto the enclosed tennis court, stopping in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being late!" she said, bowing low at her waist, "I was just getting us some bottled waters before we got started." True to her word, she placed two water bottles on the ground by the net.

"No problem," Yuta replied, "I just got here myself." He appeared calm, but, inwardly, he was stunned.

'Shusuke's been coaching a girl?'

There were no doubts in his mind that Fuji and Yumiko purposely left out that bit of information.

"Well, thank you for coming to help me today," the girl continued, a cheerful grin on her face, "I told Shusuke-san that we could skip our weekly practice, but he insisted that it wasn't necessary."

"No problem. Let's get started before it rains."

The girl nodded eagerly. "Right! By the way, my name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Fuji Yuta."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "Then you must be Shusuke-san's younger brother. He told me that you played tennis at St. Rudolph."

"Yeah," Yuta answered in a strained voice. He didn't like to be acknowledged as Fuji's younger brother but was willing to let the incident slide just this once.

"So we'll start with some warm-ups," Yuta continued, withdrawing his racquet and placing his bag by Kagome's, "Then we'll pick up where you left off on your serves."

Kagome nodded as she pulled out her racquet. "Let's get started!"

-O0o0O-

Yuta sighed when Kagome sent another ball flying over his head and out of bounds.

"Your serve was out again," he told her.

"I know," Kagome replied with a deadpanned look.

Yuta groaned and tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. At first, he perceived Kagome as a fairly proficient player for a beginner. During their warm-ups, she returned most of his serves and was able to keep up in a number of rallies. However, when they started to work on her serves, her poor skill level began to show in abundance.

After setting his racquet on the ground, Yuta walked around the net and stood next to Kagome at the service line.

"Show me your form," he ordered with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome hesitantly did as she was told with an uneasy look on her face as she got into position.

"Your grip is good, but your stance is way off," Yuta assessed.

"How so?" Kagome questioned.

He unfolded his arms and did the stance for her.

"During a serve, you have to use your lower body. And make sure you straightened your legs. Now show me your follow through."

Kagome raised her racquet, performing the motions of her serve but her knees were bent.

"Keep your legs straight," Yuta iterated, "and relax your elbow."

"Like this?" Kagome asked as she repeated the motion.

Yuta sighed before standing directly behind Kagome and leaning against her back. Using his foot, he forced her legs apart to the appropriate distance. He placed one hand over the one Kagome used to grip her racquet while the other gripped her arm.

"Follow through and keep your legs straight," Yuta instructed once more.

Kagome nodded and slowly moved as Yuta guided her. After she successfully completed the motion several times, Yuta stilled when he finally noticed how Kagome's bottom fit snuggly against his pelvis. From this angle, he had a clear view of her delicate neck and slender shoulders. Her skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat, emitting a pungent and distinctly feminine musk directly into his nostrils.

'Oh…'

"Is this right?" he heard Kagome ask.

"I'm sorry?" he replied.

Kagome giggled as she relaxed and got out of the serving stance. "I asked if I was doing this follow through right."

"Yeah," Yuta answered, "Your form is better than before."

He quickly pulled away from Kagome and looked up to the sky.

"It's about to rain. We should call it a day."

"Okay."

The two teens packed their things away and walked together to the front entrance. A few raindrops began to fall along the way and Kagome pulled out a pink umbrella dotted in yellow flowers from her racquet bag. With a little effort, she persuaded Yuta to join her underneath it. He took it and held it above the two of them as they waited for his sister to arrive.

"How did you meet my brother?" Yuta asked to break the silence and satisfy his curiosity. He didn't remember seeing Kagome when he attended Seigaku.

"I ran into him and some of his teammates at this complex when I came to meet my younger brother, Sota," Kagome briefly explained, "Once thing led to another and he ended up showing me a few moves. When he noticed how interested I was, he offered to teach more."

"Why not join your school tennis club?" Yuta suggested.

"I'm already in a club and compete on a pretty regular basis," Kagome answered, "I'd love to join the tennis club, but I just don't have the time."

"What club?" he asked.

"Kyudo."

Yuta looked a bit skeptical. "In middle school?"

Kagome giggled. "Shusuke-san didn't tell you? I'm a junior in high school."

Unlike before, Yuta was visibly taken aback. This whole time, a girl who barely reached his chin in height was nearly three years his senior.

"So why tennis if you're so dedicated to kyudo?" Yuta asked to change the subject.

Kagome lowered her head, her eyes becoming wistful.

"Even though I'm very good at kyudo, it brings up a few unpleasant memories for me. But I continued to practice it to keep myself connected to my past," she stated solemnly, "After meeting Shusuke-san and focusing on tennis, I started to come to terms with what happened and develop my archery skills for myself instead of my prior demons."

Kagome smiled and looked up at Yuta. "_Gomen nasai_. I didn't mean to sound so depressing! I'm very grateful to Shusuke-san and you for helping me."

Yuta stiffened and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it."

The two of then waited until Yumiko pulled up and they climbed into the car. Yuta opened the door to the front passenger's seat for Kagome before sitting in the back.

"So how did your practice go?" Yumiko asked.

"Pretty well I think," Kagome answered, "At least we managed not to get wet!"

"I'm glad Yuta was able to help you," Yumiko responded, "Shusuke felt terrible about possibly cancelling your session."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "His tennis tournament is more important than running around the courts with me all afternoon."

"Still he seems to enjoy teaching you!"

Yuta looked out the window and skillfully tuned out the girl's chatter for the rest of the ride. He was nearly asleep when Yumiko came to a stop in from of a long set of shrine steps.

"I'll see you soon, Kagome-chan," she said as the girl got out of the car.

"Look forward to it," Kagome said, "Bye, Yumiko-san. Bye, Yuta-san."

Yuta nodded in response before Kagome began ascending the stone stairs.

"You didn't take my advice," Yumiko stated as she began driving away.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. You'll get another chance."

"Don't tell me," Yuta began, "Shusuke's gonna flake on her again?"

"Did you tell me earlier that you weren't concern with my readings?" Yumiko reminded him, looking at him teasingly in her rearview mirror.

Yuta rolled his eyes and relined into his seat. It didn't matter what his sister foresaw. He held up this end of the bargain, so there were no more reasons to be acquainted with the tennis clumsy high school student any longer.

-O0o0O-

Yuta groaned as Echizen scored the winning point in their rematch. He vastly improved from the prefectural tournament but so had Ryoma. In the end, he couldn't overpower him again.

"_Mada mada dane_," Ryoma stated before walking off the court.

"I got it," Yuta replied as he walked off the court as well. Waiting for him at the fence was his brother.

"That was a good match," Fuji commented, "You've gotten better."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuta answered as he continued passed him. But Fuji was not deterred.

"Kagome told me how much she appreciate you helping her," he continued, "As do I. You really helped out both of us."

"Let me guess," Yuta began, vaguely remembering what Yumiko told him after the first time he coached Kagome, "You want me to do it again, right?"

Fuji smiled. "If you don't mind."

"Sure," Yuta answered, "but I want another rematch in return."

"If that's what you want. I think I can get Echizen to cooperate again."

Yuta nodded. As long as he got what he wanted, he could tolerate another session with Higurashi.

-O0o0O-

"You could at least look a little excited," Yumiko commented. For the second time in the past few days, Yuta was in her passenger seat.

"You are going to see Kagome-chan again, right?" she added.

Yuta snorted. "As if I'm doing this to see her."

Yumiko said nothing more and hummed as she pulled into a parking spot. Yuta groaned and stepped out of the car. Unlike last time, Kagome had practice with her kyudo club and, because he was talking Shusuke's place and had to do what he would in this situation, he had to pick her up when she was done.

When he made his way to the dojo, he approached one of the girls hanging around outside.

"Excuse me," he asked, "but I'm looking for Higurashi. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Oh!" one of them exclaimed, "She's in the firing range."

Yuta nodded and walked inside the dojo. When he reached the firing range, he saw Kagome preparing to fire her bow, her stance perfect and her bowstring taunt. A look of concentration was etched on her face and sweat lightly coated her brow. Unlike the other girls on the kyudo team, her long hair was unbound, fluttering in the breeze. Then she released her arrow and hit the target directly in the center.

Yuta stood, amazed in her ability. He never imagined that she was that good in archery. 'Higurashi…'

"Amazing!"

"Of course it was!"

"What else would you expect from Kagome-chan?"

"Thanks," Kagome said as she walked away from the range. When she spotted Yuta watching her, she grinned and waved him over.

"Yuta-san!"

Yuta stiffened at the sound of his name and sharply turned away from her. When he heard the surrounding females giggle, he roughly stuck his hands in his pockets. He jumped when Kagome unexpectedly touched his arm. She already changed out of her kyudo uniform and into her tennis clothes.

"I'm ready when you are!" she told him.

Yuta nodded. "Right. Let's go, Higurashi."

"Yuta-san," Kagome began as the two began walking my first name is Kagome. If you don't mind, please call me that."

"Sure!" Yuta uttered at the sudden request, "Kagome-senpai!"

The kyudo team's laughter increased.

"He called her 'senpai'!"

"Just how old is he?"

"And he's so cute!"

Kagome chuckled as Yuta grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Geez! If you didn't want the attention, you shouldn't have shouted it."

"Whatever. Let's get going. Yumiko is waiting for us."

"Whatever you say!"

When Yuta and Kagome reached Yumiko's car and arrived at the sports complex, they walked to the same court they practiced in before. After starting out with their warm-up session, they reviewed serves. Yuta nodded as he watched Kagome settle into her stance and serve the ball. She still served some out of bounds, but most of them landed within the court lines.

"You improved," he commented with a grin.

"Of course I did!" Kagome declared with a grin, "Did you forget I normally practice with Shusuke-san? We've had practice every week since our last session."

Yuta grunted and turned away from her. For a moment, he actually did and didn't know why it irritated him so much to hear her say it.

"Well then, we've made a lot of progress," he stated, "Why don't we call it a day?"

"Sure," Kagome answered, wondering why Yuta suddenly seemed so cold to her. After gathering her things, she followed him to the complex entrance.

"Yuta-san," she began, "I wanted to thank you for coming to teach me again. I know you only did it so you could have a rematch with Ryoma-kun, but it still makes me happy that you're here."

"You know about that?" Yuta remarked.

Kagome nodded. "Shusuke-san told me."

Yuta fought the urge to sigh. Of course he did.

"It's not like I mind," she continued with a shrug, "Just don't let him beat you again or you'll be stuck with me!"

Yuta chuckled, his earlier bad mood dissipate. "As if I'd want to do that."

Kagome huffed. "You don't have to say it like that!"

The two continued speaking until Yumiko picked them up and dropped Kagome off. As Yuta watched her walk away, he couldn't fight the warm feeling growing in his chest.

'So she wasn't as bad today,' he reasoned, 'That doesn't mean I like Higurashi. The last thing I want is to spend more time with her.'

-O0o0O-

Seigaku's freshmen trio, Horio Satoshi, Kato Kachiro, and Katsuo Mizuno, along with other first year tennis club members began picking up the balls from while the regulars started their tournament practice. As Horio looked toward the entrance to the tennis courts, he noticed a familiar student marching toward them.

"Huh? He's back again?" he commented, calling the attention of his two friends.

"Really?" Kato questioned, "This has to be the twenty-second time Yuta-san has come to play Ryoma-kun."

Mizuno shrugged. "You think that he'd get tired of coming all this way just to lose."

Coach Ryuzaki Sumire, who also noticed Yuta's arrival, sighed before leaving the team and approaching the St. Rudolph student before he reached the court.

"Yuta-san," she addressed him, "I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei?" he answered politely.

Without warning, she smacked the boy on the back of the head and scolded, "Man up and just speak to the girl without coming here and embarrassing yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuta asked, reaching up to his injured area.

"Don't play dumb with me," Ryuzaki said with smirk, "You've been throwing these matches with Ryoma so you have an excuse to coach Kagome-chan in Fuji's place."

Yuta blanched. "How did you know about that?"

"Ryoma may be good, but that's no excuse for your skills to get worse every match. So, no more stringing Kagome-chan along." Ryuzaki looked to the fence where most of the regulars stood. "That goes for you too, Fuji!"

Fuji chuckled as he approached the two of them. "_Gomen_ _ne_, sensei. I seemed to have underestimated my brother's stubbornness. I didn't think it would take him this long to admit his feelings for Kagome-chan."

Yuta snorted and turned away. "Whatever. You two think what you want. I'm out of here."

As he walked way, he heard Ryoma address him, no doubt with a smirk on his face.

"_Mada mada dane_."

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she reclined against the fence and waited for Shusuke to arrive for their next lesson. The gloomy, overcast atmosphere matched her mood.

'Shusuke-san's next tournament isn't coming up for a while, so he's been able to come teach more without sending Yuta-san in his place,' she mused, 'Or maybe he finally beat Ryoma-kun and doesn't need to bother with me anymore.'

Kagome couldn't help but hope that Yuta continued to challenge Ryoma and lose. If he did, then there was still hope they'd meet again on this tennis court. She didn't tell him yet, but Kagome had feelings for the younger boy.

Shortly after meeting Kagome, Fuji invited her to the Prefectural tournament to watch Seigaku's match against St. Rudolph. That was the first time she saw Yuta. As she watched him play, he aroused her curiosity with his fierce determination and skill even though he came across as a very hostile person, much different in attitude from his older brother.

'Even so, I ended up falling for him. I bet Shusuke-san suspected something like this would happen.'

When Kagome saw her instructor for today approach the court, she pushed herself away from the fence, grinning happily.

"Yuta-san!" she exclaimed as the boy approached her, "It seems like Ryoma-kun managed to best you again."

"Why is that the first thing you have to say?" Yuta growled in irritation, dropping his racquet bag on the ground.

"_Gomen ne_!" Kagome replied, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't think I would see you so soon."

Yuta grunted and kneeled down to withdraw his racquet. "Let's get started. You warmed up before I got here, right?"

"_Hai_, _bucho_!" Kagome answered with a nod.

"Then we'll start with a one set match. Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

Due to the outcome of the roll, Yuta took the first serve. After the two teens walked to their sides of the court, he bounced the ball but suddenly stopped holding it tightly. Before Kagome could say anything, it began to rain in sudden thick sheets. Yuta and Kagome quickly ran for cover, grabbing their equipment and abandoning the court.

Yuta shook his head as he looked out at the rain. He didn't think it would start until later in the evening. As much as he didn't want to, he'd have to cut his practice with Kagome short.

"We can't continue in this rain," he began, turning to face Kagome, "I guess we'll ha—"

Yuta's voice hitched when his eyes zeroed in on Kagome's sodden top. The presence and weight of the water absorbed in the fabric caused the top to become transparent and adhere to her skin. He could plainly see the lacy black bra she wore underneath her clothes and her highlighted feminine curves.

He turned around sharply, hiding his flustered face and diverting his attention from the enticing sight.

"Higurashi! _Gomen_ _nasai_!"

"Yuta-san?" Kagome asked and looked down at her shirt. She blushed and covered her chest with her arms when she realized how exposed she was.

'Yuta-san. He was looking at me…'

Taking a deep breath, Kagome willed her nerves to disappear and slowly lowered her arms. Then she reached up and removed her hair wrapper, letting her onyx locks free. She wasn't a shy school girl anymore, and she could go after what she wanted.

"Yuta."

He stiffened, fighting the urge to turn around.

'It's no use when she says my name without an honorific!"

When he didn't respond, Kagome gently placed her hand on his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around. Yuta relented but kept his gaze to the ground, looking at Kagome's feet. Undeterred, Kagome grasped Yuta's right hand and boldly placed it above her beating heart right between her breasts.

"Hi—Hi—!"

"If it's Yuta," Kagome began, her voice a soft whisper, "then I don't mind."

Yuta's breath caught in his throat as he eyed the raven haired girl focusing on her lidded eyes and the heat her lithe body produced as he traveled through his palm. Slowly, he slipped his hand out of her lax hold. After he did, Kagome lowered her head and stepped away from him, fearing she had been rejected. Then, dispelling all doubts about his intentions, Yuta roughly pulled her to him, pressing his rough, moist form against hers. Kagome gasped and trembled in his hold, feeling his hot pants fan across her ears as his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

He spoke in a low, raspy tone. "If Kagome doesn't mind, then I would like to."

Yuta lifted his head and brought one hand to the side of Kagome's face, pushing back a wet lock of hair. Leaning into the touch, she smiled serenely and nodded.

With her permission, Yuta took the plunge and pressed his lips against hers. His touch was slow and hesitant; he was treading on unknown ground.

Kagome smiled into the kiss but began urging Yuta to go further. Standing on the tips of her toes, Kagome pressed closer to him. As she increased the pressure, she opened her mouth and her tongue slowly stroked the crevice formed by Yuta's lips. His mouth was pliable under her advances, and it wasn't long before she breached the barrier, meeting his tongue on the other side.

The contact of tongues and lips increased in fervor of their embrace as Yuta grew bolder and more confident, matching Kagome's pace tenfold. One of his hands was on the back of Kagome's head, entangled in her hair as he tilted her head toward him, while the other rested just above her bottom, slowly inching southward.

The two broke apart when the thunder clapped and the ongoing downpour increased in strength. Kagome jumped further into Yuta's arms, clutching his shirt in her hands.

Despite the interruption, Yuta was quick to make a decision.

"We should get out of the rain," he suggested.

Kagome nodded against his chest. "Yeah."

"My dorm is close. We can go there." The enticing invitation.

Kagome lifted her hand, looking at Yuta through soot colored lashes. She pressed a kiss against his chin.

"I'd like that." The unwavering acceptance.

-O0o0O-

Yuta growled as he watched Fuji help Kagome with her form as they practiced side by side. When he arrived to meet Kagome for their usual practice, he spotted the two of them on the court. Wearing that same, insufferable grin, Fuji invited him over. Yuta begrudgingly did but didn't join them.

Kagome sighed. "He's being stubborn again."

"I believe he needs more motivation," Fuji stated.

"Motivation?" Kagome repeated curiously.

He smirked. "Call it an incentive if you want."

Fuji dropped his racquet and stepped behind Kagome, pressing his front against her back and placing his hand over her wrist. Yuta reacted immediately and stomped over to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Fuji asked in return, "I'm helping Kagome with her form."

"You don't have to use that position to do that! And don't address her so familiarly!"

Fuji grinned, pressing closer to the stiff girl. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is!" Yuta countered, "From now on, I'll be Kagome's coach! We don't need you to come here anymore!"

Kagome giggled as she stepped away from Fuji.

"Yuta," she began, "you're so gullible."

He could only blink curiously in return. "Huh?"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There's only you, Yuta," she whispered, her mouth next to his ear.

Yuta grinned and held her tighter. "I know. And there's only you."

"So this makes it official, right?" Fuji remarked with a chuckle, "If you took any longer, I would have asked Kagome out myself."

"Shusuke-san!"

"Bastard!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you all liked this. I'm trying to get used to writing with Prince of Tennis characters. As stated before, the next one-shot will be Kagome and Marshall Lee from Adventure Time! XD

Until next time, TCB! XD

(edited 04.14.2013)


	15. Marshall Lee - Adventure Time

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Adventure Time is property of Pendleton Ward. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Howdy ho! :D

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: kenzkitty, Jayne, kagome midnight fox, kakashixangela, Jessica, and Kokuei Kyoushi! XD

As far as the list of one-shots, I took into account all requests and do whichever one tickles my fancy. For now, since I have so many requests, I ask that there not be any more for the next four or five installments.

I'm also still trying to decide which website I'd like to post uncensored material on. There is a poll in my profile concerning this manner to check it out and let me know what you think! XD

**Installment 15**

InuYasha/Adventure Time Crossover

Marshall Lee/Kagome – requested by multiple reviewers

This story takes place immediately after the events in the episode "Bad Little Boy". All song lyrics are in _italics_.

-O0o0O-

"Later, Fionna!" Marshall Lee shouted as he flew off before the sun could fully rise.

Fionna snarled as he escaped the range of her punches, laughing at her expense yet again.

"Bull gunk! That was a real cheap trick!" she cried indignantly. Using those cream puffs to make it look liked she wasted him was a step too far.

"That's Marshall Lee for you," Cake quipped, reverting to her normal shape and size, "Let's just go home and forget about it."

"Not this time!" Fionna countered, "I'm going to get my revenge, and it'll be algebraic!"

Cake's tail fizzled into a frenzied fluff. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Come on, Cake!" Fionna urged her, "I can't do this without you."

Cake huffed, but she enlarged her form so Fionna could hitch a ride.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said, "but only because I cannot condone the wasting of cream puffs."

"You're awesome!" Fionna exclaimed, jumping on Cake's back, "Now head for Marshall Lee's house."

Cake sighed but began to move in the direction of the Vampire King's current residence. Traveling at top speed, the two quickly arrived at the quaint house nestled within the crystal cave. Immediately upon landing, Fionna slid off Cake's back as the latter shrunk to her original size.

"Looks like we beat him here," Fionna commented. If Marshall Lee were present, he would have definitely showed himself.

"Okay, now what?" Cake asked.

"We break in and stake out in his closet. Then we'll wait for him to come home and find out all of his secrets," Fionna explained, slamming her fist in her opened palm, "Once I have some dirt on Marshall Lee, he won't be about to tease me anymore!"

"So does that mean you actually do like him?" Cake asked, a sly grin on her face.

"It's not that at all!" Fionna angrily cried, her face furiously blushing, "I can't help it that he's such a…a…a guy!"

She relaxed and sighed, falling backward against the front door. "He uses that against me all the time. The only way I can win is if I get a little leverage."

Cake shook her head. "If you would just listen to me when I tell you about the boys, you wouldn't be having these problems!"

"Okay, whatever!" Fionna exclaimed, eager to end the argument, "We need to break in before Marshall Lee comes back."

Cake grunted but joined Fionna as she looked for a way to enter the house without leaving any traces. She had a feeling that this endeavor was going to be a lot more trouble than it was worth.

-O0o0O-

Marshall Lee hummed as he floated into his house, opening and closing the door with his mental abilities. He absently rubbed his cheek even though his facial injury already healed.

"Man," he uttered, "Fionna can pack a punch."

With a sigh, he hovered into the kitchen and right to the refrigerator.

"I am starved," he thought aloud as he looked through the contents of his fridge, "Let's see…ah! Strawberry jam."

He levitated the jar to his hand and closed the door with a small slam. The impact jarred a few items resting on top of the fridge and caused some to fall to the floor.

"Bum slops!"

He placed the jar on the counter and hovered closer to the ground, his body in a horizontal position, to pick the stuff off the floor. Once he gathered everything he could see, Marshall Lee reached under the refrigerator to search for anything that rolled underneath it. His fingers passed over something smooth, thin, and covered in a thin film of dust.

"What the donk?"

Marshall Lee slid it to him and lifted it to his face as he returned his body to an upright position. Using his fingers, he carefully rubbed all the dust away until the image was clear. His expression faltered when he realized what it was.

"I guess I forgot about this," Marshall Lee said, smiling fondly at the depicted image, "A picture from that time."

He tucked away the photograph in his back pocket and hovered to his room with the jar of jam. Once inside his bedroom, he quickly drained the red color from the jam and set the now gray mush on his dresser. He hovered over his bed, sitting Indian style with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm thinking about her again," he said, his voice slightly muffled, "First messing with Fionna with all night, and then finding that picture. Everything's reminding me of her lately."

Marshall Lee removed his hand form his face and held it out to summon his axe bass. When it appeared in his hands, he began to play a few cords.

"She's the original good girl," he said. He paused before thinking out loud again. "Maybe I can finally finish this song with all the inspiration I've been getting."

Marshall Lee began to strum, closing his eyes to find the perfect melody, the same one he played earlier with Fionna and Cake. When the tune was just right, he began to sing.

"_Good little girl, why'd I ever think that you were cool?  
__You saved the day, but, in the end, you were a tool.  
__Why'd you let yourself end up a fool?__  
_

_You came my way  
__On that faithful day  
__Noticed me and decided to say,__  
_

'_Hey, little boy, what are you doing here all alone?'  
__With your pretty smile and bright blue eyes that shone.  
__When I took your hand, it felt like I found home.__  
_

_Good little girl, the world did end, but you still seemed to smile.  
__You stayed with me as we walked every mile.  
__Just being with you made everything worthwhile.__  
_

_But I didn't know that you were trying  
__To hide that you were crying  
_'_Cause you would end up dying.__  
_

_Good little girl, when the time came for you to leave me  
__My tear filled eyes made it hard for me to see.  
__I didn't understand the hero you had to be._"_  
_

Marshall Lee stopped singing and began to hum. He reached the point in the song that was unfinished.

'The final verse...yeah. That sounds good.'

"_Good little girl, I guess that I must be a fool too.  
__After all the hurt and pain that I've been through,  
__A thousand years and I'm still missing you._"

Marshall Lee stopped playing and placed his bass beside his bed. He then summoned his songbook and flipped to the page of lyrics for the piece he was working. After jotting down the last few lines, he placed it down and slipped the photo from his pocket. He held it in front of his face, tenderly rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yup. This little boy is an undead fool who's in love with you, girl."

He placed the photo on his bed and stretched his arms high above his head. "Man, I'm tired! And I still have cream puff jizz on my shirt. It's shower time."

Marshall Lee floated off his bed and into the bathroom. When he turned on the faucet, Fionna and Cake emerged from this closet.

"Fionna?" Cake questioned the silent hero.

She didn't reply as she walked to the bed and picked up the photo. It contained two pictures. One was obviously a younger version of Marshall Lee holding a stuffed animal. The other was a young woman kneeling next to him around age eighteen to twenty.

"This girl…" Fionna began quietly, "We have to go to the Candy Kingdom."

"We gotta do what now?" Cake asked.

"We have to talk to Prince Gumball as soon as possible," Fionna clarified, "I think he can help us."

"Are we still doing the revenge thing?" Cake asked.

"Not anymore," she answered, putting the photo back on the bed before walking out of the bedroom. Cake followed behind her.

"It's time for me to be the hero!"

-O0o0O-

"Fionna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Prince Gumball addressed the young adventuress as Peppermint Maid brought her into one of his labs.

"Hey, Prince Gumball," Fionna greeted him, "I have some adventuring to do and figured you could answer a few questions for me."

"Really? About what?"

"Well, you see," Fionna began, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

Peppermint Maid left as soon as she led Fionna to the lab and Cake opted to catch up with her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn, leaving her alone with the sweet prince of Candy Kingdom. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself especially when she had such an important task to complete.

"There's someone I want to find in Ooo, but I don't know much about her other than what she looks like," she briefly stated.

"Say no more. Follow me."

Prince Gumball stood and brought Fionna to another one of his labs with various types of machinery. He brought her to a large computing device with an attached helmet resting on a wooden stool next to a widescreen monitor.

"This is one of my older inventions, the Memory Manifestation Machine," Gumball explained, "When your mind is connected to the device, it will generate an identical, physical profile from an image you recall about any person you remember even if you've only seen them once. Once the profile is completed, I'll run it through my Grand Master Ooo Locator."

"And it will find the girl I'm looking for?" Fionna questioned.

"Absolutely!" Gumball exclaimed, picked up the helmet, and gently patted the stool, "Sit here and I will hook you up to the device to generate the profile."

"Okay," Fionna answered and took a seat.

Prince Gumball chuckled as he continued to hold the helmet. "Fionna, you'll have to remove your hat."

"Oh, right!" Fionna cried and quickly pulled her bunny-eared hat, blushing as her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves.

Prince Gumball gently brushed away her bangs before placing the helmet snugly on Fionna's head. He then turned to the computer, mashing buttons to input the necessary data.

"Now picture the person you want to find," he instructed.

Fionna nodded and closed her to concentrate on the image of a much younger Marshall Lee with the girl in her late teens. Then she focused on the girl she silently vowed to find.

'Long black hair, bright blue eyes that shine in the light, pale skin, pretty smile,' she recited in her head.

"All done! We have the image and the profile," Gumball announced excitedly as all of the information appeared on the monitor.

Within minutes, all of the data was transcribed on a long printout. Gumball took it and went to a separate machine, inserting the piece of paper in its slot. He then took a seat at a large, central computer monitor.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the program to run the profile and give us a result," he said.

Fionna removed the helmet and put her headgear back on before walking to the large screen. For several minutes, the monitor flashed different colors and displayed flashing words and phrases, all of which was incomprehensible to Fionna.

When the screen displayed a single image with a large blinking dot, Fionna leaned over Gumball's shoulder, curious. "So what's the word?"

Prince Gumball tapped the screen to zoom into the blinking dot and superimpose a map of Ooo. "The lady you're looking for is in the southern caverns of the Ice Kingdom in an uncharted region of black ice. The location isn't exact, but it should be very close."

"Ice Queen," Fionna hissed, clenching her fist.

"So what the math is this all about?" Gumball asked as he printed the rough coordinates of the black ice caves.

"Just doing a little hero side action," Fionna answered with a shrug.

"Oh, well, if you're going to the Ice Kingdom, I have a few things you should take with you."

After handing Fionna the map, which she promptly stuffed in her backpack, Gumball left the lab. When he returned, he held out a folded pink bundle to Fionna along with a device about the size of a walkie-talkie.

"What are these?" she asked.

"This is a heart monitor," Gumball said, holding up the handheld, "If there is anything living in the ice caves, it will bring right to it."

Before he told her other item, Prince Gumball faintly blushed though it was barely noticeable on his pink skin.

"This is a sweater."

"A sweater?" Fionna repeated as she took what Gumball offered her, "You made this for me?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, sheepishly rubbing his neck, "I mean, Peppermint Maid did most of the work, but I helped out a little."

"Thanks, PG," Fionna said, hugging the knitted garment to her chest.

"No problem. Good luck to you."

Fionna nodded and left the lab just as Prince Gumball went back to work to find Cake. The magical feline was in the castle's candy courtyard, giggling at something Lord Monochromicorn tapped.

"Come on, Cake," she said once she was close enough, "It's adventure time!"

"If we must," Cake said with a sigh. She looked up to Monochromicorn, faintly smiling.

"See you later, gorgeous," she told him.

The long, black creature neighed before tapping and scrapping his farewell message in the dirt. Cake blushed and giggled as he stretched into the sky and flew away.

"What was all that about?" Fionna asked.

"Nothing little kids should know," Cake answered dryly, regaining her composure. Then she noticed Fionna's new sweater.

"What is that?" she asked.

Fionna cringed, cursing herself for forgetting to stuff the garment in her bag.

"Oh, this?" she began, "Prince Gumball gave it to me. It's just a sweater made with the power of lo—I mean liking someone a lot! Yeah that's it!"

Cake smirked. "Sure it is. So where are we headed?"

"The Ice Kingdom," Fionna announced, pulling on her sweater and pulling out the map.

"And why would we ever want to go there?"

"That's where we can find the girl we're looking for. So all we have to do is go to the uncharted black ice caves, find the secret dungeon entrance, and find her using PG's heart monitor." Fionna grinned as held up

"What makes you so sure there's a dungeon?"

"What else would be in a cave?"

"Fionna…" Cake whined, her tail fizzling to nearly twice the size of her normal body.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!"

_-O0o0O-_

"Kagome, Kagome!" Marshall Lee called out as he saw the girl approach him. He emerged from his hiding place and approached her, hopping around in excitement.

Kagome giggled and placed a soft yet firm hand on the young boy's head. "Marshall Lee, calm down or you'll hurt yourself."

Marshall Lee frowned but stopped jumping around.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Kagome continued, "It's dangerous around here, kiddo."

"I know. It's because everyone's after your magic marble," Marshall Lee answered with a grumble, "Especially the Ice Queen."

"Yeah," Kagome commented with a mild sigh, "I wonder why she's such a kook."

"What does it matter?" Marshall countered, "You told me you'd me a present! I wanna see it."

"Really? What makes you think I have a gift for you?" she teased.

"Why else would your hands be behind your back?"

Kagome grinned before pulling out a bright red stuffed bear with long limbs and two blue buttons for eyes and holding it out to Marshall.

"Looks like you caught me," she acquiesced, "I know big boys like you don't play with toys, but I thought you'd like to have someone to keep you company."

"But why do I need him when I've got you?" he asked as he took the stuffed animal in his hands.

Most of the time, Kagome stayed by his side, and, if she did leave, she did not leave him alone often. The only solo treks she made were to search for food and a place they'd stay the night. Marshall Lee was perfectly fine until she came back; he was a half demon after all and he could handle being alone.

"I can take care of myself without you around," he added, his chest puffed up.

"Well, could you take him for me?" Kagome suggested, "It'll make me feel better knowing you're not always alone."

"I guess I can take him for you." Marshall Lee grinned. "Hambo even has blue eyes like you!"

"Hambo?"

"That's his name," he told her.

Kagome smiled and presented her back to Marshall Lee, crouching down so he could grab onto her neck. "Hop on. It'll be dark soon and we should get to the new campsite."

"Ok."

Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck holding onto Hambo in front of them. She hooked her arms around his legs and stood, walking away from the city ruins.

"Kagome, when are we going to be able to at the same place at night?" Marshall Lee asked.

Kagome grimaced and answered, "That's a hard question. The Mushroom War is over, but the earth is still changing because of it. Once things settle down, we can do the same."

"When that happens, we'll have houses all over!" Marshall exclaimed with a large grin.

Kagome grinned. "I suppose you're right."

Within a few minutes, they reached the campsite, a fire pit surrounded by a worn, army green backpack and two sleeping bags. Kagome set Marshall Lee down by the campfire.

"I'm going to a barrier around the campsite," she explained, "Stay put unless you want to be locked out!"

"I know."

When Kagome was out of sight, Marshall walked to one of the sleeping bags and sat on top of it with Hambo in his lap. He wasn't sure how Kagome's barrier worked but knew it took her a while to set it up. The only other thing he knew about it was that Kagome used special seals to keep bad demons out and a good demon in. He smiled when she returned.

"I bet you're hungry, right?" Kagome commented as she joined him.

"Starved!" he answered, "What's for dinner?"

"Let's see," Kagome began as she started to dig into her backpack, "I found a few vegetables earlier."

"Blech! You know I hate eating anything green."

"I know," Kagome answered with a giggle and reached into her bag to pull out a Styrofoam cup in shrink-wrapped plastic, "We're in for a little treat tonight. The last store I went to had some instant ramen."

"Ramen?" Marshall Lee repeated, confused.

"Yup!" she replied, "All we have to do is boil some water and add it to the cup. Then we'll have a piping hot noodle dinner!"

"Sounds much better than vegetables," Marshall muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she set a pot from her bag over the fire pit after emptying one of the water bottles inside.

"That should be enough water for one cup," she explained, "Do you mind sharing?"

"Sharing is caring!" Marshall Lee happily quipped. After all, he and Kagome did share everything.

He went to Kagome's bag to retrieve two water bottles and one fork, leaving Hambo behind. He returned and smoothed out the sleeping bag before arranging everything on top of it and taking a seat. When the ramen was done, Kagome walked over and handed the cup to Marshall Lee.

"You eat first," she said, "I'm not that hungry."

"No!" Marshall Lee protested, "You're a girl, and girls always go first."

"Alright, but when I'm done, you have to eat the rest. No leftovers."

"Okay."

Kagome only ate a few forkfuls of noodles before handing the cup to Marshall Lee and reaching for a water bottle. As Marshall slurped the noodles, he began to think about the young woman sitting beside him. Kagome was always taking care of him. She made sure he had a warm place to sleep, clean clothes, and even ate less so he could have enough food like she was doing now.

Marshall Lee frowned into his ramen cup. Even though he was a half demon, he didn't do anything for her at all.

"Kagome," he addressed her.

"Yes, Marshall Lee?" she answered, giving him her full attention.

"When I grow up, I'm going to big and powerful so I can protect both of us. Then we'll be married!" he proudly declared.

Kagome smiled and beckoned Marshall Lee over. He disposed of their garbage then crawled into her lap with Hambo in his arms.

"Of course you will, kiddo," she replied, holding him tightly, "Thank you."

"Kagome, I'm going to be your husband," Marshall Lee said in a huff, "You have to stop call me 'kiddo'."

Kagome giggled and pressed a kiss to Marshall's cheek. "Of course, Marshall Lee. Now let's go to bed, okay?"

"Can me and Hambo sleep with you?" he asked.

"Sure."

Kagome pulled back the flap on the sleeping bag and let Marshall Lee crawl inside. After she finished cleaning up and let the fire burn down, she got in after him. The little boy faced her and snuggled into her chest with his stuffed animal in his arms.

"Night, Kagome."

"Good night, Marshall Lee.

_-O0o0O-_

Marshall Lee's eyes snapped open as he sat up over his bed.

"Damn. Now I'm dreaming about her," he grumbled, "I should play a few riffs to clear my head."

He really needed it after that dream. Even though it was a very precious memory, his ex-girlfriend, Ashlyn, traded his beloved Hambo to a witch, and it still ticked him off. Marshall Lee summoned his bass guitar and hovered outside, floating just beyond his front door. He yawned as he lazily began to play a few cords.

"Hey, Marshall Lee," Fionna greeted him as she flew into the cave on Cake's back. She slid of her feline friend with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Oh hey, Fionna," Marshall Lee replied.

At the sight of her bright pink sweater, he began to snicker. "What the cabbage is up with that lame sweater?"

Fionna blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh shut up!"

"Fionna," Cake whispered, stretching her head to Fionna's ear, "Remember what we came here for."

"I got it!"

Marshall Lee heard the exchange but decided to ignore it.

"Whatever," he commented, "So did you come here to finally admit that you love me?"

"Nope," Fionna stated, "I'm not falling for that, guy. You just say junk to like that to screw with my dongus."

"Say what?" Marshall replied with a raised eyebrow.

'So she finally caught on, huh?'

"You got some mondo mama memory issues, bro. There's no point trying to hide it now," Fionna said, smirking, "But you can thank me later."

"Huh?"

In a flash, Fionna hopped on Cake's back left the cave, chuckling to herself.

"What the junk is going on?"

Marshall Lee froze when he heard a familiar voice singing by the entrance to the cave.

"_Hey, little boy, I'm sorry you that I ever made you cry.  
__I can't forgive myself no matter how I try  
__For leaving you without good reasons why.__  
_

_Hey, little boy, don't you know I saved the day for you?  
__To heal the pain and hurt that you've been through.  
__Despite that fact, I know I hurt you too._"_  
_

Unbidden, Marshall began to play as a figure emerged from shadows and approached him. A slender figure with long hair, blue eyes that glowed in the dark, and a beautiful yet sad smile. After taking a large gulp of air, he began to sing as well as she steadily grew closer.

"_Good little girl, so you finally came back to me.  
__My tear filled eyes make it hard for me to see.  
__All I know is here is where you have to be.__  
_

_Here with me.  
__For all eternity.  
__All of Ooo will see  
__How good we will be,  
__Kagome and Marshall Lee._"_  
_

Kagome giggled when she finally stood in front of Marshall Lee.

"That last verse was pretty long, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it all rhymes," Marshall replied after setting down his bass. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you."

"Yeah, looks like you're really looking up a storm here," Kagome commented playfully. She reached up and flicked Marshall Lee's nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" he whined.

"Fionna's been telling me all the things you do to her," she lightly reprimanded him.

"Man, what a tattletale," he grumbled.

Kagome lightly tapped Marshall's cheek. "Just lighten up on the teasing, okay?"

"Oh my glob!" Marshall Lee exclaimed, covering his cheek with both hands, "You hit my cheek meat!"

Kagome snorted. "I barely touched you, drama king."

Marshall Lee smirked and pulled Kagome tightly against him with his arms around her waist, catching her off guard. His grin widened when he realized how much taller he was than her and how snuggly she fit against him.

"No, it seriously hurts," he iterated, kissing Kagome's forehead, "You need to give me some major kiss therapy."

"Kiss therapy?"

"Yep! I need treatment all over to get rid of this serious pain."

Kagome giggled. "Well, if I must."

Marshall Lee smiled and leaned down for a kiss. He was surprised when his lips connected with Kagome's hand.

"But you should know that Prince Gumball is holding a banquet in honor of Fionna and Cake rescuing me in the Ice Queen's black ice dungeon," she added, "We'll have to wait until that's over before we start."

"Say what?" Marshall Lee said indignantly, "Did you go see Bubba before you came to me?"

"It couldn't be avoid," Kagome explained, "Fionna and Cake brought me to the Candy Kingdom for a checkup."

"So he just found out you're a war hero and guardian of the magic marble by accident?"

"Oh, stop pouting. We have all the time in the world ya know."

Kagome placed a kiss on Marshall Lee's nose. He stopped pouting and hovered into the air, bringing her with him.

"How about you and I skip the lame banquet, crash a party in the Night-o-sphere, then spend the rest of the night taking care of my kiss therapy?" he suggested.

Kagome rolled her eyes but leaned closer to him.

"Sounds good to me, my Vampire King."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That was a bit of a challenge, but I hope I did a good job. The basic idea was that Kagome had a similar role to Marshall Lee that the Ice King/Simon had to Marceline in the aftermath of the Mushroom War because the Ice Queen has a different origin than the Ice King.

The next installment will be another one of my one-shot whims. The one after that will be Lion-o/Kagome/Tygra requested by kakashixangela. Until then, TCB! XD

(edited 05.30.2013)


	16. Harry Potter - Harry Potter

_**Disclaimer for this one-shot:**__ InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and the Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hiya! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: inuluvskags1, VirusYoukaiChild, Kokuei Kyoushu, kakashixangela, ShadowStar09, CrystalVixen93, SoulBlack wolf, Shojinanime 2, and M'Lady91! ^.^

So the idea for this one-shot just came to me one day; it's pretty much PWP. This version is censored so please go to my alternative account on Archive of Our Own for the full version if you wish to read it.

**Installment 16**

InuYasha/Harry Potter Crossover

Harry Potter/Kagome

-O0o0O-

Higurashi Kagome hummed as she paced around the office, her heels clicking loudly against the hard wood floor. She paused and looked beyond the large window illuminating the entire room at the Quidditch pitch for the internationally acclaimed Japanese team, the Toyohashi Tengu. Although the field was devoid of activity, Kagome knew well the series of acrobatic feats and display of immeasurable magic the Quidditch players displayed there. Seeing the Tengu soar inspired the same feeling of elation she experienced when she was first introduced to the world of magic.

Kagome could admit she initially felt skeptical when she quite literally stumbled into the world of Japanese Magic. The barrier separating that world from the one of Muggles—as witches and wizards called them—was easy for Kagome to breach. The aftermath, however, was much more difficult to overcome. It wasn't long before her intrusion made many of the local posts and attracted the attention of some old friends of hers. One thing led to another, and Kagome was cleared of any crimes she committed in her ignorance then ended up acting as the general manager for Japan's most successful Quidditch team. It wasn't the route she expected her life was going to take but wasn't going to complain.

Kagome paused when she heard her door open then lightly close. The new recruit she was waiting for finally arrived, a foreign wizard, tall and lean with tanned skin, hair as black as coal, and vibrant green eyes. A graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, among other things, an exceptional Seeker called Harry Potter.

"Potter-san," Kagome said as she turned to face him, a demure grin on her face, "you're late."

The foreigner blushed, nervously adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Please forgive me, Miss Higurashi. My Portkey departure from London was delayed."

Kagome nodded and took a seat the large, white leather couch in her office, motioning for Harry to do the same. He did, sitting at the end as far away from her as possible. Undeterred by the distance, Kagome shifted so that she was completely facing the rigid foreigner to begin their interview.

"So tell me, Potter-san, what brings you all the way to Japan for our Seeker's position?"

"I wanted to branch out so to speak. I've always found Japanese culture quite—" Harry paused as Kagome crossed her legs, shifting her skirt over her thighs. He gulped and shifted in his seat, hoping Kagome didn't notice.

"Fascinating," he finished.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kagome replied, "But you must realize it takes more than appreciation for our culture to get the position."

Harry nodded earnestly. "I understand, and I'm willing to do anything to show you I'm qualified to be the Tengu's seeker."

Kagome grinned and shifted her legs again. "I'll keep that in mind."

Before continuing, she reached for the end table on the side of the couch to retrieve a file containing all of Harry's information. She opened it and lazily flipped through the pages, keeping her attention on the applicant himself.

"According to our records, your talent as Seeker was quite remarkable during your school days. But, be that as it may, much more evaluation is necessary before you are seriously considered for my team."

"I see. What sort of evaluation are you referring to?"

Kagome grinned and subsequently scooted closer to Harry. "One that I will conduct personally."

Harry gulped but maintained his rigid position on the couch.

"There are many qualities a member of the Toyohashi Tengu must possess," Kagome continued, "For example, focus."

She moved again, stopping when her knee brushed Harry's. He jumped but didn't move away.

"Stamina."

She reached out and touched his knee, slowing running her fingers up the length of his thigh.

"Discipline."

Kagome's fingers stopped a hairs breadth from the obvious bulge in Harry's denims. Despite her closeness, the potential seeker didn't budge. Kagome smirked before she began again and traced the faint outline of Harry's erection with the tip of her finger. Harry shuddered, breathing deeply to calm himself down though his efforts failed. Everything the petite manager did sent him over the edge, despite her touches been light and fleeting. The tension in his body was reaching its peak, begging for release.

While Harry was distracted by his thoughts, Kagome leaned forward and placed her lips by his ears, her breasts pressed against his rigid arm. Harry's fingers twitched at the feel of her soft fleshy mounds, fighting the urge to return her touches.

"Raw talent."

Kagome coyly pressed a kiss on Harry's neck, lingering until Harry spoke.

"Miss Higurashi," he said, his voice cracking, "you can't be suggesting—"

Kagome pulled her lips away but kept her head tucked under Harry's chin. "Didn't you say you'd do anything to prove yourself to me?"

Without waiting for a reply, she kissed a trail to Harry's mouth. Her lips hovered over Harry's, their hot breath mingling in short, rapid puffs. She wanted to but didn't dare kiss him; such an action would be premature.

"So what are you going to do?"

Harry gulped but boldly reached down and grabbed the hand fondling his crotch. He shifted until he held the silver band embedded with small diamonds and sapphires on Kagome's ring finger between his index and thumb.

"I am a man of my word," he stated, "but I wouldn't want to upset your husband."

"Fiancé," Kagome corrected, "And I wouldn't be the Tengu's general manager if I let something like that interfere with my work. That being said, this interview is far from over."

In an instant, she straddled Harry's waist, molding their pelvises together. Kagome freed her hand with little effort and began to run her hands up and down Harry's chest. His arms rose and fell around her waist, comfortably holding her in place.

"There's more to professional Quidditch than the sport itself," Kagome stated, moving on with the interview as though nothing had happened, "You need to work well with others."

Harry nodded. "Teamwork is very important."

"You also need to take orders from your superiors. Our team coach, the captain, and—"

"You?"

Kagome grinned when she felt Harry move his hands to cup her bottom, the contact slow and deliberate.

"That's correct. So do exactly as I say."

Kagome paused to remove Harry's glasses and placed them on the end table. "Now, Potter-san, shall we officially begin?"

"Hold on," he interjected, "The ring too."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at the request but removed the engagement ring, placing it beside Harry's glasses. She did the same to Harry's, removing the engraved silver band from his finger. He didn't mention it before now, but many wizarding posts were abuzz with his recent engagement.

Once all of that was squared away, Kagome tangled her fingers in Harry's unruly hair before pressing her lips to his. He responded instantly and placing one hand behind Kagome's head while the other tightened its grip on her bottom, clutching both desperately. Their kiss was anything but chaste, only a brutal meeting of lips, tongues, and teeth coming together in frenzied abandon. Gone was the skittish foreigner, and in his place was a man eager to please and eager for contact, completely at Kagome's disposal.

-O0o0O-

Kagome moaned as she fell against Harry's slick chest, completely exhausted.

"So, have I passed your evaluation?" Harry began, wearing a cheeky grin, "Am I on the team, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome weakly lifted her head, glaring at the foreign wizard.

"Shut up, Harry."

He chuckled, tucking her head back under his chin. "Okay, I get it. Role play's over."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kagome grumbled, "You clearly have no reservations about getting caught."

"As if you didn't enjoy it, love," Harry countered.

"Well, maybe a little," she admitted with a small smile, "I'm just glad Sesshomaru-sama is at an away game with the rest of the team and their real manager."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "That means the showers are free, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She met the famous Harry Potter about two years ago. She was contracted to work with the young Auror and his partner as a Curse Breaker, her true profession since she entered the wizarding world. With her holy energy at her disposal, she was a natural. After the conclusion of the mission, Kagome and Harry were inseparable.

"I don't think your fiancée will appreciate that, Potter-san," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Harry said and tightened his hold, "Will she, Mrs. Potter?"

"Not quite yet. I'll be 'Mrs. Potter' in three months' time."

"Same difference. So about that shower? We're both rather sticky."

"Why not?" Kagome acquiesced, "It'll be better than your cleaning charms. Last time you used them after sex, you scrubbed my skin raw."

"Oh. Sorry, darling," he sheepishly amended.

Kagome pecked his cheek. "I'm just teasing, love. I want nothing more than to play with you for as long as you want, sticky or not."

Harry grinned. "Sounds wonderful as long as we're up for our Portkey departure at half nine. We need to be at the Ministry for 10 o' clock."

"What for?"

"We have an appointment in one of the interrogation rooms."

"So you're bringing me in?" Kagome asked, "But I've done nothing wrong!"

"Not now perhaps," Harry answered, "but, by the end of the day, I'm sure you'll do many depraved things to warrant Auror attention, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome nearly sighed; Harry certainly had a penchant for role play. 'Oh well, he is my husband-to-be. I better get used to it.'

She smiled to herself. She didn't think it would be too difficult to get into.

"Well then," Kagome began, "I suppose I have a lot of work to do, Auror Potter."

Grinning madly, Harry scooped Kagome up and Apparated to the locker room after retrieving his wand from his jean pocket. Kagome grimaced when she felt the familiar pulling and squeezing of the magical teleportation. She absolutely loathed Apparition, preferring the use of Floo Powder and even Portkeys to it.

"Give a gal a warning before you do that!" she cried as Harry set her down. Harry placed his arms on her shoulders, looking down at his future wife with a loving expression in his molten, emerald orbs. Kagome returned it, her gaze matching his in warmth and intensity.

"Okay, here's a warning. I'm going to kiss you, and you're going to love it."

And they did.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That was one of my favorites so far. How does any feel about sequel? Or prequel? Remember to go to my alternative account for the uncensored version. The link to it is available on my profile.

As stated in the previous chapter, the next pairing is Lion-o/Kagome/Tygra requested by kakashixangela. Until next time, TCB! :3

(edited 08.23.2013)


End file.
